


детка, мы будем в порядке

by chaeternum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (это слова автора я просто перевела), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lee Jeno, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Switching, Top Na Jaemin, Колледж/университет, друзья по сексу, настолько сильный что его было сложно писать, очень сильный слоуберн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeternum/pseuds/chaeternum
Summary: джено прямолинейный и честный, а джемин боится серьезных отношений. в итоге их объединяют только диваны, кровати, ванные и заднее сиденье машины (но всего один раз).________________________________________— Что же, Джемин, — начинает он. Голос низкий и уверенный, и Джемин знает, что ему понравится все, независимо от того, что Джено скажет дальше. — Хочешь свалить отсюда?Джемин беззвучно смеется. Жар внизу живота становится трудно игнорировать. Джено выглядит великолепно: губы красные от поцелуев, брови приподняты, и Джемин понимает, что другого ответа, кроме «да», быть не может.— Нетерпеливый, да? — дразнит он, а в глазах уже сверкает озорной огонек.— Это значит «нет»? — надувает губы Джено, все еще улыбаясь глазами.— Это чертово да.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Джено/Джемин
Kudos: 47





	детка, мы будем в порядке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [baby, we will be alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705301) by [xies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xies/pseuds/xies). 



> работа переведена благодаря: 
> 
> [_mirumque,](https://twitter.com/_mirumque) [themotherofcat](https://twitter.com/themotherofcat), [haeobseum](https://twitter.com/haeobseum), [neoneun_machine](https://twitter.com/neoneun_machine), [crmveuvi,](https://twitter.com/crmveuvi) [neo_mint_](https://twitter.com/neo_mint_)
> 
>   
> это коллективная работа. найдите их в твиттере и отблагодарите.
> 
> ВАЖНО!
> 
> 1\. джено называет джемина всякими словечками на букву "ф", но в процессе перевода эта особенность потерялась, увы  
> 2\. в оригинале парни учатся в колледже, но наша система отличается. дабы было понятнее, мы отправили их в универ, так как это более привычное ВУЗ для русскоязычного читателя.
> 
> [плейлист](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2FFk6E5Vw8XErfzOqzRwDw?si=nLmSMVucTYmT5gfHdDi4vQ) от автора

Выпускные экзамены Джемина заканчиваются в тот же день, что и у Донхека — в холодную и ветреную пятницу. А это может означать только одно: вечеринки, танцы, алкоголь и возможность провести с кем-то ночь.

Он не спал прошлой ночью, зубря до тех пор, пока глаза не начали болеть, а голова уже гудела. Уголовное право не такое уж и сложное, но парень облажался на первом тесте, и ему нужен был очень хороший балл, чтобы окончить курс с приличной оценкой. Надо было поддерживать средний балл, так что он сидел перед столом, с беспорядочно разбросанными по нему бумагами и записями, пил больше кофе, чем за всю свою жизнь, проводя последние три ночи в попытках выучить все, что не смог за семестр.

Он отлично со всем справился, и, так как это был его последний экзамен, ночь была отведена исключительно для празднования окончания семестра. Вполне заслуженно. А пока стоит вздремнуть, и затем они могут отправляться на вечеринку к Марку.

________________________________________

Несколько часов спустя парень оказывается в целом море людей.

Стакан в руке был уже практически пустой. Пиво оказалось не лучшим, да и ему не так уж нравился алкоголь, но Джемин чувствовал, что это уместно — так он мог закончить семестр правильно. Он допивает пиво одним глотком, и старается пробраться через толпу к кухне. Вечеринка в самом разгаре, люди сходили с ума под какую-то песню в стиле EDM, и ему просто нужно было выпить что-нибудь еще, чтобы полностью погрузиться в происходящее.

Сейчас, больше, чем когда-либо, он был благодарен Марку, парню Донхека, потому что вечеринка замечательная. Квартира Марка — отличное место для тусовок, даже если находится в пятнадцати минутах езды от кампуса, потому что здесь значительно просторнее, чем в среднем студенческом общежитии при университете. Комната была наполнена музыкой и смехом, а Джемин сиял от радости. Он чувствовал, как по телу разливается жар, несмотря на то, что была уже практически зима, да и он еще даже не танцевал.

Когда он заходит на кухню, то замечает в углу Ренджуна, оживленно болтающего с другим студентом на беглом китайском. Второй парень высокий, его узкие джинсы подчеркивали фигуру, даже когда он стоял, прислонившись к стойке. Джемин рад встретить друга, потому улыбается и подходит ближе поздороваться. Он обнимает Хуана, который улыбается и хмурится одновременно, как и всякий раз, когда Джемин становится слишком ласковым.

Он смотрит на высокого парня.

— Джемин, это Юкхей, — объявляет Ренджун, когда парень кланяется. — Юкхей, это Джемин, заноза в заднице.

Джемин надувает губы, когда Юкхей протягивает ему руку, и ухмыляется. На определяет, что этот Юкхей выглядит таким же сногсшибательным, насколько милым и хорошим благодаря широкой улыбке.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Джемин пожимает руку парня и снова поворачивается лицом к другу.

— Ренджун, я не видел тебя целую вечность! — восклицает он, прислоняясь к стойке рядом с Юкхеем, и снова дует губы, глядя на парня.

Хуан смеется.

— Джемин, мы видимся с тобой через день, — отвечает он, и делает глоток из стаканчика, который держит в руках.

— Да, но я практически не видел тебя во время экзаменов! — жалуется На.

— Прекрати ныть, у нас было два общих предмета в семестре, — говорит Ренджун с упреком в голосе, стиснув зубы. Джемин смеется и мягко сжимает руку друга.

— Ладно, злюка. Как дела с сегодняшним тестом? — спрашивает он, оборачиваясь за одной из бутылок пива, стоящих в холодильнике на полу.

— Неплохо. Но, честно говоря, я больше никогда не хочу видеть уголовное право. Не хотел бы работать в этой сфере, _слишком_ для меня. Я бы даже предпочел работать с налогами, при том, что я _ненавижу_ налоги, — жалуется он, снова хмурится и почти дуется. Джемин думает, что Ренджун выглядит чертовски милым с надутыми розовыми губками, в оранжево-желтой толстовке и миниатюрных круглых очках в золотистой оправе.

— Я очень извиняюсь, но уголовное право в сотню раз лучше налогов. И ты можешь заработать много денег, даже если ты прокурор, — говорит Джемин, щипая Ренджуна за щеки, передав ему банку пива. Парень закатывает глаза, но, тем не менее, открывает банку, наливая пиво в стакан Джемина, а затем — в свой. — Спасибо, детка, — добавляет тот, подмигнув.

— Я не могу с этим не согласиться, но едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы в один прекрасный день не убить тебя и Донхека, так что, не думаю, что уголовное право мне подходит. Кроме того, я больше не посещаю никаких предметов по юриспруденции, понятия не имею, чем думал в начале семестра, — отвечает Ренджун, ущипнув друга за нос.

— Именно по этой причине ты создан для уголовного права, Ренджун! Типа, сочувствие, и прочая херня. В другом мире ты мог бы быть обвиняемым, но, вместо этого, ты здесь! Идешь по своему пути через университет, — настаивает Джемин, улыбаясь, прежде чем сделать первый глоток пива. Юкхей, стоящий рядом с ним, смеется.

— Но я чертовски ненавижу универ, — бормочет Ренджун, глядя на стакан, сощурившись. Джемин очень хорошо понимает его чувства.

— Ты собираешься стать прокурором, Джемин? — спрашивает Юкхей, впервые присоединяясь к разговору, и На смотрит на него с широкой улыбкой.

— Черт, нет! Я буду крутым частным адвокатом. Типа, можешь представить? Зарабатывать деньги, защищая дела, которые заставляют тебя усомниться в собственной морали и социальной системе? — он говорит с воодушевлением, положив руку на сердце и глядя в дальний конец комнаты, чтобы придать словам драматический эффект. — О большем и не прошу.

— Вау, это…

— Не обращай на него внимания, он слишком восприимчив к алкоголю, — объясняет Ренджун, прерывая Юкхея.

— Прекрати! Ты любишь меня и мои речи. К тому же я в полном порядке, — парирует он, стоя на одной ноге и вытянув руки, доказывая свои слова.

— Нет, на самом деле, интересно послушать, — с улыбкой говорит Юкхей. — Мой друг учится на психологии, а уголовное право кажется занимательным. Потому что, знаете ли, много факторов влияют на преступные деяния, например, социальная среда или доступность хорошего образования…

— Именно! Поэтому мне это и нравится. Преступления невероятно сложны…

— И у тебя хватает смелости называть меня занудой! — восклицает Ренджун.

Джемин смеется.

— Ты — совершенно другой вид зануд, Инджуни, — отвечает он, что само собой правда. Ренджун — это рассуждения о жизни, существовании и космосе.

— Я именно так и сказал ему ранее! — говорит Юкхей, громко смеясь, и, если судить по их десятиминутному разговору, он делал так довольно часто. Джемину уже нравится.

Наступает тишина. Джемин краем глаза замечает, как Юкхей смотрит на Ренджуна.

— Кстати говоря, я совершенно не ожидал, что ты придешь. Разве твой последний экзамен не в следующий вторник? — он спрашивает Ренджуна, зевая в рукав. Очевидно, пятичасовой сон недостаточно компенсировал все три ночи, которые он провел за учебой.

— О, да. Просто я хотел куда-нибудь выбраться, — говорит Ренджун, избегая его взгляда. Джемин усмехается и делает еще один глоток из стакана.

— Понятно, — хихикает он, внезапно почувствовав себя немного счастливее. Определенно он должен будет расспросить Ренджуна обо всем позже. Хуан почти никогда не был на диких вечеринках вроде этой, в отличие от него с Донхеком.

Он чувствует, как двигается Юкхей рядом с ним, а из соседней комнаты доносится новая песня. Парень оживляется.

— Что же, было приятно поболтать с вами, ребята, — говорит он, и снова смотрит на Ренджуна. — Но я должен потанцевать под это, — он приобнимает друга и протягивает руку Юкхею, который одаривает его очаровательной, бестолковой улыбкой. — Было приятно познакомиться. Позаботься тут о нашем Инджунни. Свидимся, парни!

— Увидимся, лузер, — говорит Ренджун.

Джемин улыбается еще раз, машет им ладонью и возвращается в гостиную. Pillowtalk — одна из самых любимых его песен, и он совершенно точно не мог пропустить ее. Парень начинает мягко покачиваться в углу комнаты, ловя ритм, и оглядывается в поисках того, с кем мог бы разделить танец. Кто знает, может сегодня его счастливый день, потому что он сдал тест?

Первый припев зазвучал из динамиков, когда взгляд Джемина упал на _него_. Черные узкие джинсы с ремнем, темные кожаные ботинки и узкая водолазка того же цвета. Парень худощав, но Джемин обращает внимание на подтянутые руки и широкие плечи — одежда замечательно подчеркивает его фигуру. Незнакомец танцевал в одиночестве, и На не мог сфокусироваться ни на чем другом, кроме него. Движения парня осторожны и сексуальны, и Джемин чувствует, как вспыхивает. Определенно, он его типажа — горячий и с симпатичным личиком.

Они всего секунду удерживают зрительный контакт, и сердце Джемина пропускает удар, а жар вновь разливается по телу. Руки покалывает, и он чувствует себя немного странно — алкоголь начинает действовать. Думается ему, _как раз вовремя_.

Он начинает пробираться к парню, названному им самим как « _горячий незнакомцем_ », когда тот улыбается. И _о мой бог_ , какой же он чертовски милый, с этой очаровательной улыбкой глазами. Джемину захотелось плакать.

— Привет, как дела? — интересуется парень, снова улыбнувшись. Джемин слабо натягивает уголки губ в ответ. Ему бы наконец-то вступить в игру, например, прямо сейчас.

— Ничего особенного. Мне нравится песня, и я сдал сегодня последний экзамен, так что, будет правильным сказать, что это хороший способ закончить день, — отвечает Джемин, улыбаясь еще более ярко. Он привык рассказывать больше, чем нужно, а с алкоголем в крови все становится еще хуже. Горячий (и милый) незнакомец не возражает, и милая улыбка все еще украшает его лицо. — А ты как?

— Довольно неплохо, но думаю, стало бы еще лучше, если бы я потанцевал с тобой.

Окей, видимо _, горячий незнакомец_ тоже заинтересован в игре.

И вот как в последний день семестра он оказался двигающимся под музыку вместе с милым парнем. Джемин чертовски благодарен за жизнь. Песня вокруг них — сексуальная, с громким басом и немного медленная вечеринки, но невероятно вписывающаяся в атмосферу.

Он вновь смотрит на парня. Несколько капель пота выступили на его лбу, черные пряди прилипли к коже, и Джемин понимает, что все это из-за танцев и жара тел вокруг них. Он облизывает губы, прежде чем заговорить снова.

— И как же тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, устраивая руку на талии _горячего незнакомца_.

— Джено, — парень отвечает с улыбкой, а затем наклоняется, чтобы спросить шепотом. — Тебя?

Джемин чувствует музыку в венах, ритм сердца в ушах и взгляд Джено на себе. _Джено_. Каким-то образом, ему подходит имя. Джемин мягко ухмыляется, поднимая руки к шее парня, и придвигается для поцелуя. Они встречаются на полпути, Джемин бросает последний взгляд, близко, прежде чем закрыть глаза и почувствовать губы Джено. Поцелуй медленный и ленивый.

Жаркий и _захватывающий дыхание_.

Джемин прижимается ближе к нему, подталкивая Джено к углу гостиной, и целует снова. На этот раз более уверенно и торопливо — губы приоткрыты, а горячее дыхание опаляет кожу. Руки Джено крепко сжимают бедра парня, придерживая его.

На открывает глаза, бросая взгляд на раскрасневшиеся щеки второго, прежде чем устроить голову на его плече, все еще обвивая шею руками.

— Меня зовут Джемин, кстати, — говорит он, в конце концов, шепча на ухо Джено.

Джено мягким движением отодвигает его на несколько сантиметров назад, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу.

— Что же, Джемин, — начинает он. Голос низкий и уверенный, и Джемин знает, что ему понравится все, независимо от того, что Джено скажет дальше. — Хочешь свалить отсюда?

Джемин беззвучно смеется. Жар внизу живота становится трудно игнорировать. Джено выглядит великолепно: губы красные от поцелуев, брови приподняты, и Джемин понимает, что другого ответа, кроме « _да_ », быть не может.

— Нетерпеливый, да? — дразнит он, а в глазах уже сверкает озорной огонек.

— Это значит «нет»? — надувает губы Джено, все еще улыбаясь глазами.

— Это _чертово да_ , — отвечает Джемин, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на подбородке парня, прежде чем взять его за руку и провести к двери через толпу.

— Дай мне надеть куртку, — говорит Джено и тянет его за руку

Джемин улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как Джено ищет черную кожанку, и на мгновение задумывается, где сейчас Донхек. Он достает телефон и быстро печатает сообщение с извинениями, обещая, что завтра приготовит для него что-нибудь.

— Итак? К тебе или ко мне? — спрашивает Джемин, когда Джено возвращается, уже надев куртку. Она сидит на нем, облегая, и На вновь облизывает губы.

— Ну, моя комната может быть сейчас занята, — задумчиво отвечает Ли. — Но я могу попробовать позвонить своему соседу…

— Не волнуйся, у меня свободно, — успокаивает Джемин, отлично зная, что Донхек не уйдет с вечеринки до поздней ночи, оставшись у Марка, и, вполне вероятно, рухнет к нему в постель. Он также может оставить машину здесь, Марк не будет возражать.

Джено улыбается.

— Отлично.

________________________________________

Он открывает дверь легким толчком, позволяя Джено войти первым, и двигается вслед за ним. Его сердце бешено колотится, а чувство, похожее на предвкушение, поднимается в груди. Он подумывает предложить Джено что-нибудь выпить, но как только поворачивает голову, парень не дает и секунды, чтобы сказать хоть слово, прижимая его к двери, одновременно стягивая куртку, целуя горячо, быстро, уверенно и это _слишком_.

Джемин издает стон, обхватив его лицо руками, углубляет и замедляет поцелуй. Джено ненадолго отстраняется, чтобы вздохнуть, после возвращаясь к губам, облизывая и оставляя их разогретыми и влажными. Джемин вздрагивает, приоткрывая их и позволяет Ли проходить языком по его рту. Он хватает край черного свитера парня, чувствуя жар внизу живота, и позволяет рукам блуждать по подкачанному телу.

— Не возражаешь, если я…

Он хочет что-то спросить. Но, не дав ему закончить, Джено говорит — низко, хрипло, почти шепотом.

— Продолжай, детка.

Джемин рычит. Он уверен, что сойдет с ума сегодня ночью.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты любишь милые прозвища, — пытается сказать он, попутно стягивая с Джено свитер.

Джено смотрит на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки, прикусив губу.

— Возможно, я удивлю тебя тем, что еще мне нравится.

— О мой _Бо…_ — он не договаривает, прерванный поцелуем Джено, который пробирается под толстовку и теплыми ладонями касается живота. Парень стягивает одежду с Джемина, и на секунду тот задумывается, что любимая нежно-розовая толстовка могла испачкаться на полу, но мысли заменяет _Джено_. Он снова толкает парня к двери, целуя в шею, слегка сжимая его волосы рукой, и немного раздвигает собственные ноги.

Джемин издает стон от влажного и теплого прикосновения языка к коже, и его рука оказывается в опасной близости к поясу. Горячее дыхание на шее ярко контрастирует с прохладным воздухом вокруг. Джено прижимается к нему всем телом, и от этого становится так _тепло_.

Его руки движутся по худому торсу Джено, сжимая его и слегка подталкивая вперед, Джемин смотрит прямо в глаза и ведет парня к дивану. Джено серьезен, а его дыхание сбилось от поцелуев, и Джемин усмехается, прежде чем слегка надавить на плечи и заставить его сесть на диван.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Джено, и это все, что нужно Джемину.

Он садится к нему на колени, обхватывая его бедра своими, и целует снова, глубоко и нуждающееся. Руки Джено блуждают по его спине и талии, и На стонет, когда парень медленно и уверенно двигает бедрами вверх. Он уже мучительно тверд, ровно как и Джено.

— А, я… — бормочет Джено, а Джемин кладет ладонь на его эрекцию заставляя парня остановиться, с дыханием, застрявшим где-то в горле.

— Чего ты хочешь, детка? — спрашивает он, чувствуя какой Джено напряженный сквозь джинсы.

— Чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне, — хнычет он.

Джемин подчиняется, расстегивая джинсы Джено и вынимая его твердый член. Парень поглаживает его левой рукой и достает презерватив из кармана, а когда находит, то наклоняется, позволяя Джено почувствовать свое дыхание. Он видит, как парень на секунду прикрывает глаза, слегка вздрагивая, и усмехается. Джено кажется очень чувствительным, и Джемину это нравится, он может этим воспользоваться.

Джемин уверенно облизывает его длину, и Джено распахивает глаза.

— Давай не… делать этого… з-здесь, — говорит Джено, практически задыхаясь, заставляя Джемина снова усмехнуться.

— Малыш, почему нет? — спрашивает он, просто чтобы подразнить его, облизывая снова.

— Твой сосед по комнате…

— Все в порядке, — говорит он, минет на диване, совершенно точно, никому не навредит.

Раскатав презерватив по длине, он берет Джено в рот, медленно проводя по нему языком, и парень громко стонет от прикосновений. Джемин заглатывает его практически полностью, облизывает и сосет медленно, постепенно наращивая темп, и обеими руками сжимает бедра Джено.

Джено останавливается, его ноги дрожат, а грудь быстро вздымается.

— Джемин, просто… пожалуйста, просто трахни меня.

Джемин давится. Он останавливается и быстро встает, Джено делает то же самое, торопливо натягивая нижнее белье. На берет его руку и тянет в спальню. Он закрывает дверь, пока целует Джено: резко и торопливо, _отчаянно_. Джено хнычет, когда они, спотыкаясь, пробираются к кровати, и Джемин нависает над ним.

Джено расстегивает брюки парня, пробираясь рукой под боксеры, и тот издает стон.

— _Боже_ …

Он не ждет и секунды, охватывая рукой член Джемина, и это _так приятно_ , когда Джено, наконец, к нему прикасается.

— Эй, давай…

— Да, окей, — отвечает Джемин, понимая, о чем речь. Он снимает штаны, Джено делает то же самое, стягивая ткань вниз.

У Джемина нет намерения испортить настроение, но в конечном счете он хочет, чтобы Джено чувствовал себя непринужденно. Он недолго думает, прежде чем заговорить снова.

— Если ты почувствуешь себя некомфортно, просто дай мне знать, — предупреждает он, задыхаясь от нетерпения, и снова нависает над парнем.

— Как вежливо, — говорит Джено, дразня, с легкой улыбкой на губах. Его щеки покраснели, а глаза стали еще более темными. — Но мне, правда, очень нужно, чтобы ты трахнул меня сейчас же.

Джемин дышит прерывисто, и, разумеется, делает то, о чем его просят.

Он прижимает Джено к матрасу, трахая резко и жестко, и каждый стон парня заставляет его все больше приближаться к финалу. Он целует его шею и губы, кусает, не оставляя следов. Джено смотрит на него стеклянными глазами, с растрепанными волосами, ногами обвивая талию, позволяя входить в себя все глубже и глубже.

Джено кончает первым, рука Джемина лежит на его члене, и он чувствует, как сам уже на грани. Он хочет кончить и, когда Джено громко и беспомощно стонет в его шею, наконец, у него получается.

________________________________________

Джемин просыпается в теплой постели. Он вздыхает, его голос охрип, а во рту сухо. С губ срывается тихий зевок, и он поворачивается в кровати, чтобы улечься удобнее. В этот момент он понимает, что не один, как ему казалось. Горячий незнакомец, _Джено_ , тут, рядом с ним, лежит в его кровати и мирно сопит.

Он лежит лицом к нему, с головой почти под подушкой, выглядя таким милым и уязвимым, что это заставляет сердце Джемина подпрыгнуть. Обычно его любовники на одну ночь не оставались до утра, а если и оставались, то это было более неловко, чем что-либо еще. Он давно решил не заводить ничего большего, чем интрижки, ведь каждый раз, когда он пытался, все заканчивалось плохо для обоих. Обыденность и чувства всегда все портили.

Но последняя ночь… Джено просто нечто. Он был страстным, но в то же время милым, и благодаря всему тому опыту в сексе, который был у Джемина, он понимал, что у него есть потенциал. Большую часть времени Джено был податлив, но он также знал, как и когда взять контроль в свои руки, и Джемину это нравилось, даже очень. То, как Джено реагировал на каждое прикосновение, издавая стоны, и то, как он попросил Джемина трахнуть его, оставило парня с беспокойным чувством из-за желания повторить.

Он вздыхает и начинает шарить под подушкой в поисках телефона и, когда находит, открывает его. У него десять непрочитанных сообщений от Донхека и два от Ренджуна. Было уже почти десять часов, и в обычный выходной он бы встал прямо сейчас, сходил на утреннюю пробежку, позавтракал и, может быть, даже принял душ.

Он убирает телефон в сторону. Единственный звук в комнате — дыхание Джено, спокойное и медленное. Он чувствует себя жутким, наблюдая за тем, как он спит, но…

_Джемин замирает._

Джено начинает потягиваться, вытягивая конечности, как кошка, и делает глубокий вдох. Джемин напрягается всем телом, а сердце бьется быстрее и быстрее. Он начинает паниковать и закрывает глаза, надеясь на лучшее.

Несколько секунд спустя он чувствует, как Джено устраивается на кровати и зевает, потягиваясь еще раз, прежде чем снова плюхнуться в постель.

— Эм… Джемин? — до его ушей доносится вопрос Джено.

Джемин вздыхает, медленно и осторожно приоткрывая глаза. Джено смотрит на него с любопытством, подперев голову правой рукой.

— Э-э, доброе утро? — говорит неуверенно На, с неловкой улыбкой на лице.

Джено мягко улыбается в ответ, но эта улыбка гораздо более сдержанная, чем та, которую он столько раз видел вчера.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует он.

Они снова погружаются в тишину, которая заставляет Джемина чувствовать себя немного неловко. Он не плох в том, чтобы знакомиться с людьми, и обычно не испытывает проблем в разговоре с ними, но ситуация наподобие той, в которой они сейчас находятся, заставляет чувствовать себя на грани.

— Может, хочешь что-нибудь на завтрак? — в конце концов, говорит он, стараясь звучать как можно более доброжелательно.

Джено, кажется, задумывается на секунду, а потом его глаза расширяются, и он усаживается на кровати, волоча за собой белую простынь.

— Подожди, который час?

— Десять, — сразу же отвечает Джемин, надувая губы.

— Вот черт. Мне нужно идти. Прости, Джемин, — говорит он, подскакивая с кровати, и начинает искать вещи, разбросанные по полу. К счастью, на нем нижнее белье, но Джемин не может не остановить свой взгляд на его прессе. И… вау.

— Спасибо за предложение, но мой друг убьет меня, если я не появлюсь, типа, в течение десяти минут, — объясняет Джено, одним движением надевая черные джинсы. — Мы договорились поехать сегодня в родной город.

— Все в порядке, — успокаивает Джемин и тоже встает, натягивая белую футболку, в которой обычно спал. — Я тебя выпущу.

— Э. Эм… спасибо. То есть, я имею в виду… было весело, — заикается Джено. — Увидимся? — спрашивает он, но Джемин не может сказать, действительно ли он так считает.

— Да-да, разумеется, — он кашляет, шанс узнать номер телефона Джено ускользает от него, как песок сквозь пальцы. Он открывает дверь, и через секунду Джено выходит, легко застегивая пряжку ремня и поправляя кожаную куртку.

— Пока, — Джемин машет рукой, а Джено в ответ, улыбаясь в последний раз.

Он закрывает дверь, идет к дивану и падает на него, издав стон. Столько потенциала.

________________________________________

— Хэй-я, лузер! — кричит Донхек, хлопая дверью, и Джемин чуть не падает с дивана.

— Черт, из-за тебя мое сердце чуть не остановилось, — восклицает он, нахмурившись. Донхек смеется и бросает рюкзак рядом с комнатой, проходя дальше, чтобы сесть на диван рядом с другом. Он достает телефон из кармана узких джинсов.

— Окей, так, что случилось прошлой ночью? Птичка напела, что ты ушел с вечеринки не один? — спрашивает он, и Джемин закатывает глаза. — Рассказывай.

— Ничего особенного, просто горячий парень, с которым я там познакомился, — объясняет Джемин, и Донхек ухмыляется. У него на лице все еще остался макияж с прошлой ночи, и подводка слегка смазалась в уголках глаз.

— Почему звучит так, словно ты что-то скрываешь? — спрашивает он с усмешкой.

Джемин стонет в подушку.

— Я нихрена не скрываю!

— Я на это не куплюсь, — напевает Донхек и ищет что-то в своем телефоне, пока его глаза не загораются, и тогда он тычет гаджетом в лицо Джемину. — Смотри, вот здесь, ты и твой мальчик сосетесь на заднем плане. И, — подразнивает он, — похоже, тебе это очень нравится.

Джемин смотрит на историю в Инстаграме. Видит Джено и себя самого в углу гостиной, его медовые волосы выделяются среди остальных. Они целуются, видно плохо, но ему удается рассмотреть собственную ногу между ног Джено. На судорожно сглатывает.

— Ну, он тоже выглядит довольным вовлеченным, — в конце концов, замечает он и, двигая бровями вверх-вниз, добавляет: — Как по мне.

— Окей, мерзко, но типично для тебя, — заявляет Донхек. Затем он отрывает взгляд от телефона и улыбается, как чеширский кот. — Итак?

Джемин нетерпеливо выдыхает.

— _Итак что?_

Хек щелкает пальцем по лбу Джемина, тот недовольно ворчит.

— Угх! Как это было, очевидно, — отвечает Ли.

— Как было _что_? — спрашивает Джемин, к концу повышая голос.

— Прекрати строить из себя дурака, — говорит Донхек с упреком, закатив глаза. — Выкладывай, я хочу знать детали!

— Ладно, — со вздохом сдается Джемин, зная, Хек так или иначе добьется от него ответа. — Он был хорош.

— Окей, но хорош в смысле «было нормально» или «это был лучший секс в моей жизни»? — настаивает он, делая жест пальцами, и одна часть Джемина уже хочет его задушить.

Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем он отвечает.

— В смысле я хотел трахнуть его прямо здесь, на диване, но я знаю, что ты разозлился бы, — отвечает он, и короткий смешок срывается с его губ. — Можешь поблагодарить меня позже, — добавляет он, а Донхек хмурится и хлопает его по руке.

— Тьфу, проти-и-ивный, — говорит Хек недовольно, ( _"ты сам спросил!”_ ), но все равно улыбается. — Ты такой противный!

— Кто бы говорил! — Джемин тут же возражает. — И почему, черт возьми, мы обсуждаем мою сексуальную жизнь? — спрашивает он, держа в руках пульт. Он включает телевизор и переходит на Netflix. Парень оставил телефон в спальне, и идти за ним слишком лень.

— Потому что экзамены закончились, и нам больше нечего делать, — отвечает Донхек, слегка пожимая плечами. Он устраивается удобнее и решает сложить ноги на Джемина. Парень зевает, прежде чем начать листать что-то в телефоне.

Джемин вздыхает.

— Хорошо провел время вчера? — спрашивает он.

— О, да, — с улыбкой заверяет Донхек. — После того, как ты меня бросил, я остался с Марком, мы много танцевали. А еще разговаривали, но не думаю, что помню большую часть, — продолжает он, хихикая. — А теперь приготовь мне завтрак, я умираю с голоду.

— Во-первых, я был достаточно трезв, чтобы помнить, что это ты первым бросил меня ради Марка, обманщик! — Джемин нахмурился. — И было бы прекрасно, попроси ты вежливо.

Донхек подбирается ближе, почти ложась на него, и кладет руку на плечо.

— Нана, приготовь завтрак, пожалуйста, — воркует он, дуя губы.

Это заставляет Джемина улыбнуться, и он гладит Донхека по голове.

— Вот так-то лучше, — говорит он. — Но все же кое-что еще не помешает. Может быть, добавь «Ваше Величество», и я соглашусь.

Донхек целует Джемина в щеку, встает и тащит его за собой.

— Никогда!

________________________________________

Джемин встречает Джено снова во второй день нового семестра. Он почти не вспоминал о парне после неудачной попытки получить его номер, так что получилось так внезапно, что на секунду отбирает у него дар речи. На как раз вовремя вошел в аудиторию, в которой проходит занятие по медицинскому страхованию, падая на стул в последних рядах, когда ему показалось, он краем глаза увидел Джено, сгорбившегося над книгой, слева от него.

И это, действительно, оказывается Джено, его парень на одну ночь.

Он так же красив, как Джемин запомнил, но сейчас выглядит милее: в красочной футболке и выстиранных джинсах, черные волосы аккуратно уложены. Стоит ли ему поздороваться или типа того? Будет ли это неловко? Или невежливо, если он этого не сделает?

Он правда не знает, но времени подумать нет, ведь Джено отрывается от книги, а Джемин застывает. Парень совершенно точно поймал, как он пялится на него.

— О, привет, — приветствует Джено со слабой улыбкой на губах.

Джемин в течение секунды изучает его лицо, прежде чем ответить.

— Привет, — в ответ говорит он и чувствует себя неуверенно, но натягивает обычную яркую улыбку. — Забавно встретить тебя тут!

Ну, это было _убого_.

— О, да, наверное, — комментирует Джено, устраиваясь на стуле с книгой в руках. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты здешний.

— О, да! Введение в право, три года в этой адской дыре! — шутливо отвечает он, стараясь разрядить обстановку. Улыбка Джено становится чуть шире, но Джемин видит, что он избегает взгляда. — А ты? — спрашивает он в тот момент, когда двое преподавателей входят в аудиторию, весело болтая, и закрывают за собой дверь.

Один из них высокий, рост внушителен, но легкая улыбка на лице все уравновешивает. Другой чуть ниже ростом, но выглядит даже более устрашающе, его жесткий взгляд обшаривает комнату, а черный костюм и прямая осанка усиливают эффект.

— Я медик, — шепчет Джено, кладя книгу на сумку и добавляет: — Тоже третий год.

Он достает ноутбук, и Джемин не может оторвать взгляд от его пальцев, скользя глазами по рукам Джено. Он вспоминает ту ночь, которой лучше бы и не было, потому что флешбеки заставляют его чувствовать себя в десять раз более неловко.

— Понятно! Теперь ясно почему у нас общие занятия по медицинскому страхованию, — подмечает Джемин, чувствуя себя немного глупо в такой светской беседе, но не в силах остановиться. — Юриспруденция — это ужасно скучно, так что, если тебе нужна помощь по этой части... — он замолкает, улыбаясь и изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть искренним.

— Круто, спасибо, — говорит Джено, все еще не глядя на него.

Ладно, Джемин готов признать, что разговор прошел не так уж хорошо. Он смотрит перед собой, где высокий учитель начинает представлять себя и предмет, и звучит гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал. Просто это — единственный вариант, который мог вписаться в его еженедельный график, не выглядя ужасно скучным предметом, так что, ну вот, он здесь.

Очевидно, как объясняет другой профессор, это общий курс у медиков и юристов, и его будут вести профессора из обеих областей. Они также будут приглашать гостей, читать им лекции на определенные темы. Курс разно-перспективный, но он будет сосредоточен на юридических аспектах предмета.

Доен, преподаватель права, звучит гораздо строже, чем Джонни, их преподаватель медицины. Но в целом сойдет. Джемин бросает быстрый взгляд налево, где Джено уже записывает то, что говорят профессора, и улыбается. Значит, парень относился _к тому самому_ виду студентов.

Он снова смотрит вперед, прежде чем взять телефон и написать Донхеку, который тоже помирает от скуки на занятии по редактированию. Хек присылает ему фото Марка, выглядящего так, будто он вот-вот заснет прямо посреди пары.

**нана** 10:15

вау, если марк так близок к тому, чтобы отрубиться, сложно представить насколько занятие скучное, лолол

 **кьюти чокобол** 10:17

если я сейчас же не выберусь отсюда, клянусь, взорвусь. плз помогите

 **нана** 10:17

лол, я тоже. и угадай че

 **кьюти чокобол** 10:17

че че че

 **нана** 10:18

чертов чувак с вечеринки марка сидит прямо рядом со мной

 **кьюти чокобол** 10:18

ты че серьезно, лол

 **нана** 10:18

к сожалению да

 **кьюти чокобол** 10:18

омг сученька карма все-таки пришла по твою жопу?

Он собирается напечатать «в смысле лол >:(» в ответ, но преподаватель начинает отмечать присутствующих, и Джемин убирает телефон, чтобы ответить, когда прозвучит его имя. Он вздыхает, наблюдая за тем, как сильно Джено сфокусирован на ноутбуке, несмотря на то, что занятие еще даже не началось.

Возможно, карма и правда пришла по него.

— То есть, хочешь сказать, что твой любовник вместе с тобой на одном предмете? — спрашивает Донхек несколько часов спустя, хлопнув подносом по столу, усаживаясь рядом с Ренджуном.

Джемин шипит.

— Что? — спрашивает Ренджун в тот же момент, когда Джемин любезно просит Донхека _заткнуться нахуй._

— Как все прошло? Ты сказал ему что-нибудь? — настаивает Донхек, забывая про обед.

Джемин вздыхает.

— Было странно. Я пытался быть милым, но…

— Но что? Ты же всегда такой _обаятельный и разговорчивый_ , — перебивает Донхек сладким голоском, подчеркивая последние слова.

Джемин закатывает глаза.

— Было неловко, — смущенно ворчит он. — Джено такой застенчивый, что я буквально не мог вытянуть из него больше четырех слов.

— У На Джемина проблемы с общением с людьми, реально? — восклицает Донхек, а Джемин смотрит на Ренджуна, который уставился на него с открытым ртом.

— Подожди… Джено? Который Ли Джено? — спрашивает он, и палочки для еды почти выскальзывают из его пальцев.

Джемину не нравится, к чему все идет.

— Джено, медик, третий курс, милая улыбка глазами. Я не знаю его фамилии, — он все же отвечает. — А что?

— Джено и я были соседями в первый год, когда я еще жил в общежитии. А в этом году он сосед Сюйси, — говорит Ренджун, и Донхек смотрит на него в течение секунды, а затем громко смеется. Джемин хмурится и надувает губы.

— Поначалу он довольно застенчив, ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к людям, — говорит Ренджун, поднимая палочки с тарелки. Эта информация кажется по-странному полезной и ее почти достаточной, чтобы успокоить паранойю Джемина. _Почти_.

— Да, я заметил. Хотя на вечеринке он был совсем другим, клянусь, это как будто полностью другой человек, — жалуется На, вспоминая, как Джено предложил ему уйти с вечеринки вместе. Формально, он был ответственен за все, что произошло потом.

— Вот что алкоголь может сделать с людьми, — говорит Донхек, пожимая плечами, а Ренджун молча соглашается.

Возможно, они правы. Джено показался гораздо более застенчивым, чем на вечеринке. Возможно, он не испытывал неприязни к Джемину, просто это его естественная реакция на новых людей.

— А ну-ка, блять, подожди, — вдруг говорит Донхек, прищурившись, и Джемин вздрагивает от его тона. — Кто такой Сюйси?

Джемин вздыхает. В любом случае, он благодарен за то, что его хоть на секунду оставили в покое.

Ренджун, сидящий перед ним, усмехается.

— Никто.

Джемин качает головой. Отказать Донхеку в ответе — плохая идея в лучшие дни. И ужасная, просто ужасающая в худшие. По крайней мере, теперь он мог отвлечься от разговора и внутренне разныться по поводу и без, пока доедает обед в относительном покое.

________________________________________

В четверг днем он решает пойти в спортзал. Парень бегает почти каждое утро, но ему нравится поднимать тяжести, и так как сегодня у него есть немного свободного времени, а делать нечего — идеальный выбор для развлечений.

Джемин заходит в спортзал, оставив рюкзак в одном из шкафчиков, и решает начать с нескольких минут на беговой дорожке, для разминки. Начиная с ходьбы, он включает плейлист для бега, почти полностью состоящий из веселых и оптимистичных песен его любимых девичьих групп.

Через несколько минут пробежки он чувствует, как кто-то похлопывает его по плечу. Парень вынимает один наушник и поворачивается налево.

Рядом с ним на беговой дорожке оказывается Джено.

— Привет, — здоровается он, робко улыбаясь, а Джемин на секунду забывает о том, что ему нужно продолжать двигаться. Он мысленно ругается, прежде чем остановить тренажер.

— О, привет, — приветствует он его, внезапно почувствовав себя неловко. Сейчас парень вспотевший, его щеки покраснели, футболка прилипла к спине. Он быстро вытирает висок правой рукой и делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. С другой стороны, Джено сейчас выглядит очень красиво: черные спортивные штаны и белая свободная футболка. Джемин добавляет с яркой улыбкой: — Забавно встретить тебя здесь.

— Прости, если я помешал, — извиняющимся тоном произносит Джено. Он поворачивается к панели управления, и несколько раз нажимает на кнопку.

— Не волнуйся. Я как раз собирался закончить, — уверяет его На.

— О, круто, — Джено улыбается в ответ, после снова поворачиваясь к панели, нажимая кнопку запуска.

Джемин вздыхает и возобновляет пробежку.

После этого они почти не разговаривают, но Джемин почти все время следит за Джено, даже когда они врозь. Тот все еще бегает, а Джемин сзади, поднимает тяжести. Ему становится сложно сконцентрироваться, потому что Джено занимается, и это само по себе зрелище.

Он смотрит на Ли снова. Капли пота стекают по его лбу, и Джено вытирает их полотенцем, а после медленно трясет головой, и его челка прилипает к обеим сторонам лица. Он прижимает руку к затылку, его пальцы скользят сквозь черные пряди волос, заставляя их медленно спускаться по бокам. Джемин вздыхает. Это бесит, но и чрезвычайно очаровательно, что Джено выглядит так хорошо даже после бега.

Джено оборачивается, замечает его и мягко улыбается. Джемин на секунду замирает, прежде чем улыбнуться в ответ, но… Ли подходит ближе к тренажерам, и блять... Он замечает, как щеки парня покраснели, и На приходится на мгновение отвести взгляд, чтобы успокоиться. Он включает телефон, делает музыку громче и кладет его обратно в карман.

Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем снова поднять руки, продолжая упражнения, когда Джено садится рядом. С этого ракурса Джемин его не видит, так что он в безопасности. Пока что.

Через полчаса, приняв душ и переодевшись, Джено заходит в раздевалку. Джемин сидит на деревянной скамье между двух рядов шкафчиков, надевая ботинки, когда краем глаза замечает, как он входит.

— Привет еще раз, — говорит Джемин.

— Привет, — отвечает Джено, бросая на него быстрый взгляд, прежде чем открыть шкафчик в двух шагах от него. — Не знал, что ты здесь тренируешься.

— Звучит ужасно знакомо, — смеется Джемин, вспоминая, как Джено не знал, что он учится в этом же универе. — Должен ли я воспринимать это как оскорбление? Я ведь регулярно тренируюсь.

— Да, я думаю, что это знакомо, — тихо хихикает Джено, рай для ушей Джемина. И добавляет, подразнивая: — И да, _я заметил_ , что ты тренируешься.

На секунду у На перехватывает дыхание.

Джено достает сумку из шкафчика и кладет ее на скамейку. Джемин понимает, что теперь уже слишком поздно отвечать на замечание Джено. Он резко встает, в последний раз проводя полотенцем по волосам, все еще мокрых после душа.

Он поворачивается к Джено.

— Я уже ухожу. Увидимся? — спрашивает он, застегивая молнию на рюкзаке.

— Определенно, — отвечает Джено, снова взглянув на него. Он облизывает губы, и Джемин ничего не может с этим поделать. Парень смотрит на них слишком долго, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд в глаза.

— Может, как-нибудь потренируемся вместе? — предлагает Джемин, внезапно почувствовав храбрость.

Джено слегка улыбается.

— Конечно, с радостью.

Джемин посмеивается.

— Я бы надрал тебе задницу, — заявляет он с улыбкой на лице.

— Неправда, — отвечает Джено, выглядя одновременно обиженным и удивленным словами. — Но я хотел бы посмотреть, как ты попытаешься, — заканчивает он, улыбаясь. Джемин слегка ошарашен, потому что это первый раз, когда Джено флиртует с ним после вечеринки.

Он прощается с Джено и выходит из спортзала с довольной улыбкой на лице.

________________________________________

Когда наступают выходные, Джемину хочется куда-то пойти. Это их первая неделя в университете, так что у него не так много дел, кроме чтения нескольких книг, которые он наверняка отложит до воскресенья. Сейчас проходит много вечеринок по случаю начала семестра, и когда Янян пишет ему утром пятницы сообщение с приглашением, он просто не может отказаться.

На отправляет сообщение Ренджуну сразу после, потому что если Янян устраивал вечеринку, то тот тоже был приглашен. Если он идет, то это, вероятно, значит, что Юкхей тоже там будет. Жизненно необходимая информация, которую он мог бы использовать, чтобы убедить Донхека пойти с ним, даже если Марк застрянет с домашним заданием.

Все идет гладко, потому что спустя всего минуту он получает от Ренджуна сообщение, в котором говорится, что он идет, и что нет, он не может, ни при каких обстоятельствах, сообщить об этом Донхеку.

Джемин усмехается.

Он приезжает домой к Яняну позже, чем планировалось, и в этом полностью вина Донхека, который слишком долго убеждал Марка бросить то задание, над которым тот работал ночью. Он входит в квартиру сразу за ними, музыка заполняет коридор, как только Дэджун, сожитель Яняна, открывает им дверь.

Прошло уже некоторое время с тех пор, как он тусовался с Яняном и компанией его друзей. Но они всегда были близки, с того момента, как познакомились на первом году обучения, когда он был слушателем без специальности и до настоящего времени, когда Янян сосредоточился на инженерстве, а Джемин — счастливый студент курса юриспруденции. Они даже немного мутили, и все было классно, даже когда они позже отдалились друг от друга. После того, как Джемин отклонил предложение Яняна быть кем-то больше, чем друзья с привилегиями. У них больше не было общих занятий после окончания первого года, но они иногда тусовались вместе. У парней даже был общий друг Ренджун, и они втроем были в хороших отношениях.*1 

Квартира отнюдь не маленькая, но к одиннадцати вечера уже была заполнена. Янян находится на кухне, подавая напитки, когда все они останавливаются, чтобы поздороваться. Джемин улыбается, крепко обнимая Яняна, после того, как тот поприветствовал остальных. Компания начинает разговор, Донхек тут же требует, чтобы Ренджун представил ему Юкхея, Марк приближается к Хэндэри и Дэджуну чтобы пожаловаться на какой-то проект для их занятий по истории музыки, который они все должны были сделать, по-видимому.

— Как твои дела, Джемин? — спрашивает Янян, оставив дешевую бутылку водки, теперь пустую, на стойке позади него. Он хватает один из красных стаканчиков, наполненных им ранее, и передает Джемину.

— Хорошо, неплохо. Спасибо за приглашение, кстати, — говорит он, вежливо, с улыбкой принимая чашку, которую держал Янян.

— Ты же знаешь, тебе здесь всегда рады, — Янян отвечает сразу же, широко улыбаясь, обнажая зубы, и Джемин неожиданно вспоминает, почему Янян так понравился ему тогда.

Улыбка.

Это _всегда_ была улыбка.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — мило, как и всегда, предлагает Янян. — Надеюсь, позже мы сможем наверстать упущенное.

Это открытое предложение, которое Джемин понимал слишком хорошо.

— Конечно, — соглашается он, улыбаясь и снова обнимая его, пока удерживает стаканчик.

Янян берет несколько напитков со стола, крикнув Хэндэри и Дэджуну, чтобы те помогли ему отнести их в гостиную. Марк и Джемин возвращаются к месту допроса Юкхея — в угол кухни.

— Получается, ты из Гонгконга, и знаешь китайский, кантонский и английский, но приехал сюда, чтобы учить корейский? — доносится до них вопрос Донхека.

— Верно! — Юкхей восклицает взволнованно.

— Довольно впечатляюще, — вмешивается Джемин с легкой улыбкой на лице — последствием выпитого коктейля с водкой.

— Да, впечатляет, — эхом отзывается Ренджун. — А теперь, не мог бы ты быть раздражающим где-нибудь в другом месте?

Хуан говорит требовательно, но с чересчур сладкой улыбкой на губах. Юкхей смеется.

— Не будь таким злым! — говорит он, толкая Ренджуна в плечо, прежде чем приобнять его сбоку. Джемин, конечно, более чем удивлен. Он знает, что эти двое были друзьями не так уж долго, и тот факт, что Ренджун позволяет парню везде быть рядом с собой спустя такое короткое время, за которое они успели узнать друг друга, говорит о многом.

У Донхека на губах — хитрая ухмылка, так что, можно предположить, что он также это заметил.

— Я хочу танцевать, Марк, пойдем, — зовет он, сжимая руку парня, ведя его к двери кухни. Марк делает несколько шагов, а после оборачивается.

— Ты идешь? — спрашивает он, выжидающе глядя на него и вскинув бровь.

Джемин поочередно смотрит то на Ренджуна, то на Юкхея, и кивает. Он понимает, что лучше ему не оставаться с Ренджуном.

— Да-да, — отвечает он. — Сегодня я официально буду третьим лишним.

— Еблан! Ты _не третий лишний_ , — шипит Донхек, надувшись. — К тому же, это ты всегда говоришь, что унылая одинокая жизнь — это твой выбор. Может быть, если бы ты наконец завел горячего бойфренда, то не был бы все время третьим!

Джемин хмурится. Он ненавидит это выражение — унылая одинокая жизнь — больше всего на свете.

— _Я одинок_ , потому что сам так решил, и извини, конечно, но ты прекрасно знаешь, что в моей жизни происходит гораздо больше событий, чем в твоей, — парирует он.

Марк вздыхает.

— Вы можете просто, _пожалуйста_ , забыть об этом?

— Ладно, — говорит Джемин, а затем восклицает, указывая на Марка пальцем. — Но ты отвезешь нас домой сегодня!

Марк качает головой и пожимает плечами, пуская на губы слабую улыбку.

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда это делаю.

Джемин радостно кивает.

Спустя два стакана коктейля с водкой, Джемин находит себя на танцполе. Марк и Донхек давненько ушли за новыми напитками для себя, и он сомневался, что они скоро вернутся. Но ему хотелось потанцевать в одиночестве сегодня, немного расслабиться. Он двигался под неопознанный микс песен Арианы Гранде с алкоголем, бушующим в венах. Было понятно, что парень уже наполовину пьяный, поэтому, когда кто-то всучивает ему пунш, а затем пиво, он вежливо отказывается.

Позже этой ночью он снова встречает Яняна.

Тот разговаривает с девушкой, которую Джемин не узнает. Она смеется над чем-то, что он сказал, а Янян сверкает улыбкой в ответ, когда Джемин внезапно осознает, насколько сильно скучает по другу.

Он начинает пробираться через гостиную, и Янян ловит взгляд парня. Джемин тепло улыбается и останавливается; прислоняется к стенке, скрещивая руки за спиной, и поднимает бровь, когда видит, как Янян извиняется перед девушкой и направляется к нему.

— Привет, — говорит Джемин, улыбаясь, когда Янян наконец-то останавливается напротив него. На нем красный свитер с черными брюками-карго, несколько серебряных цепочек свисают на уровне бедра. Он выглядит отпадно.

— И снова привет, — приветствует Янян, улыбаясь от зуба до зуба. — Я не должен этого говорить, но… — он сомневается, все еще вглядываясь в Джемина. — Вообще, я надеялся, что ты придешь.

— Да-а? — спрашивает Джемин, медленно облизывая губы, его мысли возвращаются ко времени, когда Янян сказал, что он ему реально нравится. Он тут уже ухмыляется. — С чего бы это?

— Потому что я хотел сделать вот так, — отвечает он, приближаясь все ближе, пока они не оказываются в сантиметрах друг от друга. Парень останавливается, его дыхание застывает на губах Джемина, пока он смотрит на него, а затем роняет взгляд на рот. Джемин улыбается на секунду, прежде чем сократить дистанцию.

Это знакомо: губы Яняна на его собственных. Как медленно и мягко он двигает ими, и то, какой его рот на вкус. Как он кладет руку на его левую щеку и углубляет поцелуй. Но прикосновения Яняна больше не такие уж и сладкие или внимательные. В этот раз он играется с его нижней губой и языком, заставляя Джемина застонать. Он целуется _сексуально_.

Хорошо. Хорошо и Джемин стремится извлечь из этого максимум.

Поцелуй длится еще несколько секунд, с громкой музыкой на заднем фоне, смехом и разговорами, задушенными в звуках. Люди танцую рядом с ними, все в беспорядке, но Джемину нравится.

Он думает спросить Яняна, хочет ли он потанцевать, когда кто-то стучит их по плечам. Оказывается это Ренджун, который выглядит очень раздраженным и с хмурым лицом. Янян отодвигается от Джемина.

— Дэджун напился и начал реветь из-за Гуаньхэна, — сообщает им он, и добавляет через зубы: — _Снова_.

— Черт, — вздыхает Янян с сожалением на лице. — Извини, Джемин, обязанность лучшего друга.

— Да все нормально, иди, — заверяет он, и сжимает его ладонь, улыбаясь.

Янян выглядит извиняющимся и обеспокоенным, но кивает и улыбается, прежде чем уйти.

Джемин вздыхает.

— Кто такой Гуаньхэн, кстати? — спрашивает он у Ренджуна.

— Это реальное имя Хэндэри, клоун, — раскрывает он, мягким, уставшим голосом.

— Ох, черт! — восклицает Джемин, потому что _вау._ Он такого не ожидал. Сяоджун и… оу.

— Да, _знаю_ , — Ренджун пожимает плечами. — В любом случае, меня ждет Юкхей, так что я лучше пойду.

Джемин с намеком двигает бровями вниз и вверх.

— Вперед, соблазни своего парня, Инджунни.

Ренджун фыркает, крепко сжимая плечо Джемина.

— Свидимся, Нана, — говорит он, прежде чем повернуться и исчезнуть в толпе.

Джемин откидывается на стенку за собой снова. Он думает над тем, чтобы вернуться танцевать, но затем, уголком взгляда, замечает знакомую фигуру, входящую на кухню. _Хм, это может быть…_

Он марширует на кухню в быстром темпе.

И прямо там находится Ли Джено, выглядящий таким же горячим, каким он его запомнил, в белой футболке с пастельно голубой полоской и черных джинсах. Широкий, высокий, горячий и _идеальный_ – Джемину хватает всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять это все, прежде чем добраться до него.

Парень подходит ближе, почти наклоняясь над ним.

— Привет, Джено. _Забавно_ встретить тебя тут.

Джено разворачивается от места, в котором брал пиво. Хмурый взгляд накрывает его лицо, но быстро смывается прочь, когда парень узнает кто перед ним.

— О, привет, Джемин. Мне уже начинает казаться это единственный способ, которым ты приветствуешь людей.

Джемин смеется, закидывая голову назад.

— Извини, просто подумал, что будет смешно продолжать так говорить.

— Не особо, — быстро отвечает Джено, улыбаясь.

— Грубо, — ворчит Джемин, пряча ухмылку. — Почему ты тут?

— Ничего особого. Друг сказал, мы встретимся тут, но я его так и не увидел, — говорит он, открывая баночку пива с громким _клик_.

Джемин наконец-то улыбается. Широко, сияющее, очаровывающее. Пришло его время блистать.

— Правда? Выглядит, словно он плохой друг. Ты должен его кинуть.

— Думаю, мне просто стоило бы, — говорит Джено. — Хочешь?

Он спрашивает, двигая свою баночку пива из стороны в сторону.

— Нет, спасибо. Я уже немного выпил и не хочу сегодня напиваться, — признается Джемин, сверкая взглядом, словно рассказывает секрет.

— О, правда? — недоверчиво спрашивает Джено, наклоняя голову в сторону.

— И что это за реакция? — отвечает Джемин, двигаясь ближе к Джено, пока их бедра не сталкиваются. — Я знаю, как повеселиться, не напиваясь, Джено.

— Знаешь? — спрашивает парень, поднимая бровь, но улыбка не покидает его лица.

— Реально знаю. На самом деле… — отвечает он, приближаясь к лицу Ли, — я могу тебе показать.

Он предлагает это, подмигивая. Джено давится пивом.

— Я слишком трезвый для такого, — возражает он, прежде чем выпить всю баночку за один раз. Он оставляет пустую упаковку на столешнице. — Отвратительно.

— Врать не буду, в каком-то смысле это было секси, — говорит Джемин. Он чувствует удар на руке, но видит румянец на щеках Джено, заметный даже под мягким кухонным светом.

Джено _вот_ _такой_ милый, когда не пьяный, ха.

— Еще один напиток и мне будет нормально, думаю, — говорит он, но вместо банки пива идет налить себе стакан сока с водкой, который пил Джемин всего час назад. Джено смотрит на него с мягкой улыбкой. — Итак, хочешь чем-то заняться?

О, Джемин знал _точно_ чем он хотел заняться.

Прихожая почти пустая, в основном все сосредоточились в гостиной, где танцевали, или же на кухне, где пили и играли в игры. Джемин снова смотрит на Джено, улыбаясь, прежде чем придвинуться ближе, пока не чувствует запах алкоголя в дыхании парня, пока не ощущает теплоту тела Джено через одежду.

— Ты уже достаточно пьяный? — спрашивает он, ухмыляясь, рукой находя бедра парня.

— Заткнись, — бормочет он. — Заткнись и поцелуй меня.

Джемин так и делает. Наклоняется ниже, пока их губы не сталкиваются, обмениваясь теплом. Джемин целует быстро и жадно, пока не вспоминает, как делал это же несколько недель назад. Он чувствует, что уже почти привык к этому. К жару, к желанию, к алкоголю. К Джено.

Джено тоже целует его. Рука парня находит заднюю часть его шеи, чтобы притянуть ближе, и это все, в чем Джемин нуждался этой ночью. Он отклоняется на несколько сантиметров назад.

— Приятно знать, что ты хотел поцеловать меня также сильно, как и я тебя, — говорит он, пуская на губы легкую улыбку.

— Но я хочу большего, чем просто поцелуй, Джемин.

На давится воздухом. То, как Джено сказал это: он точно знал, как это звучит. И то, как он говорит имя Джемина, тоже. Это заставляет _желать_. Джемин прекращает думать. В такой момент ему и не нужно.

— На грани того, чтобы звучать отчаянно… — выдает На без сомнения. — Как насчет быстро перепихона?

Джено смотрит на него с широко открытыми глазами.

— Где?

— Ванная? — предлагает он, но получается скорее как вопрос, чем утверждение.

Джено рассматривает этот вариант всего несколько секунд, прежде чем кивнуть. Джемин мягко берет его за запястье, выводя круги на нем пальцами, в спешке уводя в сторону ванной. Не то чтобы он не делал этого раньше, но сама мысль о том, что это произойдет с Джено, посылает мурашки по спине парня.

— Мы будем очень быстрыми, если что, — предупреждает он на опыте, и Джено снова кивает.

Они не теряют и секунды, когда оказываются внутри. Джемин целует Джено, и расстегивает его ремень в тот же момент как закрывается дверь. Все в спешке, быстро, стремительно, жарко и Джемин уже начинает готовить Джено пальцами момент спустя, воруя смазку из шкафчика для ванных принадлежностей.

— Как ты хочешь это сделать? — спрашивает Джемин, разрывая упаковку презерватива опытными пальцами.

У Джено неровное дыхание. Он смотрит на него: растрепанная черная челка омрачает темные глаза, на что член Джемина дергается в руке.

— Вот так, — отвечает Джено, разворачиваясь, чтобы опереться верхней частью тела на ободок раковины. Джемин делает шаг ближе, сжимая бедра парня, поддерживая его сзади. Он смотрит на мокрую от смазки задницу Джено и стонет. Его нужно трахнуть прямо сейчас.

Джемину приходится собрать все самообладание в руки, чтобы так не сделать, особенно когда Джено двигается задом к нему.

— Скажешь, если будет некомфортно, окей? — спрашивает он на всякий случай.

— Хватит болтать, трахни меня уже, — подгоняет Джено, скуля, — _пожалуйста_.

У Джемина перехватывает дыхание. Если Джено так просит, кто он такой, чтобы ему отказать?

Парень медленно входит внутрь, аккуратно поглощая все детали. То, как руки Джено сжимаются сами по себе, костяшки его пальцев белеют, и как он выгибает спину, бесстыдно громко постанывая, без ограничения. Он может увидеть отображение Джено в зеркале: открытый рот, тяжелое дыхание, и глаза, наполовину закрытые от удовольствия.

— Ты так хорош, — шепчет Джемин, равномерно двигаясь в Джено. Его собственное дыхание быстрое сейчас, с адреналином в крови из—за мыслей быть пойманными (он закидывает их в дальний угол, возбужденный).

— Джемин, — шипит Джено, глядя на него через зеркало. — Быстрее.

Это слишком. Все ощущается чересчур, так что он не отвечает, просто подчиняется. Пальцами впиваясь в кожу на бедрах Джено и двигаясь в нем быстрее, ускоряясь. Джено стонет снова и снова, а Джемин продолжает смотреть на него в зеркало. Ему хочется наслаждаться каждым выражением, которое выдает красивое, прекрасное лицо Джено, и он хочет наслаждаться тем, как тело парня реагирует на него.

Он двигается ближе, нависая над парнем. Джемин двигает его голову в сторону, одной рукой сжимая правое плечо, прежде чем мягко укусить кожу левого. Кусает снова, сильнее в этот раз, облизывает и зацеловывает кожу вокруг.

Стоны Джено прекрасные, громкие и хриплые. Он чувствует себя в таком жару под Джемином. А Джемин…

Он уже так, так близок.

Парень наклоняет голову в сторону, снова глядя на Джено в зеркало. Он тоже смотрит на него стеклянными глазами, расфокусированными, его растрепанные черные волосы в контрасте с бледной кожей. Джемин стонет от одного вида.

— Дж… Джено, я скоро кончу, — тяжело выдыхает он.

Джено ухмыляется, обнажая шею так, чтобы Джемин видел все укусы, которые оставил. На дергается вперед, вжимая парня в фарфоровую поверхность раковины, и больше вообще не может сдерживаться. На кончает со стоном, сильно сжимая глаза, а все его тело дрожит от накрывшего чувства.

Он останавливается вот так на несколько секунд, успокаивая дыхание, прежде чем вынуть. Ему понадобилось еще несколько вдохов, пока бит сердца отдавался в ушах. И вместе с этим всем его накрывало такое прекрасное чувство легкости.

Джемин смотрит на Джено, который уже натягивает штаны, но быстро останавливает его.

— Я отсосу тебе, — предлагает он, потому что это честно.

— Ах, окей, — соглашается Джено хриплым голосом.

Джемин натягивает свои штаны и затем падает на колени. Пол холодный и твердый, но ему плевать.

Он просто хочет сделать это. Доставить Джено удовольствие.

Одев презерватив, Джемин быстро берет в рот член Джено, не желая ему давать передышки. Он сосет, мокро, сначала сосредотачиваясь на головке, но затем спуская дальше, вниз и вверх, языком, как он идеально научился делать. Парень не удовлетворен своими попытками до момента, пока не слышит стон Джено, а его рука не находит волосы Джемина. На продолжает дразнить его ртом, левой рукой удерживаясь за бедро.

Джено уже чувствительный из-за произошедшего ранее и Джемин планирует полностью воспользоваться этим. Сначала он использует указательный палец, выводя круги на входе Джено, пока не толкает его полностью внутрь. Ли едва подавляет всхлип, а мягкие стоны, падающие через его губы, говорят Джемину именно то, что он и хотел узнать.

Добавить еще один палец легко, Джено до сих пор мокрый после смазки. Парень делает это медленно, наслаждаясь каждым стоном, покидающим тело Ли. Вскоре Джемин держит в нем уже три пальца.

И вот так Джемин трахает Джено пальцами, пока отсасывает ему. На нравится это: насколько Джено заведенный, запыхавшийся и он такой только для него. Парень чередует темп, сначала двигает головой невыносимо медленно, а затем ускоряется, до момента, пока не чувствует руку Джено сильно прижатой к его голове снова.

Глаза Ли заливаются слезами, угрожающе планируя покатиться по щекам. Он краснеет, челка прилипает ко лбу, а на его шее везде укусы. Джено выглядит абсолютно разрушенным. Джемин считает его красивым, но когда он такой… такой Джено _ахуенно идеальный_.

— Я сейчас… — пытается сказать Джено со сбитым дыханием, его ресницы влажные от слез.

Джемин убирает руку от Джено и ускоряет темп ртом, мокрые движения языка только набирают скорость. Он заглатывает член полностью, пока горло не начинает гореть, а слезы накапливаются в уголках глаз.

Джемин рычит нижней частью горла и Джено кончает сразу после этого, задыхаясь от воздуха, сжимая хватку на прядях волос парня.

Они остаются на месте на несколько секунд, успокаиваясь. Джено опирается на раковину, тяжело дыша, а Джемин все еще на коленях.

— Это было… интенсивно, — бормочет Джено, все еще в определенном полубессознательном состоянии.

Ох, черт, Джемин может согласиться с этим.

— Ага, — говорит он, продолжая восстанавливать дыхание. Он смотрит на Джено и добавляет, оглядывая шею парня: — А, и извини, если я оставил какие-то следы.

Джемину до сих пор жарко, но он не может успокоить красноту на щеках.

— Все нормально, — говорит ему Джено. Он уже привел себя в порядок, натянув джинсы. — Я бы остановил тебя, если бы они меня парили. К тому же… — он замолкает, глядя на него сверху, все еще опираясь на раковину. — Мне, типа, они нравятся.

Джемин почти заводится заново. Ухмылка вырисовывается на его губах.

— Приятно знать, — отвечает он, делая глубокий вдох, прежде чем решить, что он наконец-то достаточно спокоен.

Джемин делает движение, чтобы подняться, и слегка внезапно, Джено снова начинает говорить.

— Если тебя все устраивает, — выдает он, — давай повторим.

Джемин почти теряет равновесие, его левое колено предает его в последнюю секунду. Джено подхватывает парня за запястья, что заставлят На занервничать и поддаться панике: от близости и тепла, которое излучает Джено.

Ли смотрит на него через длинные, темные ресницы с полуулыбкой на губах и Джемин в курсе: он обречен. Он может только сказать «да».

Парень улыбается.

— Звучит как план, — соглашается он, подмигивая. — Дай мне свой телефон.

Брови Джено слегка хмурятся, но он все равно подчиняется.

— Сначала помой руки, как бы.

Джемин смеется, отодвигаясь от Джено. Вода холодная, и после того как он моет руки, он также немного брызгает на лицо, стараясь не задеть глаза, хотя его тени уже и так смазанные из-за пота. Ох, ну. Оно того стоило.

Парень вытирает руки о джинсы, прежде чем взять телефон Джено.

— Я сохранил свой номер, — объясняет он, печатая по экрану. Проверяя, не забыл бы добавить розовый эмоджи сердечка рядом с именем и заканчивает, блокируя экран. — Напиши мне позже, чтобы у меня тоже был твой номер.

— Хорошо, но надо предупредить, что я ужасен в переписках, — застенчиво признает Джено, протягивая руку за телефоном, но Джемин убирает его прочь прежде, чем парень смог забрать.

Он улыбается, приближаясь к нему, пока они не оказываются в сантиметрах друг от друга.

— Это нормально, — говорит он. — Мне просто придется писать тебе первым.

Его рука проскальзывает под рукой Джено, через ребра и останавливается на спине, укладывая телефон в задний карман джинс, прежде чем сделать шаг назад.

Джено фыркает, находя его действия забавными.

— Нет, серьезно, спроси Ренджуна, — говорит он, покачивая головой. — Я не отвечаю, разве что кто-то, например, умирает.

— Запомнил, — отвечает Джемин со смехом. — Ладно, пошли, а то мои друзья точно ищут меня уже.

Они выходят из ванной быстро, тихо, хотя музыка все еще вопит, и определенно никто их не слышал и не видел.

— Потанцуем? — спрашивает Джемин, потому что даже если он пиздец устал, он бы не за что не пропустил шанс увидеть танцующего Джено снова.

Джено кивает с этой милой улыбкой, и Джемин тоже улыбается, утягивая его в гостиную, готовый продолжить веселиться и сходить с ума.

На следующий день он просыпается в полдень. Парень кряхтит, чувствуя слабость и усталость, а его шея болит из-за позы в которой он спал. Он помнит, что попал в свою комнату после 5 утра и отрубился на диване, уставший в смерть после всех танцев, алкоголя, поцелуев и секса.

Но у него хотя бы не болит голова.

Парень поднимается, решая принять теплый душ, чтобы освежиться. Напялив удобную одежду, он направился в комнату Донхека, чтобы узнать проснулся ли он, и хочет ли позавтракать.

На всякий случай, если парень спит, он только слегка открывает дверь. Но взамен Донхека, там Ренджун, спокойно спит сверху простыней с Юкхеем сбоку. Забавно, потому что последний почти падает с кровати, а Ренджун выглядит прелестно маленьким рядом с ним. Юкхей держит руку на талии Ренджуна, и Джемин почти что визжит от того, какие они милые. Он достает телефон из кармана и украдкой делает несколько фоток, прежде чем закрыть дверь.

Из-за голода он направляется на кухню, и решает сделать обед по-быстрому: стеклянную лапшу с жареным овощами и рисом. В итоге готовит целую кучу, на случай если Ренджун и Юкхей решат остаться на обед, а если еще что-то остается, то Донхек сможет доесть завтра.

Джемин на середине процесса готовки, обжаривая овощи, когда Ренджун открывает дверь в кухню, все еще сонный.

— Инджунни! — восклицает он, посылая ему воздушный поцелуй.

— Успокойся, почему ты настолько активный в такую рань? Боже, — ноет Ренджун, направляясь прямо к раковине, чтобы налить воды в стакан.

— Но уже два часа дня, — парирует Джемин, надувая губы, когда Ренджун присаживается на стул за столешницей прямо напротив. На перемешивает овощи еще раз, уменьшая огонь, начиная искать тарелку для еды.

— Почему ты тут, кстати? Я думал Марк и Донхек подбросили меня вчера ночью, — спрашивает он, беря лопатку в левую руку и выключая огонь правой.

— Так и было, но потом Донхек захотел остаться с Марком. И Джено попросил у Юкхея комнату на ночь, так что мы решили завалиться сюда, — объясняет Ренджун, его взгляд удерживается на воде, пока он двигает стакан туда и обратно. — Просто ты сразу прямо на диван и буквально отрубился, потому не заметил.

Джемин выгибает рот в форме буквы «о». Тогда понятно, Ренджун и Юкхей остались тут, пусть у Джуна и есть своя квартира. Но…

_Джено_. Он попросил Юкхея освободить комнату на ночь. Хм. Интересно.

— Просто признай, что вы вдвоем были слишком пьяными, чтобы вернуться в твою квартиру, — Джемин дразнит с улыбкой. Он бросает лопатку в раковину.

Ренджун хмурится.

— Чтобы ты знал, Янян и Тэн поспорили со мной смогу ли я выпить водку прямо из бутылки. И вообще-то, ты должен сказать мне спасибо, мелкий засранец.

Джемин смеется.

— И за что это? — спрашивает он, поднимая бровь.

— Потому что это _я_ попросил Юкхея пригласить Джено. Технически, это я нашел тебе с кем поебаться прошлой ночью.

— Ты сделал что?!

— Не ори, Юкхей все еще спит, — шикает на него Ренджун. — На самом деле поверить не могу, что ты сосался с Яняном _и_ Джено. Разочарован, но не удивлен, — предъявляет обвинение Ренджун, покачивая головой. — Янян так расстроился тогда, что ты его продинамил.

Джемин поднимает голову от тарелки с рисом так быстро, что у него хрустит шея.

— Че? Он сказал все ок! — восклицает он и стонет, пробегая рукой по больной шее.

— Поверить не могу что ты и на это купился, — резко отвечает Ренджун. — Ты такой слепой к чувствам людей иногда.

— Так не честно, Инджуни, — хмурится Джемин. — Это он ко мне подкатил прошлой ночью.

Ренджун обдумывает его слова перед ответом.

— Янян уже перестрадал, явно, — замечает он, постукивая пальцами по стакану с водой. — И я не хотел тебя обидеть своими словами. Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что ты милый, иногда _слишком_ милый с людьми. Часто ты физически сближаешься с людьми, делаешь им приятно и так, чтобы им было комфортно рядом с тобой. Но с другой стороны, также это ты строишь стену и эмоционально отдаляешься от всех. Вот что я хотел сказать.

Джемин разворачивается, задумываясь, пока моет посуду. В этом есть какой-то смысл. Ему нравятся люди, и он любит находиться в их центре. Но сближаться с ними? Можно по пальцам пересчитать. Донхек и Ренджун, например. Джисон — его друг и с одной стороны усыновленный ребенок. Марк, парень его лучшего друга. Ну и все.

Джемин закрывает кран.

— Вау, не хотел заставлять тебя шевелить мозгами в день божий, — отшучивается Ренджун, но легкая ухмылка его раскрывает.

Джемин хватает полотенце и вытирает руки.

— Твои слова всегда заставляют меня задуматься, Инджуни. Может тебе стоит еще взять и курс психологии, — замечает он со смешком. Парень натягивает улыбку на лицо, прежде чем повернуться снова к Ренджуну. — Просто… мне нелегко открываться людям.

— Знаю, знаю, это нормально. Плохо только если это тебя беспокоит, угу? — успокаивает Ренджун с мягким взглядом, поднимаясь. — Ладно, пойду будить Юкхея. Накормишь нас, да?

Джемин расслабляется.

— Конечно, глупенький. Как благодарность за то, что нашел с кем мне потрахаться.

Ренджун имитирует звуки рвоты и Джемин смеется.

Он накрывает стол на троих со стеклянной лапшой, овощами и рисом, и сохраняет немного остатков на потом.

Джено все таки пишет ему, хоть и спустя целую неделю. В его сообщении только загадочный эмоджи кота, но Джемин все равно улыбается.

**Джемини** **💘💘** **20:08**

во-первых, джено

поверить не могу, самое первое, что ты мне прислал, это эмоджи кота

ಠ_ಠ

**Неизвестный номер 20:08**

что не так с котами

я люблю котов

все должны любить котов

**Джемини** **💘💘** **20:08**

ಠ_ಠ

**Неизвестный номер 20:08**

ЧС

…

шучу

Джемин смеется и перекачивается на кровати, чтобы сесть, скрестив ноги. Его локти начали болеть из-за веса.

Он сохраняет номер Джено, прежде чем вернуться к чату.

**Джемини** **💘💘** **20:10**

ты же выкупаешь что это не смешно, если ты говоришь, что это шутка?

в любом случае

мне скучно

не хочешь чем-то заняться

???

(灬╹ω╹灬)

 **Джено** **😻** **20:10**

ммм

лады

Джемин направляется к шкафу, открывая дверь и одновременно отвечая Джено, чтобы обсудить детали встречи. Он останавливается на паре рванных джинс и разрисованной футболке. Классика всегда спасает. Переодевшись, он идет на кухню, перерыв все шкафчики, пока не находит то, что нужно: _секретная_ заначка вкусняшек Донхека. Он нашел ее случайно несколько месяцев назад, потому что в отличие от соседа, он реально использует кухню для готовки.

Спустя час он стучится в дверь Джено, спрятав руки в карманы штанов. Джено приветствует его с застенчивой улыбкой, а Джемин входит в помещение беззаботно.

Как только На отдает парню вкусняшки, тот предлагает ему выпить.

— Ну, хочешь посмотреть что-то или… — Джено замолкает, глядя на него.

Джемин смеется.

— Ага. Дам тебе возможность выбрать, раз уж мы у тебя дома.

В итоге они смотрят аниме, которое очень рекомендовал Джено. Джемин смотрел аниме и до этого, одно из популярных, но ему в целом все равно. Только во второй серии сюжет стал напряженным, но на третьем эпизоде он официально купился.

— Окей, мне почти понравилось, — шепчет парень, не отрываясь от экрана, пока берет очередной чипс.

— Я оскорблен, — отвечает драматично Джено. — Хочу заметить, что у меня отличный вкус в аниме.

Джемин смеется.

К моменту пятого эпизода он заинтересован. Спрашивает название аниме снова, записывает в заметки на телефоне, просто чтобы не забыть. Зная себя, он точно взахлеб посмотрит его, начиная с завтрашнего дня.

Джемин просит перерыв у Джено на шестой серии. Ли поднимается и выключает ноутбук и телевизор. Джемин наблюдает как он вытягивает руки в воздухе, потягиваясь, прежде чем легонько зевнуть.

— Мне пора идти? — спрашивает На, поднимаясь с дивана. Он пытается быть вежливым. У него нет намерения заставлять Джено.

Джено смеется, сладко и коротко, от чего Джемин улыбается.

— Ты раньше таким не занимался, да? — спустя секунду спрашивает Джено, с честностью в голосе.

— Эм, ну… — начинает Джемин, всегда яркий и красноречивый. — Давненько это было, мне кажется.

— Все окей, — спокойно отвечает Джено, делая шаг ближе. — Если честно, ты просто должен говорить прямо. Озвучивать, чего ты хочешь. Можем начать работать с этого.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джемин. Сколько бы комплиментов он не получал о том, какой он очаровательный, у Джено однозначно есть свой путь в выражении всякого рода вещей. Его безмятежность успокаивает парня. Это хорошо, им просто надо продолжать действовать просто и прямолинейно. И все будет нормально.

Джемин делает вдох. Он уже сделал выбор и сейчас ему придется следовать за ним.

Парень кладет руки на плечи Джено и наклоняется к нему. Ли закрывает глаза и встречает его на полпути. Поцелуй медленный, воздушный, и Джемину приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не ускориться. Ему хочется целоваться с Джено до потери пульса. И, возможно, он сможет устроить это позже.

Боже, он надеется, что он сделает это позже.

— Я сказал озвучивать свои желания, но, думаю, это тоже работает, — отвечает Джено, находя рукой плечо Джемина.

— Маленькими шагами, Джено, — отвечает На, подмигивая. — Маленькими.

Парень улыбается на это, но ничего не отвечает. Взамен, он присаживается на диван и хватает Джемина за бедра, мягко усаживая его на свои коленки. И Джемин позволяет. Он смотрит на Джено сверху, внимательно изучая его с ухмылкой на лице.

— Твоя родинка очень милая, — комментирует он, указывая на нее. Джемин хотел сказать это еще в первую ночь, когда они встретились.

Щеки Джено розовеют на секунду, и это довольно привлекательно, если честно.

— _Черт_ , ты всегда такой?

Джемин знает. Он знает, о чем говорит Джено, но все равно спрашивает с невинной ухмылкой.

— Какой такой? Пленительный? Очаровательный? Восхитительный?

— _Кокетливый_ , — говорит Джено, избегая взгляда.

Джемин смеется, перед тем как наклониться, чтобы поцеловать его снова. Он берет подбородок Джено в руки и целует глубоко, языком исследуя жар внутри рта. По-другому, не так как до этого, хоть и медленно. В этот раз поцелуй — словно огонь. Горящий и сжигающий все на своем пути.

Джемин целует его вот так, до нехватки воздуха. Джено смотрит на него снова _тем_ взглядом, темным и голодным, который посылает мурашки по спине.

Они целуются и где-то между этим, Джемину удается снять футболку с Джено.

Парень пробегает глазами по телу второго. И черт, он знал, что Джено в форме, чувствовал ранее, дрожащими пальцами проводя пальцами по его животу, но видеть идеальный пресс так близко сейчас — это заставляет Джемина хотеть облизывать, целовать и прикасаться, потому что _бля, Джено горячий_.

Он позволяет рукам сделать работу, перемещая подушечками пальцев по всей открытой коже. Парень ухмыляется, останавливаясь на напряженных сосках Джено, сжимая чувствительную кожу мягко и осторожно. Джено издает громкий вздох в рот Джемина, целуя его быстрее и желаннее.

На надавливает сильнее и жестче, и Джено тут же _стонет_.

Джемин останавливается и смотрит на него.

— Тебе нравится грубо, Джено?

В этот раз парень не уводит взгляд. Наоборот, он смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Да, — говорит он. Напряжение разрезает воздух, захватывающее. Джемин не двигается даже на сантиметр. Он просто _ждет_. — Итак, Джемин… Как ты этим воспользуешься?

Джемин даже не думал, что это возможно, но он заводится еще сильнее. Жар и нервирующее ощущение в паху нарастает.

— Блять.

Он кусает шею Джено и двигает бедрами вниз, что так восхитительно: волна удовлетворения из его промежности заставляет задыхаться. Джено рычит под ним, двигая бедрами в темпе, который задал На. Они оба отчаянно нуждаются в большем количестве трения, и Джемин двигается быстрее и быстрее, целуя его безрассудно.

Джено любит по-грубому.

Джемин хочет ему дать эту _грубость_.

Он откидывается назад и прикладывает палец к губам Джено. Парень смотрит на него, тут же раскрывая рот. Медленно Джемин толкает палец внутрь, чувствуя мягкие, красивые губы Джено и затем, теплоту и влажность рта вокруг. Джемин добавляет еще один палец, в этот раз грубо, и Джено начинает облизывать, вращая язык вокруг них, делая их мокрыми, посасывая, пока Джемин не задыхается с твердым членом в штанах.

Он делает глубокий вдох перед вопросом:

— Чего ты хочешь, Джено? Скажи мне.

— Хочу… — парень давится, пальцы все еще у него во рту, — отсосать тебе.

Это удивляет Джемина в особом смысле. Джено такой же твердый, как и он, но предлагает минет, а не что-то другое.

— Уверен? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — говорит Джено, — _пожалуйста_.

Это все, что Джемину было нужно. Он поднимается, расстегивая штаны в спешке. Джено следит за движениями его пальцев, что только делает Джемина более нетерпеливым.

Когда он справляется, Джено поднимается с дивана и падает на пол.

— _Черт_ , — бормочет Джемин. Вид парня без футболки, разогретого и на коленях заставляет его тяжело втянуть воздух.

А когда Джено раскатывает презерватив по члену Джемина дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами, он знает, что это будет хорошо.

Всего спустя несколько секунд и Джено наконец-то берет его в рот. Он не предупреждает, сжимая губы вокруг члена за долю секунды, заставляя Джемина стонать. Так горячо, тепло и узко — рот на его члене, по ощущениям чистое блаженство для Джемина.

И затем Джено начинает сосать.

Жестко, его голова двигается вверх и ниже, ниже, _ниже_ , пока Джемин не чувствует, как член упирается в горло. Он громко стонет, настолько ему приятно. Никто еще не заставлял его чувствовать себя так во время минета. Джемину хочется плакать от удовольствия.

— Джено… — он тяжело выдахает, — у тебя так хорошо получается, детка.

Джено продолжает заглатывать глубже, быстро. Слюна везде, вокруг рта, на подбородке, пот собирается на лбу, а его глаза блестят. Джено в полном беспорядке. Как и Джемин. И ему пиздец как нравится каждый момент.

Джено останавливается также быстро, как и начал.

— Джемин, — говорит он, затаив дыхание, требовательно, — трахни меня в рот.

_Ебанный пиздец._

Джено опять открывает губы и Джемин толкается внутрь, не теряя и секунды. Он кладет руку на волосы Джено и начинает двигаться. Ощущение горла против члена сводит с ума. Джено давится слюной, задыхается от нехватки воздуха, но продолжает облизывать и сосать, пока Джемин трахает его рот.

Так жарко вокруг. Горло Джено, когда он толкается в него снова и снова, то, как он рычит и глотает, скулит, словно слишком сильно наслаждается этим.

— Дж.. Джено, я почти…

Джено гремит, слезы катятся из прекрасных глаз, и Джемин не сдерживается. Он кончает с громким всхлипом из-за вида Джено — его вишневых щек и плотно сцепленных губ вокруг члена.

Первым отпускает Ли, вытирая слюну с лица внешней стороной руки. Джемин делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем натянуть штаны.

— Эм, Джено? — спрашивает он. — Хочешь ли я…

Парень прочищает горло.

— Нет, все окей.

— Правда? Но я могу…

— Все хорошо, правда, — говорит он, и тогда Джемин смотрит вниз. У Джено больше не стоит.

— О Боже, — парень выдает удивленный вздох. — Ты уже кончил?

— Эм, возможно? — говорит Джено, кладя руку на затылок.

Джемин ухмыляется.

— Тебе реально нравится грубый секс, да? — спрашивает он, но не ждет ответа, который уже знает. — Стоит отдать тебе должное, кстати. Это был лучший отсос в моей жизни.

Джено мягко, смущенно смеется, немного кашляя. Джемин протягивает к нему руку, улыбаясь, прежде чем потянуть парня, помогая подняться. Они оба падают на диван спустя секунду, прикасаясь руками.

— Было хорошо. Я думаю, мой голос будет довольно ебаным несколько следующих дней, — говорит Ли, снова прочищая горло.

— Ага, _довольно буквально_ , — добавляет Джемин.

— Поверить не могу, ты это сказал, — отвечает Джено, находя слова забавными.

Джемин только смеется. После этого комната становится тихой на пару секунд, пока он не чувствует ладонь на руке. На поворачивается к парню.

— Я думаю, нам нужно использовать кодовые слова, — предлагает он.

Джемин немного двигается, чтобы оказаться в более удобном положении.

— Кодовые слова? — спрашивает он.

— Да, типа как светофор. Так легче общаться и спрашивать друг друга, что будет комфортным.

— Звучит неплохо, — задумывается и отвечает Джемин. Вроде это легко использовать. — Ты всегда такой аккуратный со своими друзьями по сексу, Джено?

— Эм, да? — неуверенно отвечает он. — В любом случае, нам стоит обсудить кинки когда-нибудь тоже, но оставим на другой день.

Джемин устало улыбается.

— Ладно.

Спустя десять минут, когда он достаточно успокаивается, парень говорит, что ему пора идти. Джено проводит его к двери, чтобы попрощаться.

— Свидимся? — спрашивает он, стоя на коврике с милой кошечкой снаружи общежития.

Джемин ухмыляется.

— О, _определенно_.

По мнению Джемина, этой ночью он открывает три вещи, о которых думает, пока спускается по лестнице.

Во-первых, Ли Джено любит смотреть аниме и, вполне возможно, он виб.*2

Во-вторых, рядом с Ли Джено легко находиться.

И последнее…

Ли Джено невероятно опасный, когда хочет таким быть.

Когда Донхек входит в общежитие, драматично захлопывая дверь, Джемин знает, что пожалеет о том, что рассказал ему, где провел вторую половину дня. Парню надо заблокировать Донхека в контактах. Скоро. Джемин импульсивно отправляет сообщения, а Донхек — ебанная угроза.

— Поверить не могу твой «дружочек для ебли» пустил тебя в свою комнату посмотреть аниме, боже мой, куда катится этот мир, — говорит Донхек, падая на диван и роняя голову на колени Джемина прямо перед ноутбуком.

Джемин ставит на паузу видео со вздохом. Это абсолютно точно не опенинг сериала, который он смотрел с Джено ранее.

— Хорошо, во-первых, мы не просто «посмотрели аниме». Мы перепихнулись тоже, — оправдывается он, хлопая Донхека по руке, чтобы он убрал ее от пачки печенья, которую ел Джемин. Хек бросает обиженный взгляд в ответ.

— Вот именно, Джемин. Ты пытаешься с ним подружиться или что? — спрашивает он, в попытке снова украсть печеньку. В этот раз Джемин позволяет.

— Мы _буквально_ друзья с привилегиями, Хек, не понимаю, почему ты решил, что мы не можем быть друзьями, — противоречит он. — Друзья, которые занимаются сексом, — добавляет он, словно объяснил самую простую вещь в мире. Для него так и есть, вроде как. Так он видит их ситуацию с Джено.

— Лады. Звучит неправдоподобно, но ладно, — парирует Донхек. — У тебя никогда не было постоянно друга для секса после того, что случилось с Яняном ( _да_ , Ренджун мне рассказал), так что я не понимаю, почему ты захотел нового сейчас.

— Предатель, — бормочет парень, закрывая ноутбук с недовольным стоном, оставляя его на столе. — Черт, правду говорят. Друзья — это те, кто вставляют нож в спину.

— Выключи королеву драмы.

Джемин закатывает глаза.

— Кто бы говорил.

— Успокойся, речь о тебе, а не обо мне, — отвечает Донхек, поворачиваясь на диване, чтобы опереться на локоть. — Просто не тупи. Не привязывайся к нему, окей? — Джемин снова недовольно стонет. Он и так это уже знал, Боже правый. — Ренджун сказал, что Джено идеально подходит под твой типаж.

— Пф, первое правило блядствования — не поймать чувства. Ты шаришь, я не настолько тупой, Хек.

— Хорошо, если ты так говоришь, — побеждено вздыхает Донхек. Он поднимается. — Я иду к Марку, хочешь со мной?

— И снова быть третьим лишним? Нет, спасибо, — дразнится он, просто зная, что это бесит Донхека.

— М, ладно.

Джемин поднимается с дивана, следуя за парнем к двери. Он обнимает его сзади, смеясь.

— Погнали, дуралей.

Обычно послеобеденное время понедельника парень оставляет для еженедельной походки за вафлями в кафе дальше по улице. Иногда Донхек идет с ним, но чаще всего — Ренджун. Джемин подозревал, что это связано не с ним, а с одержимостью Хуана жасминовым чаем, но он не жалуется. Не тогда, когда ест орео, нутеллу и взбитые сливки на вафле в спокойствии.

Но сегодня Джисон и Ченлэ присоединились к нему и его многоуважаемому гостю Ренджуну.

Они направляются прямо за один из больших столиков, которые Джемин считает невероятно милыми, и он занимает место рядом с Джисоном перед тем, как его украдет Лэлэ. Последний ничего не говорит об этом, так что Джемин хмыкает, удовлетворенный, после обнимая Джисона сбоку.

— Сунни! Я так скучал! Как ты?! Ченлэ хорошо о тебе заботится? — выдает он одно за другим, пока тыкает в щеку парня, приближаясь к нему, успешно сбивая кепку с его головы.

— Хен, прошу, — ноет Джисон, распластавшись в его объятиях, в попытке отпихнуть от себя Джемина.

Он отступает с коротким смешком, наблюдая, как официантка дает им меню с невозмутимым лицом, и уходит.

— Итак, ребята, — говорит Ченлэ, быстро проглядывая меню, — не хотите рассказать нам, что случилось на вечеринке Дэджуна? — и добавляет со странной, загадочной улыбкой. — Мы слышали… всякое.

— Всякое? — спрашивает Ренджун, напрягаясь, опуская плечи.

— О, ничего такого, только то, что ты _оче-е-ень_ сблизился со своим подопечным, — говорит Чжон, хихикая.

Ренджун не в восторге от его слов. Джемин замечает зарождение румян на щеках парня за секунду.

— Ты говоришь так, словно он моя собака или вроде…

— Ну, у него _есть_ определенные сходства со щенками, — вставляет Джемин.

— Ох, заткнись, — говорит Ренджун, пытаясь ударить его, но На двигается как раз вовремя, избегая его удара. Сбоку вздыхает Джисон. И тут Джун невозмутимо выдает: — Я бы на твоем месте сильно меня не дразнил.

— _О?_ — выдыхает Ченлэ.

Джемин прищуривается на парня.

— Даже не смей…

— Ага, — Ренджун открыто его игнорирует, глядя на Ченлэ с притворным незаинтересованным выражением лица. — Видел, как он сосался с Джено прямо в коридоре. Теперь не знаю, как стереть проклятое видение из сетчатки глаз.

— Стой, Ли Джено? — спрашивает Ченлэ, одновременно с Джисоном, который шепчет это с широкими глазами. — Джено-хен?

— Ага, Ли Джено, единственный и неповторимый, — подтверждает Ренджун с удовлетворенной ухмылкой на лице.

— Какого черта, — в неверии бормочет Джемин.

— О Боже! — выкрикивает Ченлэ. — Он в танцевальной команде с Джисоном!

— Не знал, что он танцует, — говорит Ренджун, и рот Джемина отваливается, когда он поворачивается к Джисону.

— Да, он заместитель капитана, на самом деле, — подтверждает парень. — Джено присоединился на второй год, кажется.

— Ебаный в рот, — выдыхает Джемин. Странное чувство застывает внутри. Нечто близкое к недовольству и, немного похожее на зависть. Он поворачивается к Ченлэ. — Ты серьезно? Хочешь сказать, что и ты с Джисоном тоже знали Джено?

— Эм, да? А что? — отвечает парень.

— Какого хуя. Почему все вокруг меня знали Джено, но не я? Это какое-то проклятие Джено? — пищит Джемин, вжимаясь в место.

Ренджун фыркает.

— Чего ты ноешь, Джемин, ты бы все равно выебал…

— О Боже! — шипит Джисон, подпрыгивая на месте в панике.

— Отвратительно, — ворчит Ченлэ.

— Ну, ты сам спросил, — замечает Ренджун с довольной улыбкой.

— Я _не_ спрашивал про детали, — отвечает Ченлэ, посылая ему предупреждающий взгляд.

Джемину понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Он вздыхает.

— _Проехали_ , — выделяет он. — Что вы будете заказывать? Я хочу попробовать банановый сплит, кто-то хочет разделить?

Ченлэ тут же сияет со своего места.

— Я!

Когда официантка приходить принять заказ, Ренджун делает его первым, запрашивая только жасминовый чай. Джисон заказывает лимонад и радужные вафли, Джемин банановый сплит для себя с Ченлэ и свою стандартную чашку кофе с орео-нутелла вафли.

— Ты уверен, что съешь это все? — спрашивает Ченлэ, когда официантка уходит.

Ренджун качает головой.

— Его страсти к сладостям составляет конкуренцию только его страсть к хуя…

— Сквернослов! — прерывает Джемин, но все равно смеется.

С его стороны Джисон недовольно стонет, руками поправляя кепку сильнее вниз, когда официантка приносит их напитки.

Джемин отпивает кофе: горький вкус знакомо и приятно играет на языке. Он задумывается заказать ли еще порцию, когда ему приносят вафли. Такие величавые и вкусные, достойные инстаграма. Желудок Джемина сжимается от голода, хотя он ел меньше, чем три часа назад.

Парень накалывает на вилку еду, выслушивая, как Ченлэ с Ренджуном взволнованно обсуждают поездку в Китай, когда чувствует вибрацию телефона. Количество уведомлений, которые он получает за тридцать секунд, дают понять: Донхек близко.

Когда он поворачивается к двери, тот уже тут, в поисках них. Парень поднимает руку, маша, и Донхек ловит его взглядом. Джемин двигается, чтобы дать ему место сесть, прося также двинуться Джисона, чье тело теперь почти вплотную прижато к стенке.

— Это что, воссоединение цирка? — спрашивает Донхек с хитрой ухмылкой, присаживаясь рядом с Джемином.

— _Да_ , и ты клоун, — быстро отвечает Ренджун. — Мы тебя ждали, рад, рад видеть, что ты успел на шоу, Донхек.

Парень смотрит на второго с ядовитым взглядом, прежде чем начать смеяться.

— Неплохо, неплохо, — признает поражение он. — В любом случае, что я пропустил?

Ренджун и Джемин коротко обмениваются взглядами.

— О, ничего особенного, — отвечает Джемин. 

Он встречает Джено снова во вторник в аудитории. Джемин думает, будет как-то неловко, но затем к нему доходит: когда ты располагаешь Джено к себе, то он намного общительнее, чем можно ожидать.

На самом деле это Джено первый подходит к Джемину, падая на место рядом с ним, только спустя секунду спрашивая свободно ли оно. Джемин смеется, качая головой, и затем они начинают комфортно болтать.

Джемину нравится, как Джено супер восторженно болтает о новом сериале, который хочет посмотреть, как он жалуется на предметы, как он подходит ближе во время пары, как он наклоняется к плечу Джемина, чтобы спросить что-то об определенном законе, который он не понял.

Они садятся рядом во время следующей пары тоже, но Джено…

Ну, он не пишет ему снова, и Джемин сбит с толку добрую минуту. Стоит ли ему написать первым? Или таким образом Джено подразумевает, что он хочет быть просто друзьями? Потому что даже если Джемину понравилось, как развивались события между ними, он согласен и с этим развитием тоже.

Тем не менее, Джемин далеко от терпеливости, и вот почему на четвертую неделю занятий, первое, что он спрашивает, когда видит Джено — об этом. Парень смеется.

— Я же говорил тебе спросить Ренджуна, если не веришь! Я очень плох в переписках. Вечно забываю отвечать.

— _О_ , — Джемин замолкает, потому что совсем забыл спросить у Ренджуна.

— Если хочешь встретиться, то лучше спроси лично. Я всегда свободен для чего-угодно, — говорит парень, открывая ноутбук. — Не часто выхожу гулять, в любом случае.

— Вау, я как будто вернулся в двадцатый век с тобой, — отшучивается Джемин. Это все еще удивительно. Он знал людей, которые плохи в переписках, как Марк, но не до такой степени.

Джено снова смеется.

— Привыкнешь со временем.

Джемни улыбается.

— Да, возможно, привыкну.

Только через день у Джемина выпадает возможность спросить Ренджуна. Он делает голоток кофе. Все еще довольно горячий, но не достаточно, чтобы обжечься. Ренджун рядом вздыхает.

— Это правда. Я написал ему, потому что застрял в ванной и не мог выйти, — говорит он, потряхивая головой, будто переживая заново плохие воспоминания. — Он не отвечал, так что пришлось просить Яняна вытащить задницу из класса и помочь мне.

Джемин давится кофе.

— О Боже, почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас!

Джемин кладет чашку на стол, прямо рядом с ноутбуком. Они работают в кафе над заданиями для следующей недели, потому что Ренджун, каким-то образом, способен заставить Джемина собраться с силами и быть продуктивным больше 10 минут. Сейчас среда, а значит, после этой встречи у него будет больше свободного времени на выходных. За что он благодарен.

— Потому что я знаю, что ты еще не раз вспомнишь об этом, засрань, — отвечает Ренджун, и, пожалуй, не ошибается. Джемин точно об этом не забудет больше никогда.

— К слову, поверить не могу, что ты действительно смог заставить Яняна молчать, — говорит он. — Стой… нет, — ему понадобилось лишь немного подумать, чтобы изменить решение, — на самом деле, я могу представить.

Ренджун ухмыляется, делая глоток жасминового чая без сахара.

— В любом случае, нужно ли мне знать по какой причине тебя беспокоит Джено и его проблема с переписками?

Джемин смеется, уставившись в газету, которую читал в ноутбуке.

— Вероятно, нет.

— Понятно.

Пятницы обозначены как «Время Марка» для Донхека: послеобеденные свидания сначала в библиотеке, затем в дешевых ресторанах или в фастфуде. Джемин помнит об этом, приглашая Джено к себе, пока они уходят вместе с занятий, и чувствует себя очень взволнованным, когда последний реально соглашается.

Парень пишет ему подробности позже в тот же день, как и обещал, но Джено, на самом деле, никогда не отвечает на оставленную им десятку сообщений, переполненных смайликами. Ближе к пятнице, он должен позвонить Джено, узнать в силе ли их планы.

И, в конце концов, это случается.

Без прелюдии, оба истощенные, ведь конец недели дался тяжело. Так обычно и происходит каждый семестр, когда нагрузка становится плотнее. Все что хочет Джемин — просто снять стресс перед наступлением выходных. Даже лучше, если это происходит с Джено.

Они приступают, как только попадают на диван. В этот раз, дело не доходит до постели.

Джемин глубоко втрахивает Джено в подушки, пока тот не начинает хныкать, умоляя ускориться, и На угождает ему. Он кусает правое плечо Ли, заставляя всхлипывать, и сразу же облизывает красноту. Левой рукой Джемин удерживает бедра парня, а правой — за голову. Тянет за волосы между пальцами, сначала несильно, а затем грубее, когда Джено стонет _боже, да, продолжай._

Проходит не так много времени, прежде чем они оба оказываются на грани, стонущие, желая кончить. Джемин убирает руки от головы Джено, в последний раз дернув волосы, сильнее, чем прежде и Джено стонет, хнычет, наконец-то кончая.

Они лежат на диване, уставшие после того как закончили. Большая часть одежды до сих пор на них. Джемин чувствует себя удобно, но изнеможенно, наполовину лежа на спинке, наполовину на подлокотнике. Спустя некоторое время Джено говорит, что пиздецки проголодался и Джемин поднимается, предлагая приготовить что-нибудь.

— Стой, ты готовишь? — спрашивает Джено, смотря на него глазами полными надежды, все еще лежа на диване.

— Да, — отвечает Джемин, пуская на лицо небольшую улыбку.

Джено реагирует довольным гулом.

— Отлично! Я очень голодный.

— Что хочешь поесть? — судя по всему, Джемин ощущает себя особенно щедрым после секса.

Глубоко внутри ему, возможно, хочется впечатлить Джено своей стряпней.

У Джено уходит несколько секунд для переваривания вопроса.

— Что-нибудь вкусное и быстрое, если честно. Я готов съесть почти что угодно прямо сейчас.

Разум Джемина уже проходится по всевозможным блюдам, которые он мог бы приготовить. И решение приходит довольно быстро.

— Ладно, — говорит Джемин, — иди со мной.

Он надвигается на кухню с Джено прямо за ним.

Парни расслабленно общаются: Джемин готовит рис, пока Джено сидит за барной стойкой. Ли рассказывает о новых аниме, которые начал недавно смотреть, а Джемин слушает, занятой перемешиванием жареного риса, попутно обжаривая немного мяса. Простое блюдо, которое он может сделать с закрытыми глазами. Быстро готовится и вкусное, как и просил Джено.

Джемин переворачивает рис, пока Ли выглядит увлеченным, наблюдая за каждым движением. Парень заканчивает готовить несколько минуты спустя.

Он подает две тарелки, оставляя посуду тонуть в ожидании мойки, но быстро убирая все вокруг. Джено ждет его все это время и Джемин садится на оставшийся стул с улыбкой.

— Наслаждайся, — говорит он, указывая на пищу перед ними.

Когда Джено зарывается вилкой в самое дно тарелки, Джемин сосредоточенно наблюдает за ним, посмеиваясь с того, как он буквально пихает еду в рот.

Джено перестает жевать, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Это невероятно! Понятия не имел, что ты так готовишь!

Джемин пожимает плечами, пробуя тоже.

Неплохо.

— Ну, что я могу сказать? Это один из множества моих талантов, — дразнит он с широкой улыбкой.

— Хорошо, больше я не буду кормить твое эго, — предупреждает Джено, слегка нахмурившись. Он делает откусывает еще и хмурость пропадает.

— Я буквально кормлю тебя сейчас, ты должен кормить мое эго в оплату, — дуется Джемин.

— Секса недостаточно? — спрашивает Джено, и _ну_.

— Хорошее замечание, — крутит вилкой Джемин, — но я рад знать, что тебе нравится. Хек слишком привык к моей еде, неблагодарный ноющий идиот.

— Кто такой Хек? — интересуется Джено и добавляет, чавкая: — Ммм, я бы за это заплатил, серьезно.

— Мой сосед по комнате, — отвечает Джемин. — Тогда прекрасно, что тебе не нужно платить. Готовка бесплатна для друзей и, — он подмигивает, — всяких Джено.

— Кажется у тебя хороший сосед, — останавливается Джено, оставляя вилку в тарелке. — Не говори так, иначе я буду заходить на обед чуть ли не каждый день, — и признается со страдальческим видом, —

я полный нуль в готовке!

— Поверь мне, тебе лучше не знать ничего о Донхеке, — смеется Джемин. — И я был бы не против.

Джено поднимает брови в удивлении.

— Серьезно?

— Серьезно.

Джено лыбится.

— Тогда потом не жалуйся, что я заставил тебя.

Джемин с улыбкой качает головой. Ли смотрит на еду.

— Я работаю в ресторане, — говорит он, внезапно застенчивым тоном. — Может ты мог бы как-то заглянуть.

— Ты предлагаешь мне халявную еду? — спрашивает тот. — Потому что я в деле.

Джено смеется.

— Я могу сделать скидку, но ты все равно должен заплатить.

Джемин улыбается.

— _Вредина_.

Они чаще зависают после этого. Джемин осознает, что ему просто надо лично говорить с Джено, чтобы построить планы. Даже для него это проще, чем он думал, пусть парень и привык общаться через сообщения. Джено легкий на подъем, добрый и непредсказуемо смешной. Джемин ценит его компанию, особенно, если к ней прилагается дополнение в виде отменного секса. Они начинают видеться все чаще и чаще с каждой неделей.

Но он не ожидает снова встретить Джено в спортзале.

Впервые это произошло больше месяца назад, и Джемин не видел парня там с тех пор. Он забыл, как тогда сказал о совместных тренировках, а вспоминает только когда видит Джено снова, на беговой дорожке.

Помещение почти пустое, поэтому На узнает его издали. В этот раз, на нем шорты, вместо спортивных штанов, и это не очень полезно для сердца Джемина. Даже когда они должны быть сосредоточены на дневной рутине, Джемин не способен ни на что, кроме наблюдения за тем, как шорты приподнимаются, обнажая кожу бедер, и тем, как мускулы рук напрягаются, когда тот поднимает гири.

Джено уже весь потный, волосы — полнейший хаос, с красными щеками и неистовым дыханием от стараний. Эта знакомая сцена заставляет пальцы Джемина слегка трястись.

Спустя еще несколько мучительных упражнений, он решает остановиться на сегодня. В любом случае он не может нормально сконцентрироваться. Так, вместо того, чтобы завершить тренировку, он решает переодеться. Надевает наушники и бросает мобильник в карман, направляясь к раздевалке.

Но далеко не уходит, так как Джено подходит ближе и предлагает растягиваться вместе. Часть Джемина готова отказаться, но он все же прогибается.

Парни садятся на мат в одном из самых пустых углов помещения. Джено помогает ему со спиной, надавливая всем телом, пока Джемин наконец не касается носков. Пальцы Ли скользят от его рук до торса и щекочут. Джемин хихикает, но резко прерывается, когда Джено еще немного ниже складывает его, жжение в центре его спины и ног выдавливает из него стон.

Джено трижды нажимает на спину, прежде чем отпустить. Джемин тяжело дышит и отдыхает пару секунд до очередного прогиба, на этот раз вытягиваясь руками к правой ноге.

Ли двигает руки от центра спины парня ниже. Джемин хочет попросить перестать щекотать его, но руки последнего охватывают живот Джемина с двух сторон.

Прикосновения теплые, нежные, даже робкие.

Джено надавливает немного сильнее коленом, напрягая его спину, просовывая руки под футболку Джемина и задерживая их на прессе. Однако тот вновь никак не реагирует.

Но все это до момента, как Джено медленно опускает руку ниже живота парня. Дыхание Джемина прерывается, когда пальцы Ли касаются резинки его трусов. Слабое, но парализующее прикосновение сопутствует с теплым дыханием Джено на его шее. Парень не сдерживает вздрог.

Джемин закрывает глаза на мгновение, как руки Джено уже исчезают. Парень выпрямляется, медленно разворачивая голову в сторону Джено. Он не знает, чего ожидать, но темный и тяжелый взгляд Ли выбивает весь воздух из легких.

— Что ты…

— Моя очередь, — перебивает парень, садясь напротив.

Джемин сглатывает, но не возражает. Вместо этого встает, обходит, чтобы помочь растянуться. Он осторожно прикладывает правую ногу на спину Джено, как это делал он сам минуту назад, и давит. Джено быстро сгибается, пытаясь достать до кончиков пальцев.

— Ты не такой гибкий, как я, — говорит Джемин с ухмылкой на губах, невзирая на то, что Джено даже не видит его лица сейчас.

— Да? — спрашивает тот напряженно. — Сомневаюсь. Нужно проверить позже.

Джемин перестает улыбаться, укрепляя хватку на плечах Джено.

Он двигается под ним и На отпускает, отступая. Парень грациозно поднимается, растягивая шею с полузакрытыми глазами. Джемин видит слабый след засоса на его шее.

Джено замечает его взгляд и усмехается, делая шаг вперед.

— Пошли в раздевалку, — предлагает он, но больше походит на требование, когда он хватает левое запястье Джемина. Последний не может протестовать. Не когда Джено смотрит на него так, и он знает, что они жаждут одного.

— Пошли.

Они не ждут больше ни секунды, направляясь к двери. Джено не упускает Джемина даже на секунду. И это его устраивает. Выглядит в странной собственнической манере, хищно, дико, то как Джено впивает кончики пальцев в кожу.

Они добираются до раздевалки и, быстро убедившись, что там пусто, Джемин резко толкает Джено на шкафчики, целуя.

Желанно и грубо, его потрескавшиеся губы против нежных губ Джено. Руки Джемина ложатся на плечи Ли, цепляясь за мягкую ткань футболки, и Джено стонет. Джемин сталкивает их бедра, двигая ими медленно и ощущая твердость сквозь плотный материал шортов Джено.

— Я… Я хо… — Джено заикается.

— Чего ты хочешь, малыш? — спрашивает На, скользя по плечам Джено.

— Я… Я хочу… — продолжает он. — _Тебя_.

Джемин смеется, и поднимает руки Джено вверх, крепко удерживая за запястья. Он двигается ближе, раздвигая его ноги правым коленом. Приковать Джено к рядам шкафчиков легко, с их разогретыми телами, прижатыми друг к другу.

Руки Джено над головой, Джемин обхватывает запястья одной рукой. Второй он держит его за подбородок.

— Вот как? — спрашивает он, смотря прямо в глаза.

Джено только кивает с прелестными розовыми щеками и раскрытыми губами.

Джемин приближается, грубо целуя и все еще придавливая к металлической поверхности. Он целует его один раз, второй, только так он может попробовать его, почувствовать его тепло. Джемин отступает, тяжело дыша.

Его дыхание звучит громко в пустой комнате.

— Вверх, — командует Джемин дрожащим голосом. Он отпускает его руки, подхватывая за бедра, прижимая ближе, одной рукой скользя по ногам, призывая Джено поднять их. И Джено так и делает, в прыжке обхватив ногами Джемина. Он не легкий, но у На достаточно сил, чтобы держать его так.

Джено принимает устойчивое положение, положив руки на шею Джемина.

— Ты ведь не позволишь мне упасть, правда? — с издевкой улыбается он. Его губы красные и Джемин не может оторвать от них взгляд.

Он усмехается, прежде чем снова прижать Джено к шкафчикам.

— Расслабься, котенок, — шепчет он на ухо, облизывая его, тепло поглаживая языком. Джено дрожит. — Я прекрасно могу удержать тебя.

Джено стонет, приподнимая голову, и Джемин облизывается от вида его прекрасной шеи. Ли шипит, когда парень облизывает недавний синяк на его ключице, заставляя усмехнуться.

Джемин отстраняется от шеи Джено, выпрямляясь, и они пялятся друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем приблизиться и соединить губы. На этот раз, Джено берет инициативу в поцелуе на себя, и тем самым сводит Джемина с ума, от ощущения его мокрых и нежных губ эрекция проявляется сама собой.

Джено двигает бедрами, и Джемин только стонет. Он чувствует тепло, а его разум затуманен желанием. Джено вновь целует: агрессивно и голодно. Джемин уже настолько твердый, что когда Джено целует и двигает бедрами снова, он уже не в силах сдерживаться.

Он прерывает поцелуй.

— Ты хочешь?...

— _Да_.

Джемин опускает Джено на пол в то же мгновение.

— Мы сделаем это максимально быстро, — выдыхает Джемин, опуская глаза на резинку шорт Джено, которая висит опасно низко, показывая кости бедер и редкую дорожку волосков. Джемин сглатывает, снова смотря на него.

— Понял, быстро, — отзывается парень.

Джемин разворачивается, достает рюкзак из шкафчика, в котором его оставлял и, открыв, вытаскивает презерватив и смазку. Джено подходит сзади, обнимает и опускает руки ниже.

На поворачивается обратно, Джено все еще держит руки вокруг него.

— Всегда такой… — пытается сказать он, но хрипит, когда рука Джено оказывает внутри его штанов, — _нетерпеливый_.

Джено только ухмыляется и снова целует его, охватывая член Джемина, вынуждая стонать. Ли обнимает его, приближая губы к уху.

— Говоришь так, — шепчет парень, медленно двигая рукой, — будто я не вижу, что ты чувствуешь то же самое.

— Ладно, ты победил, — Джемин закрывает глаза, когда ощущает ускорение ритма. Движения слишком приятные. Он стонет.

— Нам стоит поторопиться, — Джено медленно вытаскивает руку, оставляя Джемина чувствовать возбуждение и жару.

— Мне подготовить тебя?

— Без обид, но ты слишком медленный, — отвечает Джено. — Я сделаю это сам.

У Джемина в горле пересыхает. Он кивает.

На наблюдает, как Джено опускает шорты на несколько сантиметров, и, взяв бутылочку смазки, наносит ее на два пальца, пока сам Джемин раскатывает презерватив по члену.

Он все еще не сводит глаз с Джено, когда тот вводит один палец, медленно двигая им. Его ресницы подрагивают и он сильно закусает губу. Джемин слишком увлекается этим: взгляд Джено, нахмуренные в концентрации брови, полуоткрытые в наслаждении губы, медленные устойчивые движения рукой.

Джено понадобилось немного времени на подготовку, в отличие от Джемина.

— Окей, я готов, — хрипит парень. — Иди сюда.

Джено поворачивается, опираясь руками на шкафчики. Джемину хватает два шага, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними.

— Холодно, — жалуется Джено, дрожа, стоит только Джемину прислониться телом.

— Все в порядке, — шепчет Джемин, расположившись за ним и взявшись руками за бедра. — Я тебя согрею.

Джемин устраивается и входит в Джено, который задыхается под ним. Парень, в свою очередь, только стонет от узкости и того, как он двигает задницей, дабы дать ему лучший проход, красиво выгибая спину. Он видит, как мускулы Джено напрягаются от стараний, и это еще больше заводит.

Джемин начинает двигаться медленно, стабильной скоростью, дразня его. Он входит один раз, второй, неторопливо, наслаждаясь процессом.

— Джемин, _быстрее_.

Парень посмеивается, и наоборот сбавляет темп.

— Вау, ты так торопишься…

— Да, придурок, я не хочу быть пойманным…

Джемин не дает ему закончить. Вместо этого, он полностью отдается делу, ускоряя темп по жесткому, со звуки толчков настолько громкими, чтобы они разноситься эхом по помещению. Джено громко стонет, пока его тело бьется об металл.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь быть пойманным, — шепчет Джемин в его ухо. — Почему ты тогда такой громкий?

— Заткнись.

На хочет посмеяться над этим, но не смеется. Он не может, когда Джено так хорошо ощущается вокруг него, когда его тело так ударяется об него, когда его дырочка мокрая, узкая и теплая. Джемин чувствует себя легко и так горячо. Он бы трахал Джено вот так вечность.

Парень толкается в него, хватая одной рукой его голову, а другой держит за бедро.

— _Черт_ , — стонет Джено, когда чувствует, как Джемин тянет его волосы и в то же время охватывает его член. — Черт, черт, черт.

Ли должен поддерживает себя, придерживая торс и обе руки у шкафчиков, чтобы Джемин мог трахать его глубоко и быстро.

— Я близко, — говорит он, и Джемин почти поддает это сомнению, потому что Джено никогда еще так быстро не кончал, но решает промолчать. _Позже_.

Вместо этого он сжимает головку члена Джено между пальцами, растирает естественную смазку, тем самым делая его всего мокрым. Другой рукой он берется за волосы, в этот раз сильнее.

Джено скулит.

— Я сейчас… я должен…

Джемин продолжает трахать его, когда Джено кончает в руку с горячим и громким стоном, который заполняет комнату и направляет себя прямиком на твердый член. Его дырочка тесно сжимается вокруг него, и Джемин испускает стон наслаждения.

— Боже, я тоже близок…

Парень грубо толкается еще два раза и кончает, сбавляя темп. Он чувствует себя хорошо, благополучно переживая оргазм внутри Джено.

У них ушло несколько секунд на быстрое надевание штанов на скамейке с все еще обрывистым и громким дыханием в чересчур тихом помещении.

— Это было прекрасно, — говорит Джено.

Джемин поднимается, уже успокоившись, и хватая сумку на скамье.

— Без сомнения.

Джено тоже поднимается и открывает шкафчик, пока Джемин вытаскивает полотенце, готовый и жаждущий пойти в душ и избавиться от всего пота, что покрывает тело.

— Хочешь что-нибудь поесть позже? — говорит он, скрывая затылок полотенцем.

Джено задумывается на секунду, а затем его озаряет.

— О, можешь снова приготовить жареный рис?

— Я вообще-то не предлагал готовить, — отвечает он, подделывая неуверенную хмурость.

Джено бросает все, что держал, в шкафчик и хватает руку Джемина двумя своими.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — говорит он, надувая губы и сверкая глазами и, ну, у Джемина всегда была слабость на милоту. Типа игрушек в виде Райана. И самоедов. И, по-видимому, Джено.

— Ладно, хорошо.

Джено сияет, и, улыбаясь, поворачивается к шкафчику.

Джемин тоже улыбается.

— Но мне интересно, — говорит Джемин, засовывая сумку в шкаф и захлопывая его со стуком. Джено вопросительно смотрит сбоку. — У тебя кинк на эксгибиционизм или типа того?

— _Боже мой_.

Экзамены подкрадываются в мгновение ока, оставляя Джемина без сна и со слишком большой дозой кофеина внутри себя.

Его расписание становится очень напряженным и времени едва хватает на все, что он должен сделать, что сказывается в виде стресса в его теле: усталость в конечностях, когда он снова не спал всю ночь. Парень прокрастинирует как сумасшедший до тех пор, пока не начинает чувствовать вину.

Так в судьбоносное утро воскресенья, На соглашается на поход в библиотеку с Донхеком и Марком, в надежде на продуктивность хоть на один день. У него тест по «Защите прав потребителей» во вторник, а он даже не ознакомился с материалами. Материалами, которые он должен был к этому времени уже _заучить_.

Черт, у него хватает отчаяния, чтобы зайти в библиотеку и сконцентрироваться, хотя он это богом забытое место с начала семестра не посещал.

Они все садятся за стол в самом свободном углу комнаты. У Марка уходит десять минут на раскладывание бумаг и принадлежностей, пока Донхек и Джемин беззаботно раскидывают свои вещи по всему столу, заполняя пространство так, что уже непонятно, где начинается или заканчивается чья-то территория.

Джемин открывает обычный блокнот, который позаимствовал у друга не так давно. В нем больше 300 страниц. Он, в общем-то, может справиться, в книгах по праву много повторений: слишком много слов, но мало смысла.

Через пару часов Марк решает побаловать их с Донхеком ланчем, но Джемин отказывается. Он должен сфокусироваться. Через два дня тест, а он с натяжкой прочел четверть книги. Донхек не настаивает, как Марк. Он знает, как Джемин готовился к экзаменам до этого момента, так что позволяет ему работать дальше.

В конце концов, парень остается без перекуса, зато полностью справляется с учебником до конца дня. Даже если он и хромает в ответственности и распределении времени, На может похвастаться невероятной способностью концентрации и быстротой усвоения материала, как всегда — врожденные таланты. Иногда он, кстати, хочет быть как Марк. Достаточно организованным, чтобы получать высшие баллы с двумя направлениями специальности одновременно. У него самого едва сил на одну хватает, а ведь он даже не работает.

Джемин вздыхает, проверяя время на телефоне. Уже почти восемь вечера. Не слишком поздно, но он знает, что нуждается в перерыве. Пересмотрит важные моменты позже. Может, завтра, а сегодня он уже потерял весь энтузиазм который подарил ему стресс с утра.

Марк тоже вздыхает.

— Серьезно, Джемин, тебе нужно что-нибудь поесть, сейчас же.

— Все окей, я не…

— Я угощаю, — прерывает Донхек, тоже вздыхая.

Джемин усмехается.

— А вот это предложение, от которого я не могу отказаться.

Донхек только фыркает.

— Ты, мелкий сын су…

— Мы в _библиотеке_ , Хек, — отчитывает Марк, не поднимая глаз от ноутбука. Он строчит эссе по современной музыке. Джемин не слишком много знает по теории этого предмета, да и Марк не особо распространяется, но он восхищается страстью парня к музыке. Он был готов взять второй профиль по музыке и композиции наравне с журналистикой, просто потому что не хотел ее забрасывать.

— Неважно, — закатывает глаза Донхек. — Ты уже закончил, чтобы мы могли уйти?

Марк не отвечает несколько секунд, все еще быстро печатая. Джемин растягивает спину и руки перед тем, как встать и собрать еще сильнее разбросанные по столу вещи, чем было утром. Он уставший и делает это медленнее обычного.

— Да, я уже готов. Я просто напишу вступление в своей комнате, — отвечает Марк, когда наконец-то прекращает печатать и аккуратно закрывает ноутбук.

— Боже, поверить не могу, что ты пишешь вступление самым последним, — говорит Донхек, разочарованным голосом, чем вызывает у Джемина смешок, — с кем я встречаюсь, боже.

— Хватит быть таким драматичным, — улыбается Марк, вставая. Он растягивается, целует Донхека в щеку, и тоже собирает вещи.

— Можете, _пожалуйста_ , не делать этого в библиотеке, — жалуется Джемин ровным голосом.

Он любит дразнить этим Хека, потому что тот бесится. Может, ему просто нравится подкалывать парня в целом.

— Я тоже хочу поцелуйчик в щечку, — добавляет он, дуя губы.

— Незачем ревновать, Нана, — язвит Донхек в ответ, но не так, как ожидалось. — Иди сюда.

Он обходит стол и обнимает Джемина. Тот не возражает замыкая руки на торсе парня.

— Лучше?

— Нет, — отвечает Джемин, сжимая его сильнее.

Донхек, должно быть, строит рожицу сейчас, но На этого не видит.

— Ты неблагодарный…

— Окей, пошли, не хочу, чтобы мне запретили сюда приходить, — прерывает Марк, заставляя Джемина хихикать, отпуская Донхека.

Он все такой же уставший, но после объятий чувствует себя явно лучше. Теперь частично понятно, почему они с Донхеком так хорошо сошлись и нашли общее и почему кажется, что они дружат всю жизнь, хотя они встретились только в универе. Они прекрасно друг друга понимают и знают, как поднять настроение.

— Ладно, — Джемин поднимает рюкзак на стол. — Но Хек платит за ужин.

Донхек поворачивается в его сторону с открытым ртом. Джемин тоже пялится на него.

— Уф, хорошо.

Марк смеется, закидывая их с Хеком сумки на себя.

— Так куда вы хотите сходить?

В итоге Джемин привозит их в ресторан азиатских закусок, в котором они, к удивлению, еще не бывали. Место не очень близко к кампусу, и только Бог знает почему Донхек так обожает находить новые заведения, словно это его работа, увлекая за собой Марка с Джемином.

Помещение выглядит очень миленько, особенно учитывая, что еда тут вообще не дорогая. Даже если тут и многолюдно, деревянные столы и простенькие бамбуковые декорации красят вид.

Ресторан еще не полностью заполнен, но уже близок к этому. Джемин чувствует запах токпокки и рамена, на что его живот грохочет и дергается самым болезненным путем. Джемин вздыхает, смотря на время. 8:30 вечера, а он уже такой уставший. Парень хочет покушать, принять горячую ванну и, возможно…

— Здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать в, ох…

Джемин узнает голос сразу же. Он так быстро отрывается от телефона, что шею сводит.

— О, привет, Джемин, — Джено смотрит на него с нежной улыбкой на губах. Он поворачивается в сторону Марка и Донхека. — Привет, добро пожаловать.

Донхек, сидящий напротив Джемина, ухмыляется. _О, нет_.

— Привет, Джено, — отвечает он, устало улыбаясь.

После нескольких мгновений неловкой тишины, которые нарушил только Донхек, прочищающий горло, Джемин вздыхает. Другого пути нет.

— Джено, это Марк, — указывает он рукой. — А _это_ Донхек.

— А, ясно, — Джено смотрит на них, вежливо кивая головой. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Да, нам тоже приятно, — говорит Донхек с горящими глазами. _О, нет._ Парень продолжает игривым тоном. — Я _многое_ о тебе слышал от Джемина.

На тяжело улыбается, ударяя Донхека под столом. Тот вздрагивает, но с Джено глаз не сводит.

А Джено… Он не выглядит слишком озабоченным этим. Парень улыбается, переминаясь с одной ноги на вторую.

— Правда? Только хорошее, надеюсь.

— Очевидно, — отвечает Джемин, опережая попытку Донхека сказать что-то лишнее, а парень уже приготовился. — Возможно или нет, но я взболтнул, что ты скрытый виб.

Джено издает писк.

— Вообще-то нет! — возмущенно восклицает он, и нажимает на ручку, которую держит в правой руке, вместе с блокнотом, несколько раз. — Прошу меня простить, мне нужно идти. Я оставлю это вам и вернусь, когда вы будете готовы сделать заказ.

Он протягивает каждому меню. Джемин благодарит его с улыбкой и наблюдает, как он уходит на кухню.

Когда Ли отходит достаточно далеко, парень опускает меню.

— О Боже, что с тобой не так в этот раз, — спрашивает он, сужая глаза.

— Ничего, — отвечает второй чересчур слащавым голосом.

Джемин фыркает.

— Донхек, клянусь Богом…

— _Хек_ , — прерывает Марк с усталым вздохом. Он не отрывает глаз с меню.

— Окей, хорошо, — шипит он. — Мне даже веселиться нельзя, Боже.

— Спасибо, — облегченно вздыхает Джемин. Парень смотрит на список еды. Простенький, потому что у них не так много предложений, но все они выглядят привлекательно. Ресторан предлагает твигим и разные типы рамена.

Марк поворачивает голову в сторону На.

— Ты знал, что он тут работает, Джемин?

— Нет, только то, что он работает в ресторане, — честно отвечает тот. — Он никогда не говорил, в каком именно.

Марк кивает.

— Ну, он кажется хорошим.

— Так и есть.

После недолгого пристального взгляда, Марк наконец-то улыбается.

— Тогда, тебе стоит пригласить его на вечеринку, — предлагает он. — Если хочешь.

Живот Джемина перекручивается, и он внезапно очень отчетливо чувствует быстрое сердцебиение. Но все равно улыбается.

— Это действительно звучит как хорошая идея. Я подумаю.

Донхек смотрит на него острым взглядом.

— Джемин…

— Простите, ребят, вы уже определились с едой? — Джено останавливается у их столика с вежливой улыбкой.

Марк кивает и заказывает кимчи рамен и что-нибудь выпить. Донхек говорит то же, добавляя к заказу токпокки.

— Отлично! — говорит Джено, снова улыбаясь. После царапания чего-то на блокноте, он поворачивается к На. — Джемин?

Джемин быстро бросает взгляд на меню.

— Э… Что ты можешь посоветовать? — Джемин смотрит на четыре вида рамена. Они все выглядят хорошо.

Джено думает об этом секунду и отвечает.

— Если тебе нравится острое, я бы посоветовал острый сырный рамен.

Джемин одобрительно гудит.

— Тогда я хочу его и холодный чай, — он протягивает меню обратно — И дополнительную порцию кинзы, пожалуйста.

Джено смеется на это, забирая меню у Джемина.

— Ты и твоя одержимость кинзой, — дразнит он.

Джемин смеется и подмигивает.

— Что я могу сказать, я — человек решения.

Донхек фыркает.

— Примерное время ожидания — 10 минут, — объясняет Ли, засовывая блокнот обратно в карман черных джинсов — Я принесу напитки.

И уходит.

— Окей, какого хуя? — выпаливает Донхек. — Почему вы двое флиртуете?

— Это, так-то, обычное состояние Джемина, — замечает Марк.

Джемин усмехается с фырком. Донхек с подозрением смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, согласен, но откуда он знает о твоей странной любви к кинзе?

— Все, кто проводят со мной больше одного дня, знают о ней, Хек, — указывает Джемин.

Донхек поднимает одну бровь.

— Ну, справедливое замечание, но…

— Мы можем _просто_ оставить эту тему сейчас? — умоляет Джемин, оглядывая Джено за стойкой, вытаскивающим напитки из холодильника.

— Хорошо, — сдается Донхек, смотря с недоверием. — На сейчас.

Они ужинают в относительном спокойствии. Марк жалуется на свои задания и экзамены в середине семестра, особенно на проект по предмету «Написание новостных сообщений для прямых эфиров», который он делит с Донхеком.

Джемин прекрасно понимает его боль. Он мастерски игнорировал рефераты, которые должен был написать по заданию для предмета по «Медицинскому страхованию». Он должен был начать ровно две недели назад. Но парень может сконцентрироваться на этом позже, впереди еще два между семестровых дедлайна.

Все в порядке. Он просто проделает работу в последнюю минуту, как обычно и делает.

Спустя полтора часа, Джено приносит счет. Джемин без промедлений указывает на Донхека.

— Он платит, — утверждает с ухмылкой.

— Оу, — бурчит Джено. — Картой или наличными?

Парень протягивает чек Донхеку, который со стоном берет его.

— Спасибо, — говорит тот сквозь стиснутые зубы. — И наличными.

Джемин еще умудряется настоять, чтобы Донхек оставил щедрые чаевые, на что тот соглашается с условием, что в следующий раз платит Джемин.

Трое поднимаются. Марк и Джемин собираются, пока Донхек отдает чек вместе с деньгами.

— Спасибо, что пришли, — Джемин слышит, как говорит Джено. — Надеюсь, вам понравилась еда.

— Нам понравилось! — восклицает Донхек. — В любом случае, _Джено_ , — сияет он. Джемин чувствует что-то неладное из-за одного его тона и замирает, — Марк тут затевает вечеринку в честь окончания экзаменов в конце недели, — продолжает он и, _о боже мой_ , Джемин его точно убьет, — будет супер круто, если ты придешь.

Джемин немедленно разворачивается, скидывая рюкзак с плеч, с грубым ответом на кончике языка. Джено пугается резкому движению, и все сохраняют тишину несколько секунд.

Брови Джено сдвигаются в недоумении, а Марк смотрит на них по очереди. Джемин хочет что-то сказать, да _что угодно_ , но из-за Джено не может.

— Ух, не уверен на этот счет, не хочу навязываться…

— Все в порядке, Джено, — быстро успокаивает Джемин, чувствуя себя ужасно из-за нерешительности в ответе парня. Когда Ли не отвечает, Джемин приближается и отводит его на пару шагов в сторону от их нынешнего местоположения, ближе к стойке регистрации и подальше от любопытных глаз Донхека.

— Джено, думаю, будет круто, если ты придешь, — говорит он.

— Серьезно? — удивляется Джено, и получает кивок от Джемина. — Тогда ладно, — продолжает он, прикладывая руку к затылку. — Я подумаю над этим.

— Круто, — Джемин отводит глаза на Донхека, который пялится на них. Рядом с ним Марк, зависающий в телефоне с полу-раздраженным выражением лица. — Думаю, мне пора идти. Увидимся?

Он снова смотрит на Джено, теплая улыбка рисуется на его лице.

— Да, — Джено копирует улыбку. — Конечно.

— Я никогда не забуду, что ты не сделал нам обещанную скидку, — заканчивает он, притворяясь недовольным, надувая губы.

Джено тихо смеется и Джемину воспринимает это более привлекательным, чем должен.

— Может в следующий раз?

Джемин не хочет уходить, но знает, что Донхек устроит им худшие времена, если он задержится еще немного.

— Пока, Джено.

— Пока, Джемин.

И они расходятся в противоположных направлениях. Джено идет на кухню, Джемин — к столику. Как только он доходит, вспоминает, что должен быть зол на друга.

— _Ли Донхек_.

— Я сделал это с лучших побуждений!

— Вы можете дотерпеть до общежитий? Мне надо закончить эссе за полчаса, и я на волоске от убийства вас обоих, — угрожает Марк со вздохом.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Джемин, поднимая рюкзак с пола. — Но я об этом не забуду и собираюсь дать тебе по заднице, как только мы попадем домой, Хек!

— Зло никогда не будет повержено! — кричит Донхек, выбегая из ресторана прямо к машине Джемина.

Джемин закончил с экзаменом по «Защите прав потребителей» со скоростью света. Теперь он чувствует себя облегченно, когда все закончилось, хоть у него и осталось еще два теста. По крайней мере, он может расслабиться на несколько часов, зная, что он сделал это порядочно.

Парень ложится в кровать, когда Джено пишет ему.

Это удивляет Джемина. Джено пишет первым. Джено _в принципе пишет_.

**Джено** **😻** **20:10**

хей

можешь сказать мне адрес марка?

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **20:12**

[прикрепленный скриншот]

воть ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

придешь? **😻**

стой, разве ты уже не знал его адрес...

мы буквально встретились на его вечеринке

 **Джено** **😻** **20:12**

э, хз, мб?

да, но мой друг привез меня в тот раз лол

понятия не имею, как туда добраться

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **20:13**

в смысле “мб”（￣へ￣）

оххх лол пон

 **Джено** **😻** **20:13**

хахаха шуткую

я приду

ренджун меня убедил

у него есть _методы_

еще юкхей думает это отпадная идея зависнуть вместе

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **20:14**

ну конечно же

стоп

зависнуть вместе? (っﾟДﾟっ)

 **Джено** **😻** **20:14**

ээээ даа

вчетвером, до вечеринки

я думал, ренджун уже сказал об этом

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **20:16**

неа (。—`ω´—)

 **Джено** **😻** **20:16**

D:

омг

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **20:16**

хаххах

все ок

очевидно я за

звучит весело

d=(´▽｀)=b

 **Джено** **😻** **20:17**

охх отлично :]

тогда, увидимся в субботу

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **20:17**

увидимся <33

пиши мне чаще~

( ˘ ³˘)♡

 **Джено** **😻** **20:18**

хахаха ни за что

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **20:18**

(|||❛︵❛ )

Вечеринка официально начинается в 10, но Джемин начинает готовиться буквально за два часа до этого. В основном, потому что он пиздецки медленный и любит тратить время на все, а еще сегодня ему хочется приложить чуть больше усилий к тому, как он будет выглядеть. Так он и поступает, подбирая светло-розовый свитер с черной кожанкой, сочетающимися светло-голубыми рваными джинсами и стандартные черные сникерсы. Один раз проходится по волосам расческой и наносит черную подводку в уголки глаз.

Парень проверяет отражение еще раз и торопливо кидает ключи с кошельком в старую сумку. Он совсем немного опаздывает, учитывая, что нужно еще заскочить в магазин, купить водку по просьбе Ренджуна.

Так за час до вечеринки он добирается до комнаты Джено и Юкхея. На стучит и, спустя пару мгновений, Джено открывает, с энтузиазмом приветствуя его. Он, как и всегда, выглядит шикарно в оверсайз джинсовке и с лохматыми волосами.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Джемин, ожидая, пока Джено закроет дверь и медленно двигается за ним в комнату. На нем черные джинсы, которые прекрасно подходят ему, особенно в зоне бедер. На них несколько горизонтальных разрезов, открывающих кожу.

— Хорошо. На самом деле отлично теперь, ведь экзамены закончились, — отвечает Джено с коротким смешком. — Вау, такое чувство, будто мы не виделись целую вечность.

— Да, я пропустил последние уроки, чтобы заниматься, — Джемин проходит к дивану. На тот самый черный диван, на котором они вместе смотрели аниме больше раза… и, ну, занимались и другими делишками тоже. — А экзаменов на общих предметах у нас нет, так что…

Он снимает сумку и падает на диван.

— Да, — бормочет в ответ Джено. Он присаживается прямо напротив, на журнальный столик. — Как твое задание, кстати?

Джемин качает головой и достает из рюкзака алкоголь, который только что купил.

— Ох, прошу, не спрашивай, — парень драматично зажимает нос.

Джено тихо смеется, а Джемин ставит бутылку на стол, рядом с ним.

— Если честно, у меня не все так хорошо, — признается Ли. — Не знаю, может, нам стоит…

— Джемин! — восклицает Юкхей, пугая их обоих. Он выходит из кухни, чтобы обнять его.

— Привет, — Джемин встает, отвечая на объятия. — Как ты? Как Ренджун тебя балует?

— Очевидно, хорошо, — говорит Ренджун, идущий сзади Юкхея. Его взгляд моментально врезается в бутылку на столе и он тут же хватает ее: парень поднимает бутылку, покачивая ей. — Спасибо за это.

Юкхей откидывается и Джемин сцепляет их руки. Ему нравятся тактильные люди, как и он сам. Особенно, если они такие же красивые, как Юкхей.

— Что ты с этим вообще собираешься делать?

Ренджун широко улыбается.

— Увидите.

Джемин не особо любит, как это звучит. Загадочные напитки Ренджуна, мягко говоря, _что-то с чем-то_. Это напоминает ему о…

— Тогда прежде чем ты нас отравишь, стоит решить кто за рулем.

— Ох? — вопросительно смотрит на него Джено. — Я думал, ты водишь. Машина-то твоя, в конце концов…

— У нас есть традиция, — объясняет На. — Мы играем в один раунд дженги. Проигравший назначается водителем на всю ночь. Обычно, это Марк, но сегодня нас только четверо, — он продолжает. — Ченлэ и Джисон тоже идут, но у них нет прав, так что.

— _Ох_ , — гудит Джено — Я тоже могу водить.

— Ну, значит, ты в игре, — объявляет Ренджун. — Есть только два правила. Первое: все, у кого есть права — участвуют. И второе, — он показывает числа пальцами. — Нет Марка — нет жульничеству.

Джено испускает звук, полу-слово, но скорее все же растерянный возглас. Это в какой-то степени мило.

— Как ты думаешь, каким образом мы заставляем Марка водить каждый раз, Джено? — хихикает Джемин. — Он не знает о втором правиле.

— Что? — Ли охает, не веря. — Это, вообще-то, грустно…

— Ага. Но вот так, — чеканит Ренджун. — Теперь, Сюйси, неси дженгу.

Джемин поворачивается к Джено.

— Приготовься быть удивленным, — гордо говорит парень. — Я никогда не проигрывал в дженгу.

В итоге, Джемин поддавшись нескольким ужасным решениям, заканчивает игру, уронив башню на стол и разбросав кусочки по всему помещению.

Он недовольно рычит.

Джено похлопывает по его плечам.

— Ну, ну.

— В этом раунде Ли Джено, Вон Юкхей и Хуан Ренджун прервали невероятную беспроигрышную полосу На Джемина, — провозглашает Ренджун, слишком развеселенный результатами. — Оставайтесь на связи, чтобы не пропустить редкий вид трезвого На Джемина на вечеринке сразу после небольшой паузы.

— Я так сильно тебя ненавижу, — Джемин стонет, пресмыкаясь, чтобы собрать все кусочки дженги с пола. Джено встает дабы помочь.

— Отстойно быть тобой, — Ренджун подделывает грустное выражение лица. — Ладно, надо найти этой малышке применение.

Он встает, и снова берет бутылку, уходя на кухню.

— Серьезно, что он собирается с ней сделать, Сюйси?

— Я не хочу спрашивать, — отвечает тот, непоколебимой широкой улыбкой.

— Ну, — улыбается Джемин. — Тогда, думаю, я оставлю вас двоих страдать в одиночестве.

После того, как каждый (минус Джемин, конечно) поглощает стакан странного коктейля от Ренджуна, они готовятся выходить. Пока Джено с Юкхеем удостоверяются, все ли закрыто, Хуан медленно настигает Джемина.

— Если ты не хочешь, тебе совсем не обязательно везти нас сегодня, — говорит он тихим тоном. — Ты ведь знаешь это? Я могу доставить нас туда.

— У тебя нет водительских прав! — удивляется Джемин, скрещивая руки на груди. Они стоят рядом с входом и у Ренджуна в руках до сих пор стаканчик напитка.

— Я могу убедить Юкхея, — быстро реагирует парень. — Я могу быть очень убедительным, ну, знаешь, — добавляет с ухмылкой. — Брось, я могу просто позвонить в Убер. Ты ведь в курсе, что я все равно не напьюсь сильно.

— _Гадость_ , но нет, — отвечает На, корча лицо полное отвращения. — Все нормально, Ренджун. Я все равно не в настроении пить, — объясняет с улыбкой, — и ты же понимаешь, что безопаснее кому-то остаться трезвым.

— Раз уж ты так говоришь, — отвечает Джун, наблюдая за ним.

Джемин кивает, подтверждая.

— Но спасибо за предложение.

Ренджун улыбается и подходит ближе, чтобы погладить его по голове.

— Без проблем.

— Авв, — воркует На, щипая парня за щеку. — Милашка.

Ренджун незамедлительно отбирает его руку.

— Не нарывайся сейчас.

________________________________________

Вечеринка уже в полном разгаре, когда они приезжают. Люди пьют и танцуют под громкую музыку. Как и любая вечеринка Марка, эта грандиозна и собирает людей из разных специальностей и направлений. Джемин подозревает, что это больше из-за Донхека, чем Марка, но не жалуется. Это как раз тот вид вечеринок, который ему нравится: шумная, дикая и заполненная людьми.

Юкхей и Ренджун решают взять напитки со стола, а Джемин ведет Джено на балкон, где Марк с Донхеком болтают с Ченлэ и Джисоном. Балкон огромен, что Джемину нравится.

Здесь полно растений, Марк получил их в подарок от Донхека на протяжении времени в универе. И также тут есть миленький, маленький стеклянный стол и бамбуковый диван, к сожалению занятый Донхеком и Марком.

— Не знал, что детей пускают на эту вечеринку, — хихикает Джемин, подходя к Джисону сзади, чтобы обнять. Воздух на балконе свеж, в отличии от дома.

— Хен! — пищит Джисон. — Ты напугал меня!

— Привет! — сияет Джемин, не отпуская Джисона. — Как всегда милая вечеринка, Марк.

— Спасибо, — смеется тот.

Джено, который неловко стоял позади него, проходит вперед.

— Привет всем, — говорит он с застенчивой улыбкой.

К облегчению Джемина, ребята приветствуют его оживленно.

— Это Джено, но вы двое и так знаете его, так что пофиг, —комментирует Джемин, вставая рядом с Джисоном и указывая на него с Ченлэ. Затем он поворачивается к Джено. — Как ты знаешь из трагичного происшествия в ресторане, это Донхек — воплощение зла из общаги, еще известный как мой лучший друг, — продолжает представлять Джемин. — А это Марк, его парень.

— Эй! — протестует Донхек. — Не слушай его, я ангел.

Джисон рядом с ним давится, заставляя Джемина гордиться. Он хорошо его воспитал.

— Уверен, так есть, — соглашается Джено, улыбаясь Донхеку. —Джемин просто вредина.

— Эй! — возмущенно вскрикивает Джемин и угрожает, тыча в грудь Джено — Осторожнее со словами, я отвожу тебя домой.

— Видишь? _Вредный_ , — смеется Джено.

— Да, я тебя отлично понимаю, — говорит Донхек, поднимаясь, чтобы закинуть руку на шею Джено. — Видел бы ты его, когда он остается без своей дневной дозы кофеина…

— Я не стерплю этого предательства, — дуется Джемин. — Два на одного, трусы. Джисон, ты должен защитить мою честь.

— Не-а, — отвечает тот, и Джемин снова дуется.

— Сам нарвался, —дразнит Донхек, сталкиваясь головой с Джено, расплываясь в зловещей ухмылке. — Теперь разбирайся с последствиями.

Джемин прищуривает глаза, но не отвечает.

— Ок, как скажешь. Вы пить не хотите? Поверить не могу, вечеринка в разгаре, а никто из вас не пьет.

Марк фыркает.

— Джемин, не все пьют как сумасшедшие, как ты…

— Эй! Я оставался трезвым на вечеринке ЯнЯна,— перебивает Джемин, защищаясь. Донхек смеется.

— О да, настоящее чудо, — говорит он, и Джемин опять дуется. — Если кто-то хочет алкоголя, напитки на…

— На столе, да, — вмешивается Ренджун, выходя на балкон с красными стаканчиками в руках и Юкхеем, который несет такие же. Ренджун встает между Джисоном и Ченлэ. Балкон не назовешь маленьким, но с восемью людьми, занимающими одну зону, остается не так много места.

— Пиво или текила? — спрашивает Ренджун с облегченным вздохом, оставляя напитки на стеклянном столике.

— Ты настоящий спаситель, — говорит Ченлэ. — Я буду пиво, — просит он, и Ренджун протягивает ему один из стаканов. — Спасибо.

Ренджун и Юкхей раздают остальным напитки. Джемин, естественно, отказывается.

— Проиграл в дженгу? — спрашивает Ченлэ.

— Да, —подтверждает Джемин, — остаюсь сегодня трезвым.

—У-у-у-у, облом, — воркует Донхек. — Пьяный Джемин — это зрелище, — стебется он, толкая Джено локтем. — Ты должен увидеть это хоть раз в жизни.

Джено выглядит так, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но Ренджун перебивает, указывая на лишний стакан на столе.

— Джено, будешь?

Он качает головой.

— Не сейчас, спасибо.

— Ладно. Значит, больше для меня, — ухмыляется парень.

Джемин качает головой.

— Сейчас вернусь. Возьму газировки.

— В холодильнике, Нана, — сообщает Марк, и Джемин показывает ему пальцы вверх, напоследок взглянув на Джено выходя из балкона. Он сидит на подлокотнике и выглядит вовлеченным в разговор с Донхеком.

А Джемин… сближение Джено с его друзьями кажется не такой уж плохой идеей. Что странно, ведь он не чувствует себя плохо или нервно, как боялся.

В любом случае Марк с Донхеком единственные не знали Джено. Поэтому неудивительно, что он не казался незнакомцем в их компании.

Более того, Джемин догадывается, что Ренджун знает Джено лучше, чем изначально говорил, но парню не хотелось лезть не в свои дела. В итоге Джемин так и не спросил Ренджуна, почему он написал сначала Джено о планах, перед тем как спросить его.

Все в порядке. Тревога, из-за возможности, что ребята будут вести себя неловко рядом с Джено, исчезла.

Парень открывает холодильник с беспорядком внутри. Приходится покопаться, чтобы найти баночку с газировкой из связки, как обычно их покупает Марк. Джемин закрывает холодильник и направляется из кухни в гостиную, делая глоток. В комнате полно людей, кто-то танцует, другие пьют или разговаривают в углах.

На возвращается на балкон как раз в момент, когда Ченлэ спрашивает Джено (очень громким голосом) не он ли мутит с Джемином.

Последний давится газировкой, и все оборачиваются.

— Ченлэ, не разговаривай так с Джено, — ругается Ренджун, пока Ли подходит к Джемину и хлопает по спине, пока он все еще провально кашляет.

— В этом доме у тебя нет никаких прав, — говорит Ченлэ. — Я буквально единственный у кого хватает смелости задавать воистину важные вопросы.

— Ты никогда не задумывался о журналистике? — без промедления спрашивает Донхек.

— Не дай ему вывести тебя из себя, — предупреждает Марк серьезным тоном, но с улыбкой, обнимая Донхека за талию.

— Я уже продал душу бизнесу, — отвечает Ченлэ. — Прости, Хек.

— Ничего, мне достаточно и Марки, — говорит тот, обнимая парня, обвивая руками шею, и строит целующие рожицы в его сторону, от чего Марк смеется.

Джемин отворачивается от них и прочищает горло.

— Прости за Ченлэ, — извиняется он перед Джено, наконец-то успокоившись. — Если он заставил чувствовать тебя некомфортно или…

— Ничего страшного, — убеждает Джено, подкрепляя слова одной из нежных улыбок.

— Точно? — с подозрением спрашивает Джемин. Он не хочет, чтобы Джено было неловко рядом с ним.

— Да, — ухмыляется Джено. — Не то чтобы мы это скрывали, верно?

Джемин уже собирается ответить что-то, ведь они никогда не обсуждали этого ранее, но вдруг из-ниоткуда Донхек снова кричит.

— Так, ребята! — восклицает он. — У нас есть соджу, — объявляет, поднимая с пола бутылку, заранее спрятанную за растением. — Кто хочет поиграть в «я никогда не»?

— Черт возьми, я в деле! — ликует Ченлэ.

Они быстро раздают стопки по кругу. Одну Джемин наполняет газировкой. Ему даже не грустно, что он сегодня не пьет. Ему весело с друзьями и он отмечает отсутствие экзаменов хотя бы в ближайшие несколько недель.

— Можешь налить мне тоже? — просит Джено. — Не в настроении пить сегодня.

— Конечно, — говорит Джемин с сияющей улыбкой, наливая остатки ему в стопку.

Джено благодарит его.

— Выпьем же! — восклицает он, чокаясь с Джемином. Тот хихикает.

Спустя некоторое время все стопки наполнены и готовы к игре. Марк, как обычно, начинает первый раунд.

— Я никогда не... курил травку? — нерешительно спрашивает он.

— Скучно! — восклицает Донхек, сразу делая глоток соджу.

В итоге Донхек, Ренджун и Юкхей единственные, кто выпил.

— Я удивлен, — шепчет Джено рядом с Джемином, наклоняясь. — Ты не пробовал?

—Не, — он отвечает. — Может быть когда-нибудь. Хотя я курю сигареты иногда.

— А, ясно, — бормочет Джено, отклоняясь.

— Окей, очередь Юкхея, — объявляет Донхек, вытирая рот рукавом.

Парень сразу оживляется.

— Я никогда не... — начинает он, — не спасал кошку с улицы.

— Чт… Юкхей?! — Джено выпрямляется. — Ты жулик!

Юкхей смеется глубоким смехом.

— Прости, приятель, — отвечает он, обнажая зубы в улыбке. Парень совсем не выглядит виноватым.

Джено единственный горько выпивает. Джемин находит это забавным и гладит его по голове.

— Джисон, — кричит Донхек, и тот почти подпрыгивает со своего места на полу. — Твоя очередь!

Джисон думает целую минуту, пока музыка из гостиной заполняет тишину и наконец-то говорит.

— Я никогда не, эм… — Джисон смущается. — Не разыгрывал никого по телефону?

— _Джисон_ , — разочарованно стонет Ченлэ.

В конце концов, пьют Ченлэ, Донхек и Джемин.

— Так, становится грустно и скучно, — говорит Хек с сияющими глазами. Когда он смотрит прямо на Джемина, тот сглатывает. — У меня никогда не было секса с незнакомцем.

Джемин вздыхает и делает глоток газировки. Он старается не кидать взгляд вправо, но краем глаза видит, как Джено тоже пьет. И Юкхей.

Напротив него Ренджун поднимает стопку и пьет.

— Вау! — восклицает Ченлэ. — Это что-то новенькое.

— Заткнись, — отвечает Ренджун. Донхек смеется, а Джемин хихикает слишком громко. Он точно помнит _ту самую_ вечеринку.

— Моя очередь, — язвительно заявляет Ренджун. Улыбка на его лице слишком хорошо знакома Джемину и он перестает смеяться. — Я никогда не пытался раздеться в публичном месте.

— Сука! — кричит Донхек, выходя вперед, удосужившись выбить большую часть соджу из его стопки. — Ты поклялся хранить тайну!

Они все начинают смеяться как сумасшедшие, пока у Джемина не идут слезы.

— Твою мать, кажется, у меня все еще есть фотки.

— Богом клянусь, я выкину твой макбук в окно, если ты их не удалишь, Джемин! — в ужасе кричит Донхек.

— Так тебе и надо, — заявляет Ренджун с довольной улыбкой.

— Ты бы не стал, — добавляет Джемин. — Ты пользуешься им чаще меня.

— Ох, — бормочет Донхек, наполняя стопку соджу и опрокидывая ее за секунду. Он смотрит на Джемина. — Окей, твоя очередь.

Джемину даже не надо думать

— Я никогда не занимался сексом в публичном месте, — сразу говорит он.

Джено, все еще рядом с ним, выпускает громкий и удивленный звук.

— Я недостаточно пьян для этого, — жалуется Ренджун, опрокидывая остатки своей стопки.

Джемин поражен видеть, как Донхек пьет, подбивая локтем смущенного Марка.

— Джено? — спрашивает Донхек.

Джемин наконец-то поворачивается к нему. Парень весь в румянце, а его пальцы играют с дырками в джинсах.

— Пьешь или нет? — спрашивает Ренджун, поднимая бровь.

— Эм… нет, думаю, нет, — отвечает Джено.

Джемин смеется на это, но не комментирует.

— Твоя очередь, — говорит он, смотря на Джено.

— Ох, хорошо, — бормочет тот, кусая губы. — Я никогда не... — Джемин ожидающе подается вперед, — не был в отношениях.

Все коллективно испускают недовольный стон.

Глаза Джемина расширяются, и он чувствует, как сжимается в груди. Парень не знает, чего он ожидал, но точно не этого.

Ченлэ ворчит, выпивая стопку.

— Вау, Джено-хен, это было умно. Не знал, что в тебе есть такое.

Джено чешет заднюю часть шеи.

— Ну спасибо, — отвечает он с застенчивой улыбкой.

Джемин похлопывает его по спине.

— Ты попал почти во всех, — говорит он, наконец-то улыбаясь. И добавляет со смешком: — Мой герой.

В итоге все их друзья проиграли этот раунд. Джено не пьет, как и Джемин, но независимо от того ожидал ли он этого, парень не комментирует.

— Окей! — восклицает Донхек, вставая с пола и растягивая руки. — Я хочу танцевать, — объявляет он.— Кто со мной?

Юкхей и Ренджун тут же радуются в предвкушении. Джено встает, помогая Джемину с улыбкой.

— Ав-в-в, но я так и не задал вопроса! — воркует Ченлэ, надув щеки.

Джемин смеется.

— У-у как жаль, морковка, — говорит он, протягивая руки, взлохмачивая темные волосы Лэ.

— Я уже перекрасился обратно в черный! — протестует парень, но все равно смеется и не отмахивается от руки Джемина.

Музыка — набор дерьмовой попсы, но она заполняет пространство гостиной. Ребята начинают танцевать группой, затем быстро делятся на пары, ведь комната слишком заполнена людьми, чтобы держаться в большом кругу.

Джемин очень даже не против. Не в момент, когда Джено танцует, прижимаясь к нему и двигая бедрами под музыку. Парня сводят с ума его точные и уверенные движения. И если Джемин — микс мощного, плавного и ритмичного стиля, то Джено пленителен, горячий, с мощными движениями.

На не в силах оторвать глаз. Хочется впитать каждую деталь: как капли пота собираются на его лбу, как мышцы проявляются, когда он двигает руками.

Джемин чувствует руку Джено на бедре и смотрит, как тот движется вперед, приближаясь к его лицу.

— Классно выглядишь сегодня, — комментирует парень ему на ухо, от чего он слегка дрожит. Ли добавляет: — Мне нравится подводка.

Его дыхание слишком горячо и оно воздействует на Джемина сильнее, чем должно. Джено отступает. На нем это серьезное, загадочное выражение лица, которое Джемин тут же узнает.

Он ухмыляется, положив руку точно на талию Джено, легонько подталкивая его, притягивая до невозможности близко.

— Встретимся в ванной через пять минут? — спрашивает он, голос высокий и глубокий. — Возьми выпить на кухне. Я побуду здесь и присоединюсь чуть позже.

Джено быстро кивает с энтузиазмом.

Они отстраняются друг от друга, и Джемин смотрит, как Джено идет на кухню. Он решает пойти в один из углов комнаты, рядом с балконом, чтобы подышать воздухом снаружи.

Парень напевает слова песни, которая играет, оглядывая людей и краем глаза сходу замечает Ренджуна. По непонятной причине, это застает его врасплох, и песня забыта, губы замерли. Ренджун медленно танцует с Юкхеем, близко друг к другу. Они напряженно смотрят друг на друга так, что Джемин даже вдали от них чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

Он сглатывает и быстро отворачивается.

Донхек скользит к нему с Марком, следующим за ним.

— Что сегодня с этими парочками? — шутя спрашивает Джемин. Выходит жестче, чем ему хотелось и На быстро жалеет о том, что вообще сказал что-то.

— А что? Завидуешь? — подкалывает Донхек.

Джемин скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ничуть.

Донхек фыркает, и толкает Джемина локтем под ребра. На вздрагивает от боли и быстро отшлепывает руку парня прочь.

— Он — твердая десятка, — комментирует Ли, с намеком двигая бровями. — Его кандидатура получила одобрение лучшего друга.

Джемин хмурится в замешательстве.

— Кто? — спрашивает он, поворачиваясь.

— _Ох_ , — выделяет Донхек, корча рожицу. — Джено.

Джемин пожимает плечами и снова перекрещивает руки на торсе. Он чувствует тяжесть сердца в груди.

— Ну, спасибо, наверное.

Донхек снова фыркает.

— Также хотел предупредить, что после некоторых отвратительных моментов, ванная закрыта, — объявляет он. И добавляет, подмигивая. — Думаю, тебе полезно знать.

Джемин недовольно стонет.

— _Замечательно_.

Быстро подумав, Джемин тащит Джено к машине.

Она на подземной парковке, и уже перевалило за час ночи, так что там никого нет, чем Джемин и решает воспользоваться сполна.

Они залезают на задние сидения. Джено садится на колени Джемину, оседлав парня. Ему приходится держать голову низко, чтобы не удариться об крышу машины, но как только Джемин кусает губы Ли, ему кажется Джено это мало волнует. Они целуются горячо, губы Джемина сталкиваются с губами Джено один раз, дважды, трижды. Он исследует языком теплый рот Ли, медленно облизывая, издеваясь над ним.

— Ты выглядишь горячо, когда танцуешь, — признается Джемин хриплым голосом, лицо очень-очень близко к лицу Ли, дыхания смешиваются.

Джено улыбается. Света не так много, только искусственный, из парковки, но даже так Джено выглядит потрясающе.

Хоть Джемин не пил сегодня, с Джено он чувствует себя опьяненным.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Джено, его мягкие губы легко задевают губы Джемина. Интимно в странной манере и, одновременно, горячо. Это заводит На.

Джено целует его, проскальзывая языком в рот, с рукой на затылке, углубляя поцелуй. Когда он подается бедрами вперед, Джемин выпускает тихий стон. У них обоих наполовину стоит, а тела разогретые и прижатые друг к другу.

— Хочешь побыть топом сегодня? — выпалил Джемин.

Джено, сверху на нем, прекращает двигаться. Джемин впадает в панику.

— Ты не должен… в смысле, если ты не хочешь…

— _Джемин_ , — мягко говорит Джено. — Я хочу. Я хотел спросить, но подумал, что это не в твоем вкусе или…

— Я за, — перебивает Джемин, его правая рука на бедре Джено. — Просто мне не нравится делать это... с незнакомцами, если можно так сказать.

— Так я больше не незнакомец, а? — дразнит Джено и ухмыляется.

Джемину нравится, эта его ухмылка. Она невероятно привлекательна, и ее не так часто увидишь.

— Рад знать, — шепчет Ли, и тянется поцеловать Джемина снова.

В этот раз все иначе, Джено ведет поцелуй и ритм движения их бедер. Внезапно он улыбается в поцелуй.

— Ты так нагло смухлевал в игре, — бормочет парень, поворачивая голову, двигаясь губами к шее Джемина. Он осторожно облизывает, и На чувствует прилив жара по телу.

— Ты тоже жульничал, — выдыхает он неровным голосом.

Джемин чувствует улыбку Джено на шее.

— Только из-за тебя, — отвечает Ли, облизывая еще раз, проводя языком по всей шее Джемина. На закрывает глаза на секунду, давая насладиться теплотой прикосновений. Он чувствует себя беспокойно и горячо, _слишком горячо_.

Джено кусает, и Джемин извивается под прикосновением.

— Боже, Джено… — стонет он, — продолжай.

Джено спускается с укусами вниз по шее Джемина, лижет и сосет, пока На не задыхается под ним. Джено следует вниз до ключиц, отмечая следами каждый кусок кожи парня. На возбужден настолько, что в штанах стоит до боли.

— Джено, — хнычет он, — нам скоро возвращаться на вечеринку.

Джено ухмыляется, опуская тяжелый взгляд на него.

— Просто скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, — отвечает он, — и я это сделаю.

Джемин ахает. Слова Джено заставляют его член дернуться в штанах.

Он нетерпелив, всегда был. Так что больше не тратит ни секунды. Джемин кладет руку на шею Джено, двигаясь ближе, и говорит ему в ухо одними губами:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Джено, — шепчет мягко, голос хриплый. Затем отодвигается и смотрит пареню прямо в глаза. — Сейчас же.

Глаза Джено расширяются.

Они начинают расстегивать штаны друг друга дрожащими, беспокойными пальцами. Руки Джемина задерживаются на прессе Джено, чувствуя мягкую кожу и отличительные мышцы.

— Давай я буду сверху, — просит Джемин. Джено кивает, и они быстро меняют позиции. Неудобно из-за ограниченного пространства, и Джено почти ударяет На локтем в живот.

Джемин наконец усаживается на коленях Ли. Он целует его, горячо и возбужденно, с зудящим ощущением внутри. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он делал это, учитывая, что весь его секс на одну ночь за последний семестр был с девушками.

Джено кладет руку Джемину на штаны и трогает его через ткань боксеров. Тот стонет и его рука тянется, чтобы потрогать Джено тоже. У них обоих стоит.

— Помоги мне снять их, — просит Джемин.

Джено даже не отвечает. Он снова целует его до потери пульса, пока Джемин стягивает с себя штаны с боксерами. Как только он заканчивает, он тянет штаны Джено вниз. Его член истекает смазкой, и у Джемина закрадывается мысль припасть к нему, чтобы почувствовать вкус в своем рту, но он этого не делает.

Он слишком возбужден для этого сейчас.

Парень снова садится на колени Джено, и сейчас это кожа к коже. Он стонет, когда Ли двигает бедрами, его сводит с ума ощущения члена Джено впритык с его членом.

— Джено, — задыхается На и берет руку парня в свою, переплетая пальцы. — Ты можешь…

— Да, — отвечает Ли, — конечно.

Джемин ведет руку Джено себе за спину к заднице. Ли осторожно трогает ее, и Джемин удерживается на месте, цепляя за бицепсы парня.

— Скажи мне, если будет больно, хорошо? — просит Джено. — Или если захочешь, чтобы я остановился.

Джемин кивает, он не может говорить сейчас. Если заговорит, то может отступить. Но он ему так хочется, очень сильно. Он хочет Джено внутри себя, чтобы тот заполнил, глубоко _трахнул_ его. Так что он просто кивает и оборачивается за смазкой в рюкзаке, протягивая ее парню.

Джемин подается вперед, пряча лицо между лопатками Ли.

— Так, я сейчас…

Джено не заканчивает предложение. Взамен он медленно вводит один палец в Джемина, и На скулит высоким голосом. Это слегка некомфортно, а от смазки холодно.

Джемин сжимает руку Джено, и тот начинает двигать пальцем вверх и вниз. Жжет, но Джемину нравиться, и его член стоит колом между ног. Ли водит по кругу, заставляя второго скулить снова.

— Ты в порядке?

— _Да_ , — сразу отвечает Джемин. — Продолжай.

Джено вставляет еще один палец в Джемина и двигает ими, раздвигая и образуя пространство. Немного болит так, что у Джемина идут слезы, но он не хочет останавливаться. Слишком хорошо, чтобы закончить все сейчас.

— Джено, поторопись, — умоляет Джемин.

Джено снова двигает пальцами, в этот раз глубже.

— Подумать только, и ты все время доебывался до меня, что я нетерпеливый, — дразнит он.

— А никто не говорил, что я отличаюсь, — хнычет Джемин, чувствуя движение пальцев, вверх—вниз, темп медленный, но непрерывный. — _Блять_ , Джено, я…

— Что?

Джемин закрывает глаза и закусывает губу.

— _Быстрее_.

— Сначала цвет, — спрашивает Джено.

Джемин выпускает звук недовольства.

— Цвет, Джемин, — настаивает Джено.

— Зеленый, _Джено_ , блять…

Джено наконец начинает двигаться. Он трахает Джемина пальцами, быстро, грубо, с мокрыми звуками и стонами, выходящими из губ На, и заполняющими маленькое пространство машины.

Джемин чувствует себя таким раскрытым, горячим, _нуждающимся_. Ему _так хорошо_. Он уже так близко…

— Джено, _Джено_ , стой, — он хнычет.

Джено мгновенно слушается, вытаскивая руку, и ищет взгляд Джемина с паникой в глазах.

— Прости, я сделал…

— Нет, я просто… — мешкается Джемин, но потом трясет головой, делая глубокий вдох. — Пока что не хотел кончать.

Губы Джено открываются в удивлении.

— _Оу_.

— Не забивай себе голову, — говорит Джемин, успокаиваясь наконец. Затем он выпрямляется и прижимается к Джено, чувствуя его член рядом со своим мокрым входом. — Джено, я хочу тебя… — продолжает он, и смотрит Джено прямо в глаза, — внутри себя.

— Блять, _Джемин_.

Джемин берет твердый член Джено в руки и осторожно водит пальцами вверх-вниз.

— У тебя так стоит просто от того, что ты трогал меня, Джено, —говорит он сладким голосом. — Иногда интересно, довел ли бы я тебя до оргазма не прикасаясь к тебе.

— Это… _Вау_ , — стонет Джено, когда Джемин особенно сильно давит на головку члена.

У Джено уже достаточно стоит, чувствует Джемин. Так что он быстро берет презерватив и разворачивает его по всей длине.

— Джено, — шепчет он, — сейчас я оседлаю тебя.

Дыхание Джено задерживается у него во рту.

— Окей, начинай.

Джемин устраивается на Джено, колени напротив сидений, руки держатся за плечи для поддержки. Он берет член Джено в руки и ведет к своему входу. Когда он чувствует, что готов, Джемин делает глубокий вдох и опускается.

Он стонет от ощущения твердого члена Джено в себе, раскрывающего его, заставляющего чувствовать себя так горячо и потрясенно, ему остается только закрыть глаза и _дышать_.

Он начинает двигаться быстро, трахая себя членом Джено, поднимаясь и опускаясь, пока его бедра не болят от усилий. Звук бьющейся о колени Джено задницы На громкий, кожа влажная от смазки и предэякулянта. Он стонет и не может остановиться, не в момент, когда так хорошо, с Джено под ним, стонущим, тоже возбужденным. Он двигает бедрами под темп установленный Джемином.

Джемин двигается на нем точно так, как хочет: быстро и резко с членом глубоко внутри. В такой позиции он контролирует все движения: интенсивность, угол и это, блять, охуенно. Он снова опускается, и член Джено задевает точку. Парень скулит, испуская стоне удовольствия.

— Джено _, детка_ , — он выдыхает, — я так близко.

Джено сосет мочку уха На и спускается к шее, целуя с открытым ртом.

— Кончи для меня, — шепчет он и сильно кусает.

Джемин запрокидывает голову и _кончает_. Оргазм интенсивный и он доставляет парня на вершину, заставляя задыхаться в поисках воздуха.

— Джено, — он стонет, грудь быстро вздымается и опускается. Он сжимает плечи Джено. — Тебе отсосать?

Джено ловит воздух.

— _Да, пожалуйста._

Так как промежуточные экзамены сданы, у Джемина снова появляется время на себя. Он встречается с Джено, чтобы посмотреть аниме, бездельничает в квартире с Донхеком и возобновляет походы в кофейню с Ренджуном.

Но даже так у всех свои приоритеты. Это один из плюсов университета, думает Джемин. Дружба, независимость. Все классно, но…

Но не так классно, когда у Джемина один из плохих дней, когда ему просто одиноко, и никого нет рядом, чтобы составить компанию. Ренджун занят, проводя день с Юкхеем, а Донхек работает над проектом для одного из предметов.

Сегодня понедельник, так что он спрашивает всех друзей, но так и не находится того, кто бы пошел с ним в вафельную. Он почти решает отменить поход, но может его орео-вафля смогла бы поднять ему настроение.

Парень собирается выходить, когда чувствует вибрацию телефона. Он смотрит на экран Айфона.

Джено.

Он думает проигнорировать сообщение, но искушение от того, что Джено написал первым — побеждает.

**Джено** **😻** **19:10**

джеминнн

ты уже закончил доклад

для нашего медстрахования

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **19:12**

(˃̵͈᷄⌓˂̵͈᷅)

 **Джено** **😻** **19:12**

да или нет?

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **19:12**

я даже не начинал еще

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **Джено** **😻** **19:13**

оу

ты можешь помочь мне с ним

ты предлагал

я мог бы помочь тебе тоже

Джемин берет телефон и падает на кровать, мыча. На самом деле неплохая идея. Он все еще беспокоится о технических моментах его задания, связанного с применением общего наркоза на детях. Это не так важно, ведь доклад должен быть сосредоточен на методологической стратегии дела, но вообще он мог бы воспользоваться помощью Джено, как и сам Ли.

Впрочем, Джено и не стоит знать об этом.

**Джемини** **💘💘** **19:13**

это было в начале семестра

предложение недействительно

сорри

┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

 **Джено** **😻** **19:14**

пожалуйста TAT

буду должен

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **19:15**

хахахаха

я шучу

конечно я помогу тебе

( ´͈ ᵕ `͈ )

 **Джено** **😻** **19:15**

правда?

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **19:15**

да, но есть условие~

(╹౪╹*๑)

 **Джено** **😻** **19:15**

какое?

пожалуйстаааа

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **19:15**

пойдем со мной в вафельную

я голодный

٩(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)و

 **Джено** **😻** **19:15**

….

да, окей

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **19:15**

(´▽`ʃƪ) ♡

Они встречаются в вафельной через 20 минут. Джемин уже сидит за одним из отделенных столиков, когда Джено заходит и проскальзывает на сидение напротив, с мягкой улыбкой. На нем черные штаны-карго, которые заставляют его выглядеть как факбой, но Джемину нравится.

— Хэй, — приветствует он, опуская телефон на стол.

Джено устраивается на месте, перед тем как ответить.

— Привет, — говорит он, поворачивая головой, глаза блуждают по кафе. — Я никогда не был здесь.

Джемин чуть не подпрыгивает с места.

— Что? Серьезно? Офигенно! Боже, ты должен попробовать вафли с орео, — его рот наполняется слюной от мысли об невероятном сладком вкусе печенья. Он подмигивает, предлагая: — За мой счет.

Джено замирает на минутку, прежде чем ответить, взгляд сфокусирован на растениях справа от них.

— Оу, я вообще-то не очень люблю орео…

Джемин закрывает глаза одной рукой и дуется.

— Что?! Святотатство! Кощунство! — восклицает он.

Потом он оборачивается в направлении растений, на которые до этого смотрел Джено. Суккуленты, от зеленых с листьями, цветами и до покрытых колючками.

Джено смеется.

— Окей, может я попробую чуть-чуть, — сдается он, улыбнувшись. Потом он указывает на суккуленты. — У Марка полно таких на балконе.

— Приготовься быть потрясен комбинацией нутеллы, орео и взбитых сливок, — ухмыляется Джемин. — Да, верно. За ними легко ухаживать, поэтому они ему нравятся.

— Звучит больше как смертельная комбинация, — отшучивается Джено. — Ну ладно, попробую ради тебя. И да, они нравятся мне тоже, — говорит он, снова осматриваясь вокруг. — Ты часто сюда приходишь?

— Да! Стараюсь каждый понедельник, — светится Джемин. — Обычно прихожу с Ренджуном, но он кинул меня сегодня, так что! — восклицает он и его улыбка не дрожит, ни капли. Он надеется, что не звучит обиженно, ведь это не так. Он счастлив за Ренджуна.

Джено кивает и берет одну из салфеток со стола, складывая.

— Ах, да, свидание с Юкхеем. Мне пришлось выслушивать об этом _все_ выходные, — жалуется он, качая головой. Затем его глаза поднимаются на Джемина с многозначительным взглядом. — С _обеих_ сторон.

Джемин хихикает.

— Настоящий мученик, — говорит он, поднимая руку к груди. Он немного колеблется перед тем, как продолжить, но прочищает горло. — Спасибо, что пришел со мной, пусть я и в каком-то смысле заставил тебя.

— Все хорошо, — уверяет Джено, положив сложенную салфетку на стол: лебедь с длинной шеей и красивыми крыльями. Джемин смотрит на нее и Джено красиво улыбается, глаза превращаются в полумесяцы. Он делает резкий вдох. — Я хотел прийти.

Джемину ничего не остается, как улыбнуться на это.

В итоге они говорят о предметах и жалуются на то, как прошли промежуточные, пока едят вафли. Орео-нутелла-вафля Джемина восхитительна, как всегда, но сырная вафля, которую взял Джено, тоже неплохая. Джемин разочарован, когда понимает, что Джено, видимо, не разделяет его любви к обожаемой орео-вафле. Ну что же, никто не идеален. Он может закрыть на это глаза.

Парни забывают о заданиях, пока не наступает вечер и снаружи кафе уже темно. Вспоминает Джено, и Джемин чувствует себя виноватым за такую кражу послеобеденного времени парня.

— Мы можем поработать над заданиями вместе, — предлагает Джемин, делая последний глоток уже холодного кофе. — Можем встретиться в кофейне, куда я обычно хожу, и поговорить свободно там. Она рядом с кампусом, идеально же. В смысле, если ты хочешь пойти.

— Да! Звучит круто! — соглашается Джено. — В моей работе есть часть о стандартах квалификации, но я запутался. Мне нужно провести исследование, но найти хороший и полезный материал об этом, как искать иголку в стоге сена.

— Звучит правдоподобно, — улыбается Джемин, кивая в понимании. Он делает паузу, скрещивая и расставляя ноги под столом. — На самом деле, думаю, у меня есть книга, которая могла бы тебе помочь.

Джено с интересом оживляется.

— О, ты мог бы отправить ее мне попозже?

Джемин сглатывает.

— Ну вообще-то, у меня есть только бумажная копия. Можешь зайти ко мне, если хочешь ее одолжить.

Джено, кажется, обдумывает предложение, и эти секунды кажутся Джемину вечными. Это слишком? Не показался ли он Джено чересчур навязчивым? Боже, он пожалел, что вообще предложил. Мог же просто взять книгу завтра в кофейню и невзначай упомянуть ее. Теперь Джено будет думать, что он странный и…

Джено улыбается, и Джемин наконец-то может дышать.

— Да, пожалуйста! — сияет он. — Спасибо большое, Джемин. Теперь я тебе точно должен.

Джемин подмигивает.

— Всегда рад помочь.

Джемин приехал на машине, так что он предлагает Джено подъехать к нему и взять книгу. Поездка короткая, всего пять минут, и они приятно болтают, слушая плейлист Джемина для поездок, который оказывается очень постыдным набором песен о задницах.

Когда они приезжают на парковку, Джемин смотрит на Джено, сидящего на пассажирском сидении. Он кусает губы, концентрируясь на игре в телефоне. На смеется, из-за по-серьезному мило выглядящего Джено, почти дующегося, с бровями, сосредоточенно сдвинутыми вместе. Джемин выходит из машины с легким чувством в груди и сконфуженным Джено, отстающим позади.

Когда Джемин открывает дверь в квартиру, он понимает, что Донхек тоже дома. И внутренне стонет.

Он ничего не может поделать, кроме как оставить Джено с Донхеком в гостиной. Сам идет в свою комнату, быстро роется в вещах, в спешке ища книгу. Материалы разбросаны по полу, коробка с вещами с прошлого семестра наполовину пуста.

Он облегченно вздыхает, когда видит знакомую синюю обложку и встает, быстро пробираясь в гостиную.

— Вот она, — показывает он, встревая в какой бы ни был диалог Джено и Донхека.

Джено смотрит на него с улыбкой.

— Спасибо большое, Джемин!

— Без проблем, — отвечает он, протягивая книгу. Она большая и тяжелая, Джемину было чертовски сложно читать ее ранее, но она довольно полезна для темы, которую нужно исследовать Джено.

Джено поворачивается посмотреть на Донхека, затем снова смотрит на Джемина.

— Ну мне пора, значит, —говорит он наконец, взяв книгу с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Я немного опаздываю на работу.

Донхек рядом с ним поднимает бровь.

— Боже, ты должен был сказать! — восклицает Джемин, уязвленный мыслью, что Джено может опоздать из-за него. — Я могу отвезти тебя, если хочешь.

Он так быстро предлагает это с надутыми губами, что тут же жалеет о сказаном.

Джено отвечает мгновенно, с застенчивой улыбкой.

— Нет! Пожалуйста, мне будет неловко, если ты сделаешь это. Все в порядке, ты уже помогаешь мне с заданием.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Джемин. Боже, он мастерски выставляет себя глупым. — Давай я провожу тебя, — продолжает он, указывая на дверь.

— Отлично, — улыбается Джено. — Пока, Хек! — восклицает он, и активно машет рукой, пока следует за Джемином до двери. Кличка звучит странно голосом Джено. Джемин сглатывает.

— Пока-пока, Джено! — отвечает Донхек.

Джемин открывает дверь, и Джено проскальзывает в нее. На неловко стоит в квартире, пока Джено в коридоре.

— Ну ладно, увидимся завтра? — спрашивает Джено с мягкой улыбкой.

Джемин делает все возможное, чтобы ответить тем же.

— Я думаю да.

— Хорошо. Пока, Джемин, — говорит Джено.

Джемин машет рукой и закрывает дверь.

Опираясь на нее, он с облегчением вздыхает. Краем глаза парень видит, как Донхек идет на кухню, и быстро следует за ним.

— Разве ты не был занят, Хек? — невзначай спрашивает Джемин, присаживаясь на барный стул.

— Да, но одногруппники отменили встречу, — отвечает Донхек, открывая холодильник. — Вижу, ты не тратил время на поиски нового компаньона, — дразнит он, и берет банку газировки. Донхек закрывает холодильник и подходит к столешнице, поставив на нее газировку и опираясь локтями на поверхность.

Они пялятся друг на друга несколько секунд, пока Джемин не отводит взгляд.

— Ну что? — спрашивает он, поднимая бровь.

Донхек повторяет за ним.

— Просто хочу сказать… — он останавливается и стучит по столешнице тремя пальцами. Джемин ненавидит, когда он так делает. — Ты какой-то _оче-е-ень_ дружелюбный с Джено в последнее время.

Джемину не нравится тон Донхека. Ему не нравится на что он намекает. Совсем.

Парень делает глубокий вдох.

— Все совсем не так.

И это правда. У него нет чувств к Джено. Даже если есть, (а их нет) не то, что он будет действовать им в угоду. Когда-либо.

Все в порядке.

— _Ладно_ , как скажешь, — наконец отвечает Донхек, выпрямляясь. Он берет баночку газировки и уходит.

После занятий они вместе идут в кофейню. Джемин помогает Джено, терпеливо объясняя какие законы могут работать в деле, и как они связаны друг с другом, пока Ли не начинает понимать специфику лучше. Он также указывает специально для Джено некоторые законы и дела, чтобы посмотреть. Джено тоже очень полезен, мгновенно демонстрируя почему дело Джемина не такое легкое, как казалось, и выделяя аспекты, над которыми На следует подумать.

В общем, все идет хорошо.

Джемин забывает о своем вчерашнем странном поведении потому, что Джено милый, веселый и легкий на подъем.

Они отправляются домой с обещанием вскоре вернуться в кофейню и закончить доклады вместе.

В среду Джемин забывает, что Донхек пригласил всех их друзей к ним, пока не становится поздно и ему не приходится отменять запланированный поход в качалку. Что же, он всегда может пойти в другой день. Может он мог бы спросить Джено не хочет ли он тоже пойти. Что в целом не такая и плохая идея.

Когда он выходит из ванной после быстрого душа с полотенцем вокруг бедер, то видит Джено, сидящего на диване.

Они пялятся друг на друга, рот Джено широко открыт, и Джемин ухмыляется. Через несколько секунд старший смущенно отводит взгляд.

— Боже мой, — хихикает Джемин забавляясь с его реакции больше обычного. — Ты буквально видел меня _голым_ , Джено.

Джено издает тонкий писк, сжимая губы в недовольстве.

— Ты застал меня врасплох, — признается он, все еще не глядя на Джемина.

На заходит к себе в комнату смеясь, и быстро переодевается во что-нибудь комфортнее: джинсы и белая худи.

Когда он выходит из комнаты, все друзья уже здесь. Ченлэ и Джисон сидят на ковре вокруг стола полного закусок, уплетая их. Джено сидит на правой стороне дивана с Ренджуном и Юкхеем, так что Джемин идет за стулом на кухню и садится рядом с ним.

Марк и Донхек на кухне разговаривают приглушенными голосами, явно потерянные в своем маленьком мире, так что Джемин не задерживает на них внимания.

— Кстати, спасибо, что принес еду, — улыбается Джемин, смотря на Джено.

— Да, — соглашается Ренджун, делая глоток минеральной воды. —Ченлэ, ты должен быть хорошим гостем и поучиться у Джено. Ты никогда не приносишь закуски.

— Мне и не надо, — возражает Ченлэ с яркой улыбкой. — Я сам та еще закуска.*3

— Как скажешь, — вздыхает Ренджун, качая головой.

Джемин смеется и смотрит на Ченлэ.

— Донхек плохо на тебя влияет.

— На что я плохо влияю? — спрашивает Донхек, заходя в гостиную с напитками в руках, почти крича.

— На член Марка, вероятно, — быстро отвечает Ренджун, посмеиваясь.*4

Глаза Джено широко распахнуты.

Джисон визжит с отвращением, пока Марк резко вздыхает. Он выглядит так, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но быстро решает этого не делать, взамен плюхаясь на пол рядом с Ченлэ.

Джемин встает, чтобы дать Ренджуну пятюню.

— Хорошо получилось, отдаю должное, — признает Донхек, садясь рядом с Марком.

— Да, Ренджуни — лучший, — говорит Джемин, возвращаясь на место, улыбаясь и посылая ему поцелуй. Ренджун в ответ делает вид, что его тошнит.

— Окей, — встает Донхек и все останавливаются, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Какой фильм хотите посмотреть?

Как только все начинают высказывать мнение, Джено наклоняется к Джемину.

— Эй, — говорит он почти шепотом, — думаешь, я могу одолжить худи или что-то? Мне немного холодно.

Джемин поворачивается к нему. На парне только майка без рукавов, и хоть она подчеркивает его красивые руки, неудивительно, что ему холодно, с включенным в квартире кондиционером.

— Да, конечно, — вставая, отвечает Джемин.

В итоге он дает ему розовую худи — единственную чистую, хоть она и была использована по крайней мере раз со стирки. Кажется, это не так важно, ведь Джено сразу надевает ее и благодарит с яркой улыбкой.

После того, как никто не смог прийти к соглашению что посмотреть, Донхек берет телевизор под свой контроль и, таким образом, они проводят следующие два часа за просмотром какого-то подросткового романтического фильма от Netflix, который, как знает Джемин, Донхек уже смотрел два раза.

Это не лучший на свете фильм, но смешной и милый, и Джемин находит себя более вовлеченным в него сильнее, чем ожидал.

Пока… он не чувствует голову Джено на своем плече. Его движения ненавязчивы, и он не замечает их близость, пока они не становятся _слишком_ близкими. Но Джемин позволяет ему. Позволяет воспользоваться своим плечом как поддержкой, чувствуя дрожь шеи Ли, когда он смеется.

Джемин позволяет ему даже когда чувствует, как его сердце больно бьется в груди из-за этого.

В конце концов все их друзья ушли, и Джемин с Донхеком начинают убираться. По-большей части Джемин, пока Донхек бездельничает. У него занимает слишком много времени что-либо. Гостиная пострадала больше всего: использованные стаканы и тарелки, стеклянный стол в пятнах газировки, которую Ченлэ случайно разлил, крошки от закусок на ковре, который Джемину нужно будет пропылесосить.

Он начинает с самого простого — моет пол на кухне и протирает столешницу. Когда он возвращается в гостиную, то идет прямиком к столу, и Донхек через несколько секунд же плюхается на диван перед ним.

— Знаешь… — прерывается Донхек. Джемин сразу замирает. — Думаю, Джено подходит тебе, — говорит он наконец серьезным тоном. И это то, что больше всего пугает Джемина. — Знаю, изначально я не был в восторге от идеи, но может, если бы ты попробовал…

— _Хек_ , —прерывает Джемин, возобновляя сбор тарелок. — Я уже говорил тебе, все не так.

— Как я и говорил… — игнорирует его Донхек, выделяя каждое слово. — Если бы ты попробовал, думаю, могло бы выйти что-то стоящее.

Джемин вздыхает и оставляет тарелки на столе. Он поворачивается лицом к Донхеку.

— Я же говорил, что заинтересован в отношениях. Ты _знаешь_ это.

Донхек хмурится.

— Знаю.

— Тогда почему ты постоянно начинаешь этот разговор?

— Вам стоит прояснить, чем вы оба занимаетесь, хорошо? — предлагает Донхек, складывая руки на колени.

— Все в порядке, — быстро говорит Джемин — Джено знает.

Донхек встает и берет тарелки, оставленные Джемином на столе.

— А ты знаешь? — спрашивает он.

Они встречаются в кофейне снова спустя пару дней. Джемину нравится проводить время здесь, потому что запах обожаемого им кофе доносится отовсюду, и фоновый шум помогает сосредоточиться. Однако в этот раз план — дописать отчеты по заданиям за сегодня, а это значит, что Джемин закончит работу со скоростью света, так что он в восторге вдвойне.

— Эй, — зовет Джено.

На оборачивается и смотрит на него. Ли в очках с тонкой золотой оправой и круглыми стеклами, и они скатываются каждый раз, стоит ему чуть опустить взгляд. Мило. Он выглядит мило в них.

— М? — отзывается Джемин, поглядывая в открытый на макбуке чат. Он закидывал Джисона смайликами, так и не написав ни единого слова в файл с тех пор, как пришел в кофейню.

— Ренджун говорит, что уже идет сюда, — Джено слегка сбит с толку, говоря это. Они сидят бок о бок на большом диване, который обычно занимают с Ренджуном. Деревянный столик достаточно близко, чтобы, если нужно, оставить на нем вещи и засесть за ноутбуки. Идеальное место. — Он сказал, что вы часто бываете здесь вместе. Погоди, ты что, не работаешь над заданием? — парень удивленно приподнимает бровь, заглядывая в чужой экран.

— Иногда приходим сюда, — подтверждает Джемин. — И да, знаешь… — шепчет, понижая голос. — Если дедлайн недостаточно близок, мой мозг отказывается сотрудничать.

Ли тихо смеется.

— Ты такой придурок, — заключает он, хихикая и отодвигаясь.

— Звучит правдиво, — позади них соглашается третий голос.

— Инджунни! — приветствует Джемин, оборачиваясь к подошедшему. — Я, может, и придурок, но все еще сексуальный, — добавляет он, подмигивая Ренджуну.

_— Как грязно_ , — Джун корчит гримасу в ответ и обходит столик, чтобы плюхнуться на стул перед ними. — Привет, Джен, — здоровается он, бросая рюкзак рядом с ногами и доставая из него огромную книгу, которую Джемин не узнает совсем.

— Привет! — восклицает Джено, ерзая на сидении, чтобы взять ранее разложенные им на столе бумажки. — Это местечко супер клевое. Джун, ты должен был показал мне его! Спасибо за твои услуги, Джемин.

— Блин, извини, — говорит Ренджун, вытянутой правой рукой бросая перед собой книгу и карандаши. — Но на самом деле Джемин привел меня сюда впервые. Он кофеиновый наркоман.

— Да, я заметил, — Джено активно кивает, открывая нечто напоминающее написанное наполовину эссе. — Он постоянно приносит в аудиторию этот _отвратительный_ кофе, — говорит он, тыча маркером в Джемина.

— О Боже, — вздыхает Хуан. — Только не говори, что ты его пробовал.

— Пробовал, — Джемин расцветает, точно припоминая момент, когда это случилось. Пара медстрахования почти началась, когда Ли спросил, что в стаканчике, который он всегда приносил с собой. Событие закончилось рвотными позывами и замаранной белой рубашкой. Он добавляет, защищаясь: — Я предупреждал его, но он настаивал.

— Меня почти вырвало, — лицо Джено выражает отвращение. Он секунду смотрит в потолок, пока румянец расползается по щекам. — Это было так ужасно. На вкус как грязь. _Очень_ горькая грязь.

— Боже мой, — Ренджун держится за живот, складываясь от смеха. Джемин тоже не удерживается и ржет, а парень под его боком страдальчески стонет.

Через несколько секунд Хуан выпрямляется.

— Ладно, это происходило с лучшими из нас, — говорит он, махая рукой на эту мелочь.

— Что, ты тоже? — Джено приободряется, слыша это.

— Проспорил, — поясняет Джемин, наслаждаясь воспоминаниями. Джун в подтверждении кивает.

— Вы спорили? — продолжает спрашивать Ли.

— Плохие времена были, чувак, — вздыхает Ренджун. — Так, нам лучше начать работать, — продолжает он, сверяясь со временем в телефоне, который следом оказывается в заднем кармане джинсов. — Но сначала я куплю что-то теплое.

Парень поднимается со стула с кошельком в руке.

Джено согласно мотает головой, и на этот раз стонет Джемин — из-за не радужной перспективы. Он хватает чашку холодного кофе (печально известного американо с четырьмя порциями эспрессо) и делает глоток.

Оба быстро погружаются в задания, а Джемин несколько часов скучает, сидя один на один со своей прокрастинацией. Он смотрит на отчет, и гугл-док смотрит в ответ. Написано совсем немного: введение в тему и некоторые идеи в пометках ниже. Парень вздыхает и меняет окошко на заспамленный смайликами чат с Джисоном.

Он снова вздыхает и откидывается на спинку дивана, слегка повернувшись в сторону Джено.

Ли кажется очень сосредоточенным на чтении — его брови напряженно нахмурены, а бумаги в руке. Он одет в тонкую черную куртку, спущенную до локтей, чтобы показать чертовски свободную майку, из-под которой слегка видно ключицы и плечи. И _блять_. Джено нереально горяч сегодня.

Но это еще не все, потому что Джено прикусил зубами розовый маркер, и это привлекает внимание больше всего.

Джемин пялится на его губы.

_Они хорошо выглядят._

Он очень не против поцеловать их.

— _Нана_ , — окликает Ренджун.

Джемин сразу же отвлекается и выпрямляется на месте.

— Что? — он смотрит на Хуана, который сидит с приподнятой бровью.

— Ты можешь сконцентрироваться больше, чем на десять минут? — Ренджун одергивает, как всегда, когда замечает, что разум Джемина ускользает от работы. — Ты не напечатал ничего с тех пор, как мы начали.

— Да нормально, я все равно уже нашел большую часть материала, — отмахивается На. — Просто мне так _ле-е-е-ень_.

Джено сбоку посмеивается.

— Иногда я удивляюсь, как ты вообще что-то доделываешь до конца, — говорит он.

Джемин задыхается от смеха. Иногда он тоже этому удивляется.

Ренджун фыркает.

— Худшее — его оценки, — говорит он, качая головой.

— Что? — Джено подскакивает, поочередно смотря на них, склонив голову в сторону.

— Да, — Ренджун берет со стола чашку с, возможно, жасминовым чаем. — Он делает минимум, но ему все же удается получать хорошие оценки.

— Реально? — рот Джено принимает форму идеальной буквы “о”. Я бы не смог.

— Ренджун, у тебя средний балл 3.9 и ты ненавидишь учебу, — быстро парирует Джемин. Он не заморачивается над своими оценками. Они не имеют большого значения. Он просто старается изо всех сил. Неважно, что он мог бы лучше, если бы он просто...

Ладно. _Попробуем._

— Что касается Джено, — быстро добавляет На. — У тебя самый лучший уровень сосредоточености, который я когда-либо видел. И он реально высокий, учитывая, что я видел за работой Марка, — говорит он с понимающей улыбкой. Легкий способ переключить внимание с себя.

Джено смеется.

— Спасибо! Я обычно зубрю все, но этот отчет заноза в заднице, поэтому спасибо, что помог мне с ним, — он очаровательно улыбается, и глаза преображаются в полумесяцы. У Джемина это одно из любимых выражений его лица. Кроме тех, которые он показывает в постели. Эти самые любимые.

— Я уже говорил тебе, — отвечает Нана, улыбаясь шире. — Рад помочь.

Ренджун перед ними кряхтит, вытягивая руки, и они оба поворачиваются, глядя на него.

— Я бы остался, чтобы посмотреть, как у вас из глаз прыгают сердечки в честь друг к друга, но, — говорит он, вставая с места, подхватывая рюкзак и кладя в него книгу. — У меня есть дела поважнее.

Джемин задумчиво шевелит бровями.

— Например, Сюйси? — спрашивает он.

— Именно, — Ренджун смотрит на него с лисьей усмешкой, рюкзак уже за плечами. — До скорого.

— Пока, — говорит Джемин, когда Джено просто улыбается и машет.

Джемин поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Джено.

— Ну, я думаю, мне действительно пора за работу.

— В самом деле, — отвечает Джено с розовым маркером в руке, и они быстро погружаются в дела.

Джемин проводит следующие несколько минут, перечитывая все, что успел написать. Это неплохо, и у него уже есть базовая структура отчета. Через несколько минут после того, как он продолжил печатать, парень чувствует вибрацию телефона, лежащего на столе. Сообщение. Парень мельком смотрит от кого.

Оно от Джено.

_В смысле?_

Он берет телефон правой рукой и открывает оповещение.

**Джено** **😻** **18:28**

джеминннннн

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **18:30**

джено?

почему ты пишешь лол

Джемин краем глаза видит Джено, но тот что-то печатает на ноутбуке, демонстративно не глядя на него. Он чувствует, что телефон снова вибрирует.

**Джено** **😻** **18:30**

ну

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **18:30**

м?

 **Джено** **😻** **18:31**

я слишком волнуюсь из-за этого отчета

и

я хз

и это каким-то образом заводит меня

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **18:31**

…

у меня?

 **Джено** **😻** **18:31**

да.

Джемин давно не курил. Это одна из тех вредных привычек, к которой он возвращается, когда чувствует себя слишком подавленным. Что бывает не так уж часто, честно говоря.

Но сегодня, по причине, которую он не может точно определить, он чувствует потребность в сигарете. И так после окончания занятий он идет в магазин, находящийся недалеко от кампуса, всего в одном квартале. Оттуда На возвращается с белым полиэтиленовым пакетом в руке, направляясь прямо к зеленой зоне возле корпуса философов. Он больше похоже на дом, чем на общежитие, так как принадлежит самому маленькому факультету во всем универе. И именно поэтому здание великолепно: здесь почти всегда пусто.

Может быть, стоит зайти к Ренджуну чуть позже, думает Джемин, закуривая сигарету. Хотя он, вероятно, плюнет ему в лицо за пропитанную запахом курева одежду.

Он добирается туда в ожидании минуты покоя, отдыха на прохладной траве, (чесотки от нее же) и наслаждения сигаретой, зажатой в губах.

Чего он не ожидает, так это Джено в его розовой толстовке, сидящего на траве лицом в противоположную сторону от того места, куда Джемин уходил.

Увиденное перед собой заставляет На чувствовать странную нервозность, потому что, если Джено, как и он сам, пришел сюда посидеть в одиночестве, то, ну, не хочется прерывать. Он думает развернуться и вернуться в комнату, хотя Хек взбесится, если бы он курил там. Но...

Кажется, с Джено что-то не так. Потому что он сидит там с низко опущенной головой, прижимая руки к шее.

Так что вместо того, чтобы развернуться, Джемин делает еще один шаг.

— Классная толстовка, — он громко отвешивает легкий комплимент, который парень на траве точно слышит.

Ли вместо того чтобы обернуться и встретить его взглядом, на секунду кажется застигнутым врасплох, и быстро отрывает руки от шеи.

— Привет, — откликается Джено, все еще не глядя на парня.

Тот застывает на месте, хмурясь.

— Извини, если помешал...

На этот раз Джено оборачивается. Первое, что замечает На: какие красные у него глаза.

— Все хорошо, — говорит парень с усталой улыбкой. — Это общественное место.

Джемин хмыкает в ответ, но он не приближается больше. Они всего в нескольких метрах друг от друга, но сейчас кажется, что они не могут быть еще дальше друг от друга.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — наконец спрашивает он, когда никто из них не пророняет и слова. Сигарета давно забыта, зажатая в пальцах, тлеет. — Мне не сложно.

— Нет, я… — Джено колеблется, словно подбирая слова. Он вздыхает. — Я имею в виду, было бы хорошо, если бы ты остался.

Джемин улыбается.

— Окей, — вот и весь ответ. После коротких раздумий он подходит ближе и плюхается на лужайку слева от парня. Сегодня он в шортах, и трава неприятно колет ноги.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он, обхватывая сигарету губами и вдыхая. Это было давно, но движения до сих пор привычные.

Ли молчит несколько мгновений перед ответом. Его правая рука начинает играть с травой, крутя ее между пальцами.

— Извини, не хочу об этом говорить, — все же отвечает Джено, звуча разбито. Это заставляет Джемина чувствовать себя плохо. Не потому что ему не говорят о проблемах, а потому что Джено беспокоит что-то, но он все еще достаточно милый и пытается отвечать ему вежливо. — В любом случае это не так уж и важно.

— Все в порядке, — успокаивает На, постукивая сигаретой о пальцы, — Но вообще-то наоборот, — добавляет он, наблюдая, как парень продолжает играть с травой. — Важно, я имею в виду. Это важно.

Джено скрещивает руки на коленях и кладет на них правую щеку, глядя на него сбоку.

— Ты куришь? — спрашивает он.

Джемин тихо смеется.

— Я говорил тебе на вечеринке, помнишь? Я курю только тогда, когда у меня стресс, — объясняет он.

Ли хмыкает, задумчиво глядя в чужое лицо, и ему протягивается сигарета.

— Хочешь попробовать? — звучит вопрос.

Он смотрит сначала на парня, затем на сигарету, и вытягивается, забирая ее в свои пальцы.

— Тебе нужно вдохнуть через рот, немного подождать, а затем выдохнуть, — объясняет На, поправляя на сигарете легкую хватку Джено, и предупреждает: — Не вдыхай слишком долго.

Парень с трепетом смотрит на их соединенные руки с открытым ртом, и Джемин улыбается, наблюдая, как он медленно подносит сигарету к губам и делает вдох...

Только чтобы закашляться спустя несколько секунд.

— Ужасно! — вопит парень, усердно поглаживая заболевшую грудь свободной рукой. Его щеки краснеют в считанные секунды, и он хмурится. — Я не знаю, как тебе всегда удается убедить меня попробовать стремные вещи, — обвинительно добавляет он, восстанавливая дыхание.

Джемин заливается смехом, откинув голову назад. Рядом с ним Джено тоже смеется.

— Однако я бы не назвал это ужасным. И примерно один миллиард людей во всем мире согласился бы со мной, — парирует курильщик, забирая сигарету из рук друга.

Джено делает еще один глубокий вдох.

— Один миллиард человек? — неверяще переспрашивает он.

— Да. Википедия, — отвечает На. Ли фыркает, когда тот еще раз затягивается. Дневной ветерок гуляет по двору, обдувая обоих. Травинки кружатся из-за его силы, и Джемин чувствует, как его рубашка хлопает краями, надувшись, как парус. Воздух холодный, успокаивающий, даже когда по рукам начинают бежать мурашки.

— Как ты узнал об этом месте? — спрашивает парень, прерывая тишину.

— Ренджун, — сразу отвечает Джено.

Нана хихикает.

— Стоило догадаться.

Некоторое время они молчат. Джемин наблюдает за дымом, струящимся из его рта и вихрями поднимающимся вверх, пока не растворяется в воздухе.

Страдалец рядом с ним делает глубокий вдох.

— Я плохо сдал экзамен, — выдает он, теперь звуча не грустно, будто смирившись, — По факультативу. И я знаю, что это не важно, но просто... Я не знаю.

— Это важно, если это что-то значит для тебя, — На говорит, тщательно подбирая слова. Он не хочет заставлять парня чувствовать себя хуже из-за этого, и он никогда не был очень хорош в искусстве утешения. — И это нормально, грустить из-за оценок, Джен.

— Угу, — отвечает Ли, — Но есть ощущение... как будто я грущу из-за херни, — и замолкает, устремляя взгляд на корпус философов.

— Понимаю, — говорит ему Джемин, потому что он по-настоящему, _реально_ понимает. — Но это еще не конец. Если кто-то и сможет дойти до выпускных экзаменов, то я думаю — это ты.

Джено смеется, по-детски сопя.

— Может быть, — соглашается он, снова устроив голову на коленях. — Извини за толстовку, — но ему вовсе не жаль, судя по голосу, — Это была единственная чистая вещь, которую я смог найти этим утром, но обещаю, что скоро верну.

Нана смеется, устраивая локоть на плече парня.

— Все нормально, — уверяет он, — Она тебе идет.

После того, как они сдают задания, он приглашает Джено к себе. Оба очень устали, проведя прошлую ночь за дописыванием и проверкой деталей работ. Джемин рад, что _наконец-то_ закончил с этим предметом (до выпускного экзамена, по крайней мере), и ему хочется отпраздновать это с Ли. Если им удастся держать себя в руках, конечно.

Они вместе заходят в квартиру и немедленно падают на диван.

— Я так заебался, — со стоном жалуется На, кладя голову на подлокотник.

Джено переворачивается, закидывая свою ногу на парня.

— Я тоже, — зевает он в рукав толстовки. — Сейчас засну прямо здесь.

Джемин подавляет зевок.

— Ты отклоняешь мое приглашение к сексу? — дразнится он, приподнимая бровь.

Джено усмехается.

— Нет, я действительно чувствую себя так, будто прошлой ночью меня переехал грузовик. Несколько раз.

— Я шучу, Джен, — отвечает Джемин, смеясь, когда парень тянется, чтобы совсем ударить его за это по груди.

На закрывает глаза, чувствуя себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы не ощущать неловкость.

— Ты же знаешь, нам необязательно, если ты не хочешь… — начинает он. Джено не дает ему закончить.

Он перекатывается, занося ногу дальше и ложась на Джемина, незамедлительно целуя. Мягкие губы заставляют На довольно мычать от ощущения медленных, чувственных движений на своих.

Джено обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Теплыми.

— Вроде бы ты говорил, что если сказать "это шутка", то это не смешно, помнишь? — шепчет парень сверху прямо в губы, смотря только на него. Джемина этот взгляд будто парализует.

Ли опускает бедра, заключая шатена между ними, и снова припадает к губам, затем обжигает поцелуями шею и, оттянув в сторону майку, ключицу и плечо. Джемин хватает ртом воздух, чувствуя укус снизу, и неосознанно подается бедром вверх в смешении боли и удовольствия, несущихся вдоль позвоночника.

Джено скользит вниз, прижимаясь бедром, и боже, сквозь мягкую ткань спортивных штанов уже ощущается, что у него наполовину встал.

— Джен, — тихо шепчет На. — Хочешь... — продолжает он, тяжело дыша, даже не удосужившись прервать поцелуй, — принять душ?

Его партнер тоже не останавливается.

— Угу, — он целует в ответ, проходясь языком между чужих губ.

Джемин подхватывает парня под ягодицы и поднимается вместе с ним. Тот обвивает его плечи руками, помогая себе держаться. Они целуются без остановки, даже когда На запинается на ходу, весь скованный конечностями Джено.

Через несколько безумных шагов, чудом не снеся ничего по дороге, они добираются до ванной. Джемин ощупью ищет дверную ручку и, найдя, поворачивает, открывая дверь.

— Твои навыки улучшились, — игриво говорит Джено, входя внутрь. В этот раз Ли ничего не отвечает, поскольку его донесли от дивана сюда.

Он, кажется, и не задет этими словами, просто целуя шутника в уголки рта и отвечая.

— Я видел, как ты тренируешься. И знаю, что ты можешь нести меня.

— Ты похвалил мое тело только сейчас? — ухмыляется На, осторожно опуская надежно взятого за бедра парня. Тот легко встает на ноги.

— Заткнись, — говорит Джено, подходя ближе. — Ты и сам знаешь, что выглядишь сексуально.

— И сейчас? — спрашивает Джемин. Между ними ничтожные сантиметры, и дыхание партнера пахнет молочным чаем с таро*5, который тот так сильно любит, не прекращая предлагать попробовать.

— _Да_ , — отвечает Ли, почти шепча, и сокращает расстояние между ними.

Его встречают на полпути с улыбкой на губах. На закрывает глаза и целует его, медленно, неторопливо, оттягивая секунды, чтобы почувствовать сладкий вкус молока во рту.

Рука Джено свободно бродит по всему его телу, от спины до бедер, касаясь пальцами кромки джинсов. От этого тепло быстрее приливает к животу Джемина — сводит с ума, когда парень целует его так жарко, а тела находятся так близко друг к другу. Он не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме Джено: его мягких губах, руке, расстегивающей пуговицу на джинсах и проскальзывающей в боксеры.

Ли целует его шею, проходясь ладонью по всей длине вверх и вниз, и парню приходится прижаться спиной к раковине, чтобы удержаться, руками упираясь в столешницу. Он стонет глубоким голосом. То, как Джено быстро двигается, затем замедляясь, дразня. То, как он обводит пальцами головку члена и прижимает большой палец к кончику, слегка скользя по нему.

— Джено, — зовет На, задыхаясь, — идем в душ.

Парень кивает и вынимает руку.

Они начинают раздеваться, торопливо бросая одежду на пол, изнемогая. Джемин подается вперед, чтобы снова припасть к губам Джено, рукой обхватывая за тонкую талию. Они целуются, обнаженные и возбужденные, прижимающиеся стоящими членами друг к другу.

Джемин делает шаг назад и тянет Джено за собой, идя спиной к душу. Правой рукой он отодвигает стеклянную дверцу, шагает внутрь, и дарит парню улыбку перед тем, как втянуть его к себе, держа за запястье.

И включает воду.

— _Блять_ , холодно! — вслед за жалобой Ли инстинктивно уворачивается из-под струи воды.

На хихикает, прежде чем сделать маленький шаг и у стены поймать его в ловушку. Должно быть, здесь тоже холодно из-за плитки, соприкасающейся со спиной, поэтому Джемин толкается вперед, прижимаясь к Джено всем телом.

— _Пиздец_ , — шипит зажатый парень.

Джемин ухмыляется, положив руку на его бедро. Они так близко, что он чувствует дыхание Джено на груди. Парень медленно наклоняет голову и целует шею Джено. Теперь он точно знает, как Ли нравится, когда с ними играются, кусая и целуя.

— Для справки… — бормочет Джемин где-то на просторах его кожи. — Ты тоже чертовски сексуален, — заканчивает он, задерживая свободную руку на чужом прессе, чтобы раздразнить кожу прямо под кубиками. Он мягко прикусывает шею, когда его палец касается члена, вызывая у Джено стон.

— Ты звучишь так красиво, Джен, — говорит На, выпрямившись, чтобы посмотреть на покрасневшего парня с полуприкрытыми от удовольствия глазами.

— _Джемин_ , — умоляет он, нахмурив брови, и его руки цепляются за руки шатена.

— Да? — спрашивает он сладким голосом, его пальцы все еще задерживаются на члене Джено.

Тот шипит, но больше не произносит ни слова.

— Попроси меня, Джен, — вынуждает На, сжимая головку его члена между пальцами. Парень стонет, смотря блестящими глазами прямо на мучителя.

— Пожалуйста, — скулит он. — Просто… продолжай трогать меня.

Джемин ухмыляется и начинает гладить твердый член Джено, обхватив пальцами.

Парень стонет, положив голову на правое плечо Джемина. Вода теперь горячая, и ее поток течет с плеч по спине, слегка впитываясь в темные волосы Ли.

— Так? — спрашивает На, двигая пальцами, пока горячее дыхание покалывает его шею. Смесь предэякулянта и воды позволяет легко скользить рукой по члену, и он этим пользуется.

— Да, вот так, — Джено наполовину готов кончить и принимает ласку, затаив дыхание. — Не останавливайся, пожалуйста.

На это Джемин не может сказать «нет».

Он водит вверх и вниз, ускорив темп, пока парень не стонет его имя, пока не захныкает и не опьянеет, не задрожит из-за него. Он продолжает ласкать его точно так, как ему нравится, как только Джемин _изучил_ , как он любит.

Он почти останавливается, когда чувствует на шее язык Джено, который медленно касается влажной кожи один раз, два и три.

Джемин замедляет темп, увлекаясь поцелуями на своей коже, мягкими и влажными от теплой воды и губами Джено.

На стонет от _укуса_.

И стонет вновь, но продолжает ласку все медленней и медленней с каждым засосом, прикосновениями языка и _укусами_ , которыми Джено покрывает шею. Это что-то новенькое, грубое и собственническое.

Джемин ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится такой Джено.

Он снова увеличивает темп своей руки, заставляя парня стонать ему шею. Ли продолжает настойчиво и медленно истязать ее, и На не может сдерживать сдавленных стонов каждый раз, когда чувствует, как чужие зубы впиваются в кожу.

Когда Джено наконец дотрагивается до его пульсирующего члена, Джемин не может сдержать себя.

Он наращивает темп. И _скулит_ от удовольствия, доставляемого рукой Джено на его члене, и боли от укусов, делающих все это таким прекрасным, настолько чертовски _горячим_. Джемин уже чувствует себя близким к развязке.

Он закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад.

Джено выравнивает движения рук с Джемином, работая мокрыми, скользкими пальцами над чужим стояком, и довольно скоро доводит его до предела.

— Джено, — стонет парень, открывая глаза. — Я так… Я хочу… — он заикается, не имея возможности думать о чем-то, когда все, чего хочет — Джено. Все, что _чувствует_ — близость с ним, его губы на своей шее, его член в своей руке и...

— Я тоже, — отзывается Ли бархатным голосом и откидывается к стене, сквозь пелену перед глазами смотря на Джемина. Последний чувствует себя слабым, _настолько_ слабым [перед ним]. — Я тоже уже близок.

На громко стонет под пристальным взглядом Джено, цепляясь пальцами за его талию, и через несколько секунд тот кончает вторым, крепко обнимая партнера.

Они оба промокшие под душем, затаив дыхание, цепляются друг за друга и остаются так еще на несколько мгновений. Шорох воды на кафеле достаточно громок, чтобы заглушить их дыхание.

— Было хорошо, — говорит Джено, прикрывая рукой рот, зевая. Он выглядит уставшим, с блестящими, наполовину закрытыми глазами. Джемин улыбается. Ему хочется спросить, стоит ли выйти из душа, но Ли оказывается быстрее, вынимая мыло из металлической вешалки и вкладывая его в руку парня.

— Кажется, я сейчас отключусь, — жалуется Джено, опустив голову на плечо Джемина. Его волосы намокли и начали покалывать нос На.

— Давай сначала помоемся, — предлагает он, расчесывая чужие волосы пальцами. Это бесполезно, из-за потока воды они слипаются и путаются снова.

— Не хочу, — отвечает Джено, обвивая руками чужие бедра и надувая губы прямо на плечах. — Слишком устал.

Джемин вздыхает.

Они выходят из душа через десять минут. Джемину приходится тащить Джено всю дорогу, пока тот цепляется за него как за опору, скуля при каждом перемещении. На не жалуется, даже если чувствует усталость. Ему думается, он более привык оставаться на ногах круглые сутки, в отличие от Джено.

— Эй, — зовет Джемин, растирая полотенцем волосы. Джено смотрит на него с полузакрытыми глазами. Его волосы совсем мокрые и растрепанные, вода капает с прядок. На нем только толстовка, и Джемин не может не заглядеться на его бедра. Это напоминает ему, что Ли действительно очень милый и сексуальный в одно и то же время. Он прочищает горло. — Останешься тут? Можешь занять мою кровать или Донхека, — предлагает он. — Только если хочешь, конечно!

— О да, однозначно. Сомневаюсь, что смогу сейчас вернуться в свою комнату, — отвечает Джено. — Но... — он замолкает, отводя взгляд в сторону и от Джемина.

Парень не продолжает мысль.

— Но? — настаивает На.

Джено снова поднимает голову, складывая ногу на ногу.

— Я о-о-о-о-очень голоден, — говорит он, надувая губы. — Типа очень, _очень_ голоден. Ты можешь что-нибудь приготовить?

Джемин вздыхает, складывая полотенце, все еще находившееся в руках, на раковину, и подбирает свою майку с пола.

Когда он поднимает взгляд, Ли все еще смотрит на него, надувая губы.

— Нана, пожалуйста, — просит он, и Боже. Это прозвище из его уст звучит совсем иначе.

Джемин понимает, что проиграл битву, и быстро сдается.

— Хорошо, хорошо, просто перестань милашничать, — говорит он, кривясь.

— Я вовсе не милашничаю, — отвечает Джено. Затем улыбается ярко и красиво, глаза превращаются в полумесяцы. — Спасибо, что всегда готовишь для меня, ты лучший.

Джемин чувствует какой-то комок внутри.

— Я знаю, — говорит он, оборачиваясь, чтоб снова взять полотенце. Он смеется, почти задыхаясь. — И ты _реально_ милашничаешь.

Обернувшись, он видит, как Джено наигранно хмурится, мило опустив краешки губ.

Джемин полностью проебался.

По просьбе Ли, парень обжаривает рис с мясом. Он думает, что скоро ему это надоест, так как Джено заставляет его слишком часто готовить. Но тот никогда ничего больше не просит, и ему, кажется, очень нравится стряпня, поэтому Джемин потворствует.

За едой они пересматривают эпизод аниме, которое смотрели вместе, и оба слишком ленивы, чтобы прибраться и вымыть посуду после этого, поэтому просто уходят прямо в комнату Джемина.

На ничего не говорит, когда гость падает на его кровать и перемещается к краю, освобождая место, чтобы тот лег рядом. Он так же ничего не говорит, когда Джено стучит ладонью по пустому месту, зевая и зарываясь лицом в подушку.

Он вообще ничего не говорит. Просто садится рядом с парнем и смотрит в потолок несколько минут, чувствуя, как засыпает Джено.

И не может заснуть, так что просто слушает спящее дыхание парня, прокручивая ленту в телефоне. Время тянется как вечность.

Джемин не помнит, как заснул, но когда просыпается, на улице уже темно. Единственный свет в комнате исходит от экрана его телефона, все еще воспроизводящего видео ASMR, которое Джено прислал ему на днях. Он ставит его на паузу и проверяет время, щурясь от яркости экрана.

Он дремал около часа.

Теперь На чувствует себя намного лучше, менее усталым, но немного слабым и легкомысленным. Он зевает в ладонь, затем громко и коротко чихает, а в носу все еще слегка покалывает. Время сожалеть, что не сушил волосы.

Он поворачивается на кровати, рядом с ним Джено все еще мирно сопит. Его волосы торчат во все стороны, а рот слегка приоткрыт. Джемин подавляет смех, и на сердце теплеет.

Джено милый.

Он встает и подходит к шкафу. У него нет дополнительного одеяла, поэтому он берет пальто. Положив его на Джено, Джемин выходит из комнаты и тихо, стараясь не разбудить Джено, идет прямо на кухню, снова зевая.

Ему срочно нужен кофе.

Когда он входит в кухню, Донхек тоже там, сидит перед кухонным островом, правой рукой роясь в буфете.

— Привет, — здоровается На с улыбкой, прислонившись к столешнице.

Донхек поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, не переставая шарить рукой в буфете.

— Ух ты, посмотри на себя, — щебечет Донхек, неопределенно указывая свободной головой на голову. Он выглядит сосредоточенно, брови нахмурились, а язык высунут в уголок рта. — У тебя был секс с диким животным или что-то типа?

Джемин сначала фыркает, но после тихо смеется.

— А у тебя? — спрашивает он в ответ, глядя на обнаженную ключицу друга, синяк на которой не удается скрыть его свободной баскетбольной футболке.

Донхек тоже смеется и прикусывает губу.

— Значит, Джено, — начинает он, невинно растягивая последний гласный.

— Значит, Джено, — подозрительно отзывается Джемин, глядя на соседа с приподнятой бровью и присаживаясь рядом с ним. — Что ищешь?

— _Да_ , Джено, — заключает Донхек, ухмыляясь. Он вытаскивает руку из буфета и указывает на чужую шею. — Потому что, я так понимаю, он оставил их там, а ты позволил ему, — продолжает он, — я ищу то, что оставил здесь, но не могу теперь найти.

— Почему ты считаешь, что это был Джено? — спрашивает На, поднимаясь на ноги. Он скрещивает руки на груди и снова прислоняется к столешнице.

— Хах. Потому что ты не спал ни с кем другим несколько месяцев, — объясняет Донхек, плюхаясь на пол. — Блять, мои ноги болят теперь.

— Реально, — говорит Джемин, и что-то щелкает. Осознание. Он не зависал с кем-то другим _несколько месяцев_.

Он выходит из комнаты, но, прежде чем покинуть кухню, оборачивается и смотрит на соседа, который все еще сидит на полу.

— Если ты ищешь свои вкусняшки, я съел их неделю назад, Хек, — говорит он. Так или иначе, это не помогает ему чувствовать себя лучше.

На следующей неделе, когда выпускные экзамены не за горами, Джемин впервые в жизни решает попытаться начать готовиться заранее. Он распечатывает материалы для чтения и раскладывает их на столе в гостиной. Парень проводит пятничный полдень, пытаясь выполнить какую-то работу, но вместо этого начинает смотреть первый сезон «Анатомии Грея» на телефоне.

К часу ночи На чувствует усталость и вину. А еще он голоден до чертиков, и у него то странное ночное желание обожраться. На этот раз к картошке фри из Макдональдса. Ради собственного здравого смысла он решает сосредоточиться на последних двух вещах. Он идет в комнату Донхека, уже придумывая, как убедить его пойти с ним, но, как оказалось, после дня с Марком, парень мирно спит в кровати. Джемин вздыхает, изо всех сил пытаясь накрыть его одеялом одной рукой, другой доставая телефон из кармана.

Он открывает чат с Джено, тихо закрыв дверь комнаты Донхека. Последние сообщения были из кофейне, а на следующий день Джемин прислал милый стикер, и это напоминает ему, что Ли реально плох в переписках.

Он несколько минут сидит в раздумьях.

Поездка в Макдональдс не такая уж долгая, но ему не хочется одному, особенно ночью. С другой стороны, Джено, возможно, даже не бодрствует. А если и да, то может быть занят. Вероятно, так и есть, учитывая, что сегодня пятница.

Он вздыхает, идя к дивану и плюхаясь на него.

Ебись оно конем.

**Джемини** **💘💘** **01:07**

привет

не спишь?

( ´ー｀）

Ответ приходит почти сразу, и Джемин улыбается.

**Джено** **😻** **01:07**

ага

заканчивал статью

а что?

 **Джемини** **💘💘** **01:08**

( •᷄⌓•᷅ )

хочу в макдональдс

пойдешь со мной?

Джемин смотрит на экран в течение нескольких секунд, его сердце постыдно быстро бьется в груди.

**Джено** **😻** **01:10**

да давай почему нет :]

можешь забрать меня?

Джемин вздыхает с облегчением и печатает ответ, поднимаясь.

**Джемини** **💘💘** **01:10**

да

( •◡—)✧˖° ♡

буду через десять

Он меняет подпись Джено на _ДженДжен ( ˘ ³˘)_ _♡_ и кладет телефон в карман.

Он забирает Джено как раз вовремя. Поездка на машине всю дорогу заполнена разговором и смехом, и Джемин чувствует себя так легко и счастливо, невзирая на адскую усталость. Он слушает рассказ Джено о занятиях, аниме и ASMR-драме с улыбкой на лице.

Они заказывают два гамбургера — бигмак для На и Роял Чизбургер для Ли — вместе с четырьмя большими картошками фри и двумя большими газировками. Джемин платит за все, игнорируя протест Джено.

— Это справедливо раз уж, я вытащил тебя в это время, — комментирует он, постукивая по рулю, заезжая обратно на парковку. Темно, поэтому он не может отчетливо видеть разметку, но сейчас пусто, поэтому просто паркуется где-то посередине.

Джено со стороны смотрит на него.

— Ты не вытащил меня, — отмечает он, делая глоток газировки. — Я здесь, потому что захотел. Я уже говорил тебе.

Джемин поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Сегодня Ли в очках с толстой черной оправой, которая подходит его волосам, и в них он выглядит очень привлекательно.

В тусклом свете парковки Джено выглядит убийственно красивым.

На набирает кучу картошки из одного из бумажных пакетов и набивает ею рот.

И мычит от удовольствия.

— Да, — наконец говорит он, наслаждаясь соленым вкусом. Картошка все еще горячая и хрустящая, какой ее любит Джемин. — Я не знаю. Просто не люблю заставлять людей делать что-то вместе со мной, но всегда делаю это в любом случае. Наверное, плохая привычка.

Он заканчивает напыщенную речь смешком.

Окно со стороны Ли полностью открыто, и в машину проникает холодный ветер. Это освежает и охлаждает. И также странно отрезвляет. На делает глубокий вдох.

— Ты вовсе не назойливый, Джемин, — говорит Джено, вынимая гамбургер и разворачивая его на коленях. Это звучит искренне и серьезно, и именно то, что потрясает парня.

Он отшучивается, игриво ударяя второго по плечу.

— Ладно, но ты должен признать, что я иногда напорист, совсем чуть-чуть.

Пальцы Джено прекращают двигаться, а он сам поднимает взгляд на Джемина.

Тот сглатывает под его взглядом, сжимая рукой сжимает швы своей рубашки.

— Нет, — отвечает Ли, и добавляет, подчеркивая слово: — Не _настырный_ , я имею в виду.

Еще один поток воздуха попадает в машину, и на этот раз На вздрагивает.

Он смеется, но это больше похоже на взвизг, чем на настоящий смех.

— Ну, спасибо, — говорит он. И действительно _имеет это в виду_ , даже не совсем веря словам о себе.

После этого Джено больше ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он улыбается, и Джемину более чем достаточно.

Они начинают есть, а басы музыки, льющейся из динамиков — единственный звук в машине. На нравится, что он не чувствует необходимости наполнять тишину словами. С Джено так просто.

Парень делает глоток из стаканчик и смотрит, как Джено берет еще одну картофелинку в рот, затем облизывает губы, языком оставляя на них блестящий след. Парень пялится на них с секунду.

Боже, он хочет поцеловать Джено прямо сейчас.

Он хочет обнять его, взять за руку, называть милыми именами...

Он просто хочет.

_Он хочет Джено_ , приходит осознание.

И окей.

Окей, может быть, у него _есть_ чувства к Джено. _”Я хочу быть больше, чем друзьями”_ класса чувства. Но это не конец света. Это не так, словно он будет принимать действия из-за них. Он знает, что может жить с ними. Может игнорировать, пока они не уйдут.

Да, он будет игнорировать их.

Он делает глубокий вдох.

Все будет хорошо. Он может просто...

Он снова глубоко вдыхает, но давится _воздухом_.

Джено рядом смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Что-то случилось?

Джемин улыбается ему, крепче сжимая стакан, пока его запястье не начинает болеть.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Все нормально.

Проблема Джемина в том, что иногда он слишком сосредоточен на себе и забывает, что не может контролировать каждый аспект своей жизни, и что не каждое решение должен принимать он.

И в этот раз он напоминает себе об этом самым худшим способом.

Он с Джено лежат на кровати, смотря Netflix на телефоне. Они полуголые, ленивые после очередного сеанса поцелуев, доставая друг друга. Джемин расслаблен, и если бы не фильм, он бы, вероятно, уже задремал.

Рядом Джено устраивается на кровати. Джемин следит за ним краем глаза.

— Я хочу… — колеблется Джено. Джемин отводит взгляд к телефону. По просьбе Ли они смотрят Мулан. Не то чтобы он жаловался, потому что он особенно любит фильмы даже пересмотрев их бесконечное множество раз. Он рад, что они делятся друг с другом любимыми семейными фильмами тоже.

Джено останавливает видео парой нажатий на экран. На стоп-кадре Мулан собирается выстрелить из пушки, чтобы вызвать лавину.

На поворачивается полностью, чтобы заглянуть парню в глаза, которые все еще смотрят в экран.

— Извини, — говорит он. — Знаю, это глупо и, может быть, даже эгоистично с моей стороны, но я думал об этом так долго, и я просто… я знаю, это не прекратится. Я не остановлюсь.

Джемин переворачивается на кровати, подпирая рукой голову. Что-то в Джено не так. _Незнакомое_.

— У тебя словесный понос? — говорит он легко, пытаясь приободрить.

— Я знаю, да, — отвечает Ли, прикусывая губу. На наблюдает, как гаснет экран телефона. — Когда я нервничаю, то начинаю это делать.

Джемин сглатывает.

— Оу-у-у-у, не стесняйся меня сейчас.

— Я просто… — немедленно отвечает Джено. — Я провел много бессонных ночей, думая об этом, и я просто не могу жить так больше, — продолжает он, игнорируя заигрывание На. Глядя со стороны, Джемин замечает, какой серьезный и решительный взгляд у него, и _о, нет._ — Я не могу жить, зная, что не попытался. Что, в конце концов, не сказал тебе, — добавляет он. И поднимается, садясь на кровати, и наконец-то поворачивается к Джемину. Парень краснеет, его щеки окрашиваются в розовый, и он хмурится, и, _блять_ , Джемин не знает, что делать. — Поэтому, Джемин, я не знаю, приведет ли это к чему-то, но я должен сказать тебе, что я правда....

— Джено, — говорит Джемин, _останавливает его_ , кладя руку на оголенное плечо. Он тоже садится. Несколько следующих секунд тянутся вечность, в которой Джено — растерянный, а Джемин не может подобрать слов.

Он просто.

Не может думать.

— Просто, пожалуйста, _не надо_ , — говорит он наконец-то, не понимая, какое впечатление производят эти слова. Он просто надеется, что этого достаточно, чтобы выразить, насколько ему жаль на самом деле.

— _О_ , — говорит Джено, расширяя глаза, — Оу. Ладно.

Повисает тишина. Джемин не чувствовал себя некомфортно с Джено так долго, на деле с первого дня их встречи, но сейчас ему хочется встать и выскочить за дверь. Он подавляет желание так и сделать, и смотрит на парня снова. И видит то выражение глаз Джено, которое видел лишь однажды, когда они сидели во дворе корпуса философии, но теперь причина в нем.

Он прочищает горло.

— Джено, я...

— Все нормально, я понимаю, — Ли прерывает его немедленно, качая головой.

Джемин не знает, что делать. Он уже был в похожей ситуации. Тогда это был Янян, но сейчас все тяжелее. Тяжелее, потому что ему тоже нравится Джено. Тяжелее, потому что он тоже _хочет_ быть с Джено.

Он должен сказать ему.

— Ты реально, _реально_ не понимаешь, и я просто хочу объяснить…

— Все нормально, — отрезает Ли снова. Он выглядит огорченный и _разочарованным_ , и На не может вынести этого. Он отворачивается. — Не надо ничего говорить. Просто… Пожалуйста, оставь при себе.

Джемин выдыхает.

— Джено, но я...

— Давай остановимся, — продолжает Джено, и сердце Джемина обрывается.

Джено выглядит серьезно, больше не уязвимо, он просто выглядит…

_Отстраненным._

Далеким, очень далеким от Джемина.

— _Что?_ — его голос повышается в панике.

Джено не реагирует совсем.

— Давай прекратим это, Джемин, — настаивает он, указывая на себя, него и пространство между ними.

И Джемин...

Он хочет сказать «нет». Что они не могут остановиться. Что он не хочет останавливаться. Что да, может, они и должны. Что он не может вынести того, что они могут причинить друг другу боль в итоге. Что ему больно. Что ему жаль, что Джено тоже больно. Что он нравится ему. _Очень, очень сильно._ Что он хочет быть вместе. Что они не могут быть вместе.

Что он хочет целовать его перед сном, держать его руку, что ему комфортно, что он чувствует себя в _безопасности_.

Что он хочет большего и в то же время не может этого предоставить.

В конце концов, он трус.

— Хорошо, Джено. Если это то, чего ты хочешь, — говорит он, удивленный спокойствию своего голоса. Парень чувствует, будто плывет прочь от Джено из этой комнаты, прочь от всего. Он чувствует себя оцепеневшим.

Джено молчит некоторое время. Джемин думает, что это нечестно. Что ему приходится молчать, когда так много нужно сказать. Что Джено не должен уходить. Это нечестно, и он прикусывает язык, подавляя желание кричать и заставить Джено выслушать все то, что он хочет сказать.

Джено не нужно знать. Может, так лучше.

Он кусает язык сильнее, до металлического привкуса во рту.

— Если это то, чего я хочу? — спрашивает Джено, наконец-то выдавая хоть что-то. Теперь он хмурится с приоткрытым ртом, выглядя неверяще и пугающе. Он выглядит разозленным.

— _Да,_ — выдыхает Джемин. Он делает глубокий вдох, глядя мимо Ли. — Мы всегда знали, что это все равно закончится.

— Да, глупый я, — быстро отвечает Джено с иронией, горящей на языке. Она жжется, и он сплевывает ее. — Как же я мог забыть, что это не больше, чем просто секс.

Джемину хочется плакать.

— Джено, — пытается он вновь, слыша собственный отчаянный голос. — Прости, я…

— Тебе лучше уйти, — говорит тот, и в этот раз — это конец.

Джено смотрит на него, как незнакомец, и Джемин хочет исчезнуть.

— Хорошо, — говорит он дрожащим голосом. — Я уйду. Просто пообещай, что мы сможем поговорить об этом позже.

Джено фыркает.

— Извини, — говорит он. — Не могу давать обещаний, которые не сдержу. Просто, _блять_ , свали.

Джемину хочется плакать.

Он не плачет.

Вместо этого он встает с кровати, надевает рубашку и _уходит_. 

Начинаются выпускные экзамены, и в течение первых нескольких дней Джемин никак не может заставить себя делать что-либо.

Он просто слоняется по квартире, по большей части оставаясь в комнате за просмотром Netflix, дорам, тупых романтических комедий и мультиков, которые мог вспомнить. Обычно они поднимают ему настроение, но в этот раз, когда близится окончание учебного года, он чувствует только пустоту и усталость.

Ему грустно.

После третьего дня с начала экзаменов Донхек рано его будит и все утро ноет о том, как негативная энергетика Джемина плохо влияет на атмосферу в их квартире. Заканчивается это тем, что Ли берет его в библиотеку в надежде немного позаниматься. Сначала Джемин почти отказывается от такого предложения, но когда он видит дату на своем телефоне, то осознает, что до первого экзамена у него осталось всего два дня. Он заебался, но ему нужно позаниматься.

Он знает, что у него мало времени на подготовку, но, как придурок, он проводит большую часть дня за просмотром видео на ютубе, а к вечеру чувствует, что у него болят глаза и раскалывается голова. Джемин встает и говорит Донхеку, что ему нужно сделать перерыв, пока сам в это время массирует виски.

И направляется на крышу. Тут кругом бетон и низкая металлическая оградка, но никого нет, и это хоть как-то помогает расслабиться. На подходит к краю и садится, свесив ноги с металлических балок, болтает ногами и поджигает сигарету. Это та же самая пачка, которую он купил тогда, и она до сих пор почти не тронута.

Парень делает вдох, чувствуя, как ментоловый дым покалывает во рту, а затем выдыхает. По ощущениям ему словно с каждым днем удается это все труднее.

Джемин снова затягивается и слышит шаги позади себя. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кому они принадлежат.

— Думаю, я не видел тебя таким с тех пор, как ты чуть не проебался и попытался взять курс по науке, технологиям, инженерии и математике на первом году, — говорит Донхек, вздыхая. — И мне тоже грустно от этого, понимаешь?

За всеми высокими зданиями Джемин видит горизонт. Солнце уже садится, и сейчас пейзаж, окрашенный в оттенки оранжевого, выглядит достойным того, чтобы быть запечатленным на фотокамеру.

Он снова обхватывает сигарету губами.

— Прости, — говорит он.

— Не _извиняйся_ передо мной, — отвечает Хек, чуть опускаясь, чтобы присесть рядом. — Ты флиртовал с ним, залезая в его штаны, и сейчас ты не можешь даже написать ему. Что произошло между вами двумя, Нана? Почему ты просто не поговоришь с Джено?

При упоминании его имени На вздрагивает. Он не слышал его уже больше недели.

— Я не могу. Он не хочет со мной разговаривать, — признается Джемин. — Это его решение, и я должен его уважать. Я пытаюсь, по крайней мере.

Донхек, кажется, обдумывает его слова секунду:

— Может быть, — говорит он спустя мгновение. — Но вы оба заслуживаете завершения, — продолжает он, поворачиваясь к На, глядя на него. — И ты заслуживаешь этого тоже, Джемин

Джемин только горько улыбается, его взгляд все еще прикован к линии горизонта, но он может чувствовать взгляд Донхека на себе.

— Завершения чего именно? Нам не с чего было _начать_ , — выплевывает он. — Знаешь, что последнее я ему сказал? Что это нормально, если он захотел прекратить все между нами, потому что мы понимали, что рано или поздно это закончится.

Донхек, что стоял рядом, фыркнул, но это не звучало так, будто он пытался подразнить, как это обычно бывало.

— Очень умно с твоей стороны, — говорит он. — Но ты должен понимать, что это касается не только о том, чтобы вы стали встречаться, болван, — мягко отчитывает он.

Джемин прикрывает глаза:

— Разве?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Джено хотел... — На замолкает. — Ну, теперь это уже не имеет значения.

Все кончено. Все _реально_ кончено. Он открывает глаза, чувствуя, как сжимается его сердце.

— Прости, Хек, я больше не хочу говорить об этом, — это слишком. — Не сейчас, по крайней мере, — заканчивает он и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на друга.

Донхек хмурится, но выражение его лица сменяется слабой улыбкой, и он вздыхает.

— Хорошо, — Ли наконец отвечает. Он похлопывает по коленям правой рукой. — Иди сюда.

Джемин тушит сигарету о бетон и кладет голову на бедра Донхека. Они теплые и уютные, и На чувствует себя немного лучше, находясь рядом с ним.

Они молчат в течение нескольких минут. Донхек играет с прядями длинных волос Джемина, напевая какую-то знакомую мелодию. На снова закрывает глаза.

— Я скучаю по нему, — говорит он, почти шепчет.

Он так сильно скучает по Джено.

Джемин скучает по его смеху, бессмысленной болтовне и случайным видео в первом часу ночи. Картинкам с кошками. По его очаровательной чашке с кошкой. Его непарным носкам. Безрукавкам с глубокими вырезами. И его поцелуям и смеху.

Он так сильно скучает по его улыбке.

— Уверен, он тоже по тебе скучает.

Джемин не отвечает. Почему-то он не может заставить себя поверить в это.

Когда он ложится спать этой ночью, запредельно усталый, но он не может уснуть. В последнее время, с ним такое часто.

Худшее из всего этого то, что он не может заставить себя плакать.

И этой ночью он снова не плачет.

С приближением третьего экзамена все на самом деле начинает становиться немного лучше. По крайней мере, он может спать ночью. А еще прекращает курить и выкидывает последнюю пару сигарет.

Ренджун приходит, чтобы позаниматься с ними, и это здорово. Он скучал по этому: бесконечные подшучивания между ними тремя, передразнивания, смех. В течение всего вечера Ренджун ни разу не спросил о Джено, и Джемин действительно благодарен ему за это. Он знает, что у того тоже свои проблемы с Юкхеем, и также не спрашивает об этом.

Затишье перед бурей.

Он видит Джено снова совершенно случайно. Парень в спешке проходит мимо здания медиков по тому пути, которого старался избегать какое-то время, но сегодня он сильно опаздывал на занятие, которое не мог себе позволить пропустить.

Джемин замечает его, разговаривающего с девушкой за столиками снаружи столовой. Теперь у Джено блондинистые волосы, короткие по бокам, и он как всегда красив. Ли смеется над чем-то сказанным девушкой.

И выглядит потрясающе.

Джемин сильно кусает губы, ускоряясь. Ему стоит сопротивляться искушению вернуться туда. И он не замечает, что его губы кровоточат, пока одногруппник не говорит об этом.

Этой ночью он снова не может уснуть. В его голове слишком много мыслей.

А на следующий день у него экзамен по «Системе правосудия по делам несовершеннолетних», и он не может завалить этот предмет. Он не может позволить себе провалить какие-либо занятия по уголовному праву, и он знает это чертовски хорошо. И еще, он не готовился. _Вообще_.

И еще, тут Джено.

_Джено_.

Джемину кажется, словно он плачет целый день.

Возможность увидеть его после стольких дней повлияла на него сильнее, чем он мог подумать. Он действительно думал, что начинал переживать это. «Какая чертова шутка», — думает он сейчас. Он замирал в тот момент, когда видел Джено и убегал, как делал обычно, когда все становилось для него слишком сложным.

Он не может спать.

Он поднимается с кровати и направляется на кухню, наливает себе стакан воды, садится на пол и достает телефон из кармана шорт, чтобы посмотреть время. Сейчас два часа ночи. Он оставляет телефон на полу и подносит стакан к губам.

Рядом с ним начинает звонить телефон. Это Ренджун. «I'll Make a Man out of You»*6 громко звучит в пустой кухне, но в этот раз песня не заставляет его улыбнуться.

Он снова думает о Джено, громко напевая те же строчки в своей комнате, и, _черт_.

_Джемин так в него влюблен._

Прямо сейчас он чувствует, как слезы скатываются по щекам, увлажняя ресницы и футболку, запутывая все еще больше.

Свет включается в комнате, и он слепнет на несколько секунд.

— Нана? — спрашивает Донхек хриплым голосом. Его глаза до сих пор наполовину закрыты, и он выглядит крайне сонным, но в то же время сбитым с толку. — Что ты...

У Джемина паника. Он никогда не плакал перед Донхеком, а сейчас не может остановиться.

— Я близок к тому, чтобы завалить важный экзамен, потому что я ленивая тварь, я сплю и ем как хрен знает кто, и теперь я растолстею, потому что на неделе не делал упражнения, — выпаливает Джемин. — Также я думаю, что люблю Джено.

Донхек моргает.

— Как много всего, Нана. Давай теперь помедленнее, хорошо? — шепчет он, плюхаясь на пол рядом с ним. — Сперва обнимемся?

Джемин кивает, от слез в глазах мутнеет.

— Все будет хорошо, Джемин, — заверяет Донхек, обнимая его. — Я буду с тобой.

Джемин держит его и не отпускает. И Донхек позволяет ему. Он ничего не спрашивает, и Джемин этому рад. Он больше ничего не говорит. Он чувствует себя таким _истощенным_ , таким уставшим, таким печальным. Донхек терпелив с ним, и в этом Джемин находит утешение.

Когда наступает половина третьего ночи, Джемин наконец выдыхает.

А потом начинает рассказывать.

В эту пятницу Донхек берет На с собой на вечеринку после того как тот сдает один из экзаменов. Он тащит туда и Ренджуна тоже, называя это воссоединением отряда « _друзья—важнее—сучек_ ». Ренджун считает пока еще слишком рано шутить об этом, но Джемин не слишком зацикливается. Может быть это хорошая идея, выйти, отвлечься. Он знает, ему это нужно, по крайней мере, когда Донхек предлагает, он соглашается без всякой задней мысли. Вечеринки всегда были для него прекрасным способом повеселиться и избавиться от стресса, и прямо сейчас кажется, будто это то, что развеет всю грусть, которую он чувствует в последнее время.

В эту пятницу, впервые за последние дни, он принаряжается. Просто обтягивающие джинсы и рубашка, но приятно снять пижаму больше, чем на несколько часов.

Ренджун и Марк встречают их в квартире На и Ли, так как Донхек предложил приехать туда на машине этой ночью. Они добираются до вечеринки на машине Джемина даже несмотря на то, что проходит она не так далеко. Вечеринка большая, как он и ожидал. Он даже не знает, кто хозяин сегодняшней тусовки. Однако из рассказа Донхека ясно, что это популярный парень из братства, с которым тот дружит, так что вероятно Джемин уже встречал парня, но он не может вспомнить этого.

Плевать.

Выглядит вечеринка отлично, с кучей танцующих, пьющих, смеющихся и хорошо проводящих время людей. Место достаточно просторное с чуть приглушенным светом и столом, полным напитков. Первое, что Джемин делает по прибытии, это хватает один из них — ничего крепкого, только пиво — и осиливает за раз.

— Отрывайся или иди домой! — восклицает Донхек, похлопывая Джемина по спине с широкой улыбкой на лице.

Тот тяжело вздыхает и через секунду прочищает горло.

— Послушаюсь твоего совета, Хек.

— Давай!— отвечает Донхек, хватаясь за кружку и наполняя ее водкой и соком.

— Ура! — говорит Джемин, чокаясь только что открытой банкой пива со стаканчиком Донхека, после чего тут же делает глоток.

Донхек делает большой глоток напитка и довольно гудит.

Ренджун смотрит на них сосредоточенно, затем улыбается.

— Похуй, — говорит он, отмахиваясь, когда берет банку пива со стола.

Донхек и Джемин громко подбадривают его, когда он так же выпивает все за один заход.

— Пожалуйста, я не хочу потом брать на себя ответственность за ваши жалкие задницы, — отчитывает их Марк, но смеется со всеми.

— Жизнь коротка, детка, — дразнит Донхек.

— Еще слишком рано, чтобы идти танцевать? — спрашивает Джемин, делая глоток пива. Он уже начинает чувствовать эффект от первой банки, когда его руки покалывает, а улыбка становится чуть шире. Он чувствует себя лучше. Он хочет танцевать, и музыка звучит идеально громко и погано для этого.

— Черт, нет, — отвечает Донхек, который всегда полон энергии. — Никогда не рано для танцев.

И на этом он берет Джемина и Ренджуна за руки, по одному с каждой стороны, и тащит их на импровизированный танцпол. Марк следует за ними, и все четверо располагаются там, где заканчивается толпа.

Они танцуют, только они, и Джемин чувствует себя так хорошо. Он сфокусирован на том, как собственные бедра двигаются в ритм музыки, на горьком вкусе пива на губах, на улыбках друзей.

Он улыбается слишком счастливо.

Это…

Пока не видит Его.

Прямо тут, он замирает.

Потому что Джено выглядит почти так же, как в ту ночь, когда они впервые встретились, в водолазке и черных рваных джинсах. Он танцует с Юкхеем и двумя девчонками. Они не танцуют по парам, но Джемин может отчетливо видеть, кто с кем пришел по тому, как их взгляды сосредоточены друг на друге.

Джено выглядит горячо в этой одежде. Он выглядит красиво сегодня с его недавно окрашенными волосами, которые уложены на одну сторону.

Он выглядит прекрасно, и сердце Джемина сжимается в груди.

Он сглатывает.

— Я вернусь через минуту, — говорит он в ухо Донхеку, не дожидаясь ответа. Он быстро пробирается через толпу, расталкивая людей, но, кажется, недостаточно быстро. Джемин покрывается потом. Воздух вокруг него раскален, музыка гремит, и это больше не приносит ему удовольствия. Оно душит его, он чувствует, как сжимается горло и сохнет во рту.

Он идет в ванную комнату и умывает лицо. Теперь музыка кажется приглушенной за закрытой дверью, а басы отражаются от стен. Он делает глубокий вдох, смотря в телефон и проверяя время. Еще только четверть часа. Он должен остаться тут чуть дольше. Парень обещал, что попытается повеселиться. Донхек будет разочарован, если он уйдет прямо сейчас.

Джемин снова ополаскивает лицо водой и выходит из ванной. Он направляется прямо к столу с напитками и берет что-то покрепче пива. Он не знает это водка или текила, но прямо сейчас без разницы. Он делает глоток. Жжет, но этого недостаточно, чтобы забыть ту боль, что сейчас у него на душе.

Парень снова смотрит на толпу. С этой стороны он не видит Джено или Юкхея, но видит группу своих друзей. Ченлэ и Джисон в какой-то момент присоединились к ним, как и писали в СМС, и все пятеро танцуют и смеются.

Джемин смеется тоже, и его резкий смех теряется среди шумной музыки. Он разворачивается к столу, руками цепляясь за его край.

Он закрывает глаза.

— Полный отстой, правда? — спрашивает кто-то возле него, голос выше, чем шум на фоне.

Ренджун.

Джемин кивает и вздыхает. Ему надоело _молчать_ об этом.

— Хотел бы я… просто поговорить с ним, знаешь? Все исправить, я полагаю, — признается он, поворачиваясь лицом к парню. Тот выглядит так, будто понимает его. В какой-то степени, это так.

— Ты в курсе, что можешь сделать так, верно? — спрашивает Ренджун в ответ с нейтральным выражением лица. — Поговори с ним.

— Только если Джено захочет поговорить со мной, — он приближается к уху Ренджуна, чтобы не перекрикивать музыку. — Как я должен это сделать? Закрыть его в комнате со мной, чтобы он выслушал?

— Если будет нужно, — тут же говорит Ренджун, улыбаясь. Джемин фыркает и тоже мягко улыбается. — Нет, ну серьезно, — продолжает он. — Если Юкхей подойдет ко мне, чтобы поговорить, я не смогу сказать ему «нет». Я не смогу. Даже если я буду в бешенстве или что-то вроде этого. Уверен, Джено чувствует то же самое по отношению к тебе.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — спрашивает Джемин, подняв бровь.

— Доверься ему. И доверься _мне_ , — отвечает Ренджун с легкой улыбкой. — Я знаю его дольше, чем ты.

То, как его улыбка кривится в уголках…

Что-то произошло.

Джемин смотрит прямо в глаза Ренджуну.

— Ты с ним говорил или что-то в этом роде? — спрашивает он с любопытством. Он пытается звучать безразлично, но понимает, что Ренджун не купится на это, судя по тому, как он затягивает с ответом.

— Ты будешь в бешенстве, если я скажу, что да?

Джемин чуть смеется. Так что, это означает _«да»_ , он говорил с ним.

— Нет, — отвечает он. И это честно. — Конечно, нет. Я знаю, что вы друзья. Знаю, что вы были друзьями до меня. Просто спрашиваю… Ладно, ты не знаешь всей истории. По крайней мере, моей части, — заканчивает он и берет стаканчик со стола. Ему нужно выпить. В данный момент _несколько_ напитков.

— Я бы никогда не стал осуждать, не зная твоей части рассказа, Джемин, — говорит Ренджун, поворачиваясь, чтобы взять пиво со стола. — Я бы никогда не стал осуждать тебя, и точка, — проговаривает он, смотря на него. — В любом случае, Джено тоже мало чего сказал. Я не хочу давить на вас обоих. Я знаю… это может быть трудно.

— Это так, — соглашается Джемин. — Я просто, — он запинается на этих словах. — Я не знаю, как подойти к нему.

— Угнетает, верно? Но тут нет другого выхода. Просто, — Ренджун щелкает языком. — Сделай это.

— Что ты такое? Мой личный инструктор по жизни? — дразнится Джемин, посмеиваясь и подходя к Ренджуну, чтобы приобнять его рукой за бок.

Ренджун фыркает, но он не пытается вырваться из захвата Джемина, как обычно.

— Ой, заткнись, ты нуждался в этом.

— Да, — честно говорит Джемин. Ренджун был прав. Этой ночью, больше чем когда-либо, он нуждался в том, чтобы услышать это. — Спасибо, Инджуни, — добавляет он, подходя на опасно близкое расстояние к его лицу. — Но знаешь, что мне нужно сейчас?

—Что? — Ренджун спрашивает, широко открыв глаза. Он облизывает губы, и Джемин пялится на них на секунду дольше нужного. Плохая привычка.

— Танцевать! — выкрикивает Джемин, толкая Ренджуна в сторону танцпола, отчего тот разливает немного пива.

— Ты никогда не меняешься! — Ренджун посмеивается.

— Никогда, — соглашается Джемин. — Но я мог бы.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ренджун со светлой улыбкой, устраиваясь недалеко от толпы. Джемин идет следом, вставая перед ним. Вот так, после того, как выпили несколько напитков, они начинают танцевать.

Джемин пришел сюда повеселиться, и это то, что он собирается делать.

Он смеется, делая еще один глоток алкоголя.

Все катится к черту спустя несколько песен.

Начинается это тогда, когда Донхек, в конце концов, находит их и спрашивает, где они пропадали. Джемин уже наполовину пьяный, быстро придумывает нелепое оправдание, но затем Ренджун шепчет что-то Донхеку на ухо, после чего тот больше не спрашивает их об этом. Джемину не удается услышать, что сказал Джун, но он уверен, это было связано с тем, чтобы взять перерыв, и его собственным именем. Он смеется, когда слышит его. _Джемин_.

И тогда он чувствует, как спотыкается о воздух и падает прямо на пол, все еще смеясь. Он остается лежать на полу, смеясь над собой и своими неуклюжими ногами, пока друзья в панике склоняются над ним.

— Черт, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ренджун, присаживаясь на колени.

— Боже, Джемин, как много ты выпил? — Донхек спрашивает его, хмурясь.

— А? — откликается Джемин. Сколько напитков он выпил? Он не думает, что их было настолько много. — Я не… Я не могу вспомнить. Примерно пять?

— Господи, — Донхек выдыхает, качая головой.

— Хэй! Э… Ты в порядке, Джемин? — слышится голос позади Донхека, и трое из них, словно по щелчку, одновременно поворачивают головы в направлении голоса. Это Юкхей. Он подходит на шаг ближе к ним. — Держись, я могу помочь тебе…

— Юкхей!

Все замирают. Джемин переводит взгляд на Ренджуна, который с ненавистью смотрит на Юкхея с нахмуренными бровями и прищуривая взгляд. Он выглядит так, будто может убить. И он мог бы, если бы хотел. Джемин хихикает. Не хотелось бы оказаться на месте Сюйси сейчас.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает Ренджун, выплевывая яд с каждой буквой, покидающей его губы. — Мы можем справиться с пьяным Джемином просто на ура.

— Я не пьян! — вмешивается На.

— Джемин, заткнись, — сухо просит Донхек оттуда, где он стоит.

Джемин дуется, и скрещивает руки на груди, чтобы показать свое недовольство:

— Ладно.

Прямо перед ним Юкхей смотрит на Ренджуна. Он вздыхает и показывает ладони в знаке отступления:

— Я проходил мимо и увидел Джемина. Просто хотел помочь, окей?

— Я в порядке! — дает понять ему Джемин.

Донхек кладет руку на его правое плечо:

— Джемин, сейчас не нужно…

— Ты хотел _помочь_? — иронично говорит Ренджун, поднимаясь с того места, где он присаживался, чтобы приблизиться к Юкхею. — Знаешь, что? Иди нахуй, Юкхей. Я впервые тебя вижу за эти десять дней, и ты подходишь сюда, чтобы помочь ему, будто меня тут, блять, нет? За все это время ты даже не мог написать?!

Донхек рядом с ним с трудом дышит:

— Ренджун, ты пьян, успокойся.

Джемин удивленно открывает рот. Раньше он никогда не видел Ренджуна настолько взбешенным.

Но Юкхей не выглядит обеспокоенным. Вместо этого он тоже выглядит серьезным и злым:

— Я писал тебе, Ренджун. Трижды.

Ренджун вздрагивает:

— Без разницы. Ты не позвонил.

— Знаешь что? Ладно, — говорит Юкхей. — Заставь меня сожалеть об этом. Сделай меня злодеем в глазах твоих друзей, когда я всегда оказывал тебе только поддержку и взаимопонимание…

Ренджун отступает на несколько сантиметров:

— Я не хотел сделать тебя злодеем или что-то в этом роде…

— Нет, теперь ты послушай, — продолжает Юкхей. — Я устал бегать за тобой, Ренджун. _Ты_ выкинул меня из своей жизни, будто я был никем. Я пытался пойти навстречу, и мне так жаль, если тебе не хватило того, что я написал. Прости, если тебе недостаточно _меня_.

Ренджун запинается, и он протягивает Юкхею руку:

— Такого никогда не было, я…

— Не сейчас, — Юкхей прерывает его, пожимая руку Ренджуна. — Я устал, и иду домой. Спокойной ночи, и удачного завершения дня. Прости, Джемин, — он подтверждает это движением головы и исчезает в толпе людей.

На несколько секунд между ними тремя повисает тишина, нарушаемая лишь музыкой на заднем плане.

И затем Донхек начинает кричать.

— Не могу поверить, что ты сделал это, Ренджун! — вопит Донхек. — Я разочарован в тебе! Ты хотел выставить себя идиотом? Что же, поздравляю, ты только что устроил гребаное шоу прямо здесь, — продолжает он с глубоким хмурым взглядом на его лице. — Ренджун, — он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Хуана. — Юкхей хороший парень. Вы можете остаться друзьями, если это то, чего ты хочешь, но если ты, в самом деле, хочешь отношений с ним, тебе стоит начать доверять ему.

Ренджун кажется потрясенным, его глаза открываются шире:

— Но я…

— Нет, никаких но! Я слушал все твои тирады, и теперь твоя очередь послушать. Так что, слушай: ты не можешь просто ожидать, что Юкхей все время будет знать, о чем ты думаешь!

— Я такого не ждал! — Ренджун кричит ему в ответ. — Но флирт за пределами его понимания, и он позволяет всем сближаться с ним, а я просто не могу этого вынести.

— Хорошо, тогда скажи ему об этом! — Донхек кричит. — Собери все свое дерьмо, ради Бога. Я в двух секундах от того, чтобы прикончить вас обоих, — продолжает он, потирая виски.

Джемин сглатывает:

— Но я же ничего не сделал!

— Ты, Джемин, — Донхек указывает на него, и Джемин замер. — Я не могу поверить, что вместо того, чтобы извиниться, как нормальный человек, ты просто избегаешь проблемы. Твоя мама воспитывала тебя лучше этого! Если ты хочешь получить прощение Джено, то просто должен извиниться первым!

— Я знаю, но…

— Ни черта ты не знаешь!

— Я, блять, знаю, окей! — кричит он в ответ, уставший, истощенный и _злой_. На себя, на Джено, на _все_.

— Тогда сделай что-нибудь с этим! — Донхек вскрикивает, поднимая руки к небу.

— Ладно! — Джемин отвечает резко, подталкивает себя, чтобы встать и чувствует, как его ноги опасно дрожат. Донхек и Ренджун в спешке бросаются к нему, чтобы придержать за руки. На мгновение мир вокруг него кружится, и он почти падает. — Воу!

Донхек шипит:

— Не сейчас, ради бога, придурок! Сядь! Ты пьян!

— Но ты только что сказал…

— Я знаю, что я сказал! Просто! Блять! Подожди, пока ты протрезвеешь, — приказывает Донхек, положив правую руку себе на плечо. — Давайте просто заберем Марка и уйдем отсюда.

— Хорошая идея, — соглашается Ренджун, придерживая его другой рукой. — Я пьян в дрова.

Донхек качает головой. Он улыбается, глядя на них:

— Клянусь богу, я не знаю, кто из вас двоих тупее. Вы оба тупицы. Тупой и еще тупее. Тупые бляд…

Джемин бьет его по плечу и почти падает снова, а Ренджун и Донхек снова поднимают его, придерживая.

— Окей! Тупые! Я понял! — кричит он им в уши.

Он должен это исправить. Ему нужно поговорить с Джено.

Но для начала ему нужна чертова кровать.

Двумя днями позже Джемин пристально смотрит на коврик с кошкой под ногами на протяжении нескольких минут. Не слышно и звука, за исключением его собственного дыхания. Он делает вдох и выдох и ждет, когда успокоится. Когда у него наконец-то получается, он поднимает руку, только чтобы потом снова отбросить ее.

Он должен постучаться.

Он должен, но не может, не так ли? В любом случае, что он собирается сказать Джено? Как он планирует заставить его выслушать, если тот не хочет? Последний их разговор до сих пор вспыхивает в его голове. «Как же я мог забыть, что это не больше, чем просто секс», — Джено сказал с сарказмом, и это была его вина. Вина Джемина. Он должен был выслушать, что хотел сказать Джено. Он должен был быть более честным. Он должен был приложить больше усилий, чтобы поговорить с ним.

Парень разворачивается.

Он должен постучаться. Должен попытаться исправить все раз и навсегда, должен достучаться до него. Он должен высказаться сам, ему _нужно_ объясниться, пусть он не сделал этого раньше.

Он снова разворачивается и стучит.

Сглатывает.

Следующие секунды кажутся ему бесконечными. И когда дверь наконец открывается, он видит перед собой Юкхея без футболки и полусонного. Джемин не знает, чувствует он разочарование или облегчение, или все сразу.

— Привет, Юкхей, — здоровается он с ним, его взгляд неосознанно устремляется в комнату, минуя фигуру Юкхея.

— Привет, Джемин, — говорит Юкхей, и Джемин переводит взгляд на него. Он ярко улыбается, даже когда Джемин не должен беспокоить его в это ночное время. Парень нравится ему больше, чем когда-либо. — Что-то случилось?

— На самом деле, — Джемин колеблется. Пути назад нет, не так ли? Он должен сделать это. — Прости, а Джено тут?

Юкхей, кажется, опешил на секунду. Затем он снова улыбается.

— Прости, Джемин, — отвечает он. — Его тут нет.

Сердце с грохотом падает.

— Ясно, — Джемин делает шаг назад. Он делает все возможное, чтобы выдавить из себя улыбку. — Ну, в любом случае, спасибо! Мне пора идти.

— Погоди, стоит ли мне говорить ему, что ты приходил? — спрашивает Юкхей, делая шаг за пределы квартиры.

— Нет! — Джемин вскрикивает, немного рановато. Он пожимает его руку, извиняясь. — Я имею в виду… Нет, спасибо. Я сам скажу ему чуть позже. Спасибо, Юкхей. И прости, — говорит он, воспоминания себя пьяного и кричащего на вечеринке возвращаются в голову и заставляют снова смущаться. — За тот день.

— Не переживай, это была не твоя вина, — уверяет его Юкхей.

— Моя, — Джемин качает головой. — Но все в порядке. Береги себя, Юкхей!

— Ты тоже! — с улыбкой говорит ему Юкхей, и закрывает дверь.

Джемин смотрит на него, все еще замерев на том же месте.

Он чувствует себя глупым.

Конечно, может быть, Джено не хочет его видеть. Был ли он в комнате? Он проинструктировал Юкхея сказать, что его там нет? Или он был где-то еще? Может быть, ему стоило написать, перед тем как прийти. Но он не хотел, чтобы Джено сказал ему «нет» до того, как увидел, а сейчас…

Он вздыхает.

Сейчас он не хочет думать.

Он разворачивается на пятках и идет прямо к лестнице. Может быть, прогулка поможет ему чуть проветрить голову. Бетонные лестницы с черными металлическими решетками, выходящими на улицу, яркие холодные огни освещают коридор. Вид не особо прекрасен, но прохладный воздух кажется потрясающим.

Он спускается медленно, не спеша наступая на каждую ступеньку, его взгляд прикован к собственным желтым конверсам, причудливо контрастирующим на фоне серой поверхности. И тогда он врезается во что-то, точнее, _в кого-то_. Парень поднимает взгляд, готовый извиниться за то, что чуть не упал на незнакомца, и тогда он понимает.

Это Джено.

Он паникует.

— О, господи, Джено, прости, я не видел тебя! — вскрикивает он, поднимая ладони вверх и тряся ими, когда Джено поворачивается к нему, чтобы посмотреть с серьезным выражением лица. Джемин сдувается, открыв рот, больше не в состоянии сказать и слова. — А, то есть, я…

— Привет, — говорит Джено после того, как Джемин замолкает. — _Забавно_ встретить тебя здесь, — добавляет он с легкой улыбкой.

И Джемин мог бы разрыдаться прямо сейчас. Он мог бы разрыдаться и обнять Джено, сказать ему, что просит прощения, что он скучает, и что он ему нужен.

Но нет. Вместо этого он делает шаг в сторону.

— Могу я? — спрашивает Джемин, указывая руками на место рядом с Джено.

Джено только кивает, и Джемин присаживается, вытянув ноги на ступеньки перед ними.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает Джемин, его рука опускается на бетонную ступеньку, на которой он сидит, когда он чуть сгибает спину и смотрит наружу, через открытое пространство между перилами. Он без понятия что будет, если Джено скажет «нет».

— Да, — отвечает Джено, когда Джемин смотрит на яркую луну, спрятанную среди листьев дерева. — Я ждал тебя.

Джемин краем глаза смотрит на него:

— Подожди, как ты… — он останавливается. Он _знает_ откуда. — Ренджун, верно?

Джено кивает:

— Он рассказал мне, но, в любом случае, я хотел поговорить с тобой еще до этого. Я ждал тут, потому что знал, что ты будешь спускаться по лестнице. Ты всегда так делаешь.

— Ага, — Джемин давит в себе смешок. Он не знал, что чувствовать, после того, что сказал Джено. Они молчат еще мгновение, и Джемин напрягается. Он должен сказать что-то. Сейчас нельзя отступать.

— Ну, я…

— Прости, — Джено внезапно прерывает его, твердым и решительным голосом, и Джемин вынужден повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Прости, что заткнул тебя тогда, когда мы говорили в последний раз. Даже если ты многократно говорил, что хочешь высказаться, я был возомнил себя гордецом и… — он замолкает, его губы изгибаются вниз. Джемин не может выдержать это выражение на его лице. Он хочет прикоснуться к нему. — Мне было обидно. И я не позволил тебе высказаться. И я прошу прощения за это.

И тут сердце Джемина разбивается на части:

— Джено, я…

Джено качает головой:

— Позволь мне закончить, и тогда ты скажешь. Я много думал, и хочу освободить чувства из своей груди.

Джемин сглатывает, но ком в его горле не проходит:

— Хорошо, — соглашается он. — Продолжай.

— Спасибо, — Джено вздыхает. — Я также извиняюсь за то, что не связался с тобой раньше, — продолжает он. — Я боялся. Наверное, потому что ты этого не сделал первый, но, если быть честным, я _не виню_ тебя. Я тоже не подошел к тебе. И последние две недели я думал, что это нормально, оставить все как есть, потому что тебе было наплевать, когда по сути, в этом не было твоей вины, что ты не хотел…

Джено останавливается, его глаза блестят, и он прочищает горло.

— Не хотел быть со мной тоже, полагаю, — наконец говорит Джено, и Джемин подавляет в себе желание закричать, чтобы позволить ему понять, что это не так, что он ошибался. Так сильно _ошибался_. — Я прошу прощения, что я дерьмово к тебе относился. Я не знаю, чем мы занимались тогда, но знаю, что мы _были_ друзьями, и я отнесся к тебе несправедливо резко, — говорит он, вздыхая. — Хорошо, на этом все. Твоя очередь, — заканчивает он, жестом показывая Джемину, что тот может говорить.

И на этом Джемин вдруг чувствует себя парализованным. Он делает глубокий вдох. Парень думал об этом моменте раньше, но сейчас все, что он хотел сказать, затмевает его разум.

Он делает еще один глубокий вдох:

— Было тяжело это слышать, Джено, — начинает Джемин, потому что он должен быть начать с чего-то, даже если с конца. — Я не собираюсь тебе лгать. Я чувствовал себя дерьмом, и мне тоже было больно, — признается Джемин. — И мне больно сейчас, потому что ты думал, что мне было все равно, когда, по сути, я… — он замолкает. Он пока еще не может сказать этого. — Просто прости меня. За от, что не связался с тобой. Я правда думал, что ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать.

— Я тоже так думал, — соглашается Джено. Затем мягко улыбается снова, приободряя. — Но вот мы здесь.

— Вот мы здесь, — эхом отзывается Джемин, повторяя его улыбку. — Джено, прости меня, что тогда я не позволил сказать то, что ты хотел. Прости за мою реакцию. Я был напуган.

— Почему? — спрашивает Джено.

— Правда в том, что еще в первый год… — Джемин замолкает.

Его мысли возвращаются к Яняну и тому, как все с ним пошло наперекосяк. Джемин был глупым. Он знал, что нравился Яняну, но Джемин не пресекал этого, как ему следовало бы. Он продолжал, пока это не ударило по лицу. В глубине души он знал, что Яняну было гораздо больнее, чем он предполагал изначально, и то, что они уже не были в _хороших отношениях_ после того, как Джемин отверг его. Он был глупым и не хотел видеть этих моментов, потому что пытался уберечь себя. Парень качает головой.

— В первый год я развлекался с другом, — говорит Джемин и смотрит на Джено в надежде увидеть любую его реакцию.

Кажется, Джено совсем не обеспокоен:

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — И что потом случилось?

— Он признался, и я отказал ему, — отвечает Джемин. — Он не нравился мне в этом плане, и если честно, я в любом случае не был готов к отношениям. Но я сделал ему боль, _сильно_ , — подчеркивает он. — Он был моим другом с самого начала, и я закончил все тем, что причинил ему боль, и не хотел признаваться самому себе. Я был трусом.

Джено фыркает:

— Ну, все мы иногда трусим.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Джемин. — Но я в последнее время был самым большим трусом. Мне было страшно и в случае с тобой. Я не хотел тебя отвергать. Я думал, что это единственный выход, потому что считал себя не готовым к отношениям, и я…

Джемин остановил себя. Сейчас или никогда, он не может больше колебаться.

— Тогда я тоже лгал себе, — продолжает Джемин. И _вот как это начинается_. — Потому что правда в том, что я люблю тебя, Ли Джено. И я просто не могу с этим ничего поделать, — Джемин выпускает чувства, его глаза блестят, и он почти задыхается от собственных слов. — Джено, ты самый красивый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал на Земле, — говорит Джемин, его руки трясутся, а сердце колотится в груди. — Ты добрый, сердечный, бескорыстный, заботишься обо мне, так сильно заботился обо мне даже в те моменты, когда я этого не заслуживал, — продолжает он, сделав резкий вдох. — И твоя улыбка, не дай мне начать говорить о ней, — говорит он. И даже в этой ситуации Джемин находит в себе силы слабо улыбнуться. — Твоя улыбка делает меня счастливым. Ты делаешь меня счастливым. Я люблю тебя, Джено. Я люблю тебя за все, что в тебе есть, и прости, если я все испортил, но если бы ты мог…

Джено всхлипывает, и Джемин встревоженно замолкает.

— Джемин, ты такой тупой придурок, конченый болван, я думал…

Джемин паникует, бросаясь вперед, и берет лицо Джено в руки:

— Черт, не плачь, прости, если я заставил тебя грустить или…

— Я не плачу из-за того, что мне грустно! — Джено вскрикивает дрожащим голосом. — Я плачу, потому что я пиздецки зол, Джемин!

— Стой, что? — удивленно спрашивает Джемин.

— Все это время, — говорит Джено, пытаясь успокоиться, коротко вдыхая. — Я думал…

Сердце Джемина наполняется чувствами. До него доходит, что Джено пытается сказать. Он чувствует это тоже:

— Джено, — говорит он, большим пальцем проводя по его щеке. — Все будет хорошо.

— _Да_ , — Джено делает вдох. Он близко, так близко. — Я знаю, будет.

Джемин улыбается, потому что выглядит мило даже с чуть опухшими покрасневшими глазами и заплаканным лицом.

— Я могу поцеловать тебя сейчас?

— Даже с соплями на моем лице? — спрашивает Джено с широко открытыми глазами.

Джемин фыркает.

— Да, даже с соплями на твоем лице.

Джено кивает, и Джемин сокращает расстояние между ними с яркой, как луна на небе, улыбкой.

Они решают вместе готовиться к их экзамену по медицинскому страхованию, но все идет не так хорошо, как ожидалось. Донхек и Ренджун рушат их планы и подшучивают над ними (читать как «издеваются над _Джемином_ »), и все заканчивается тем, что они вчетвером больше переписываются и подкалывают друг друга, чем занимаются чем-то полезным.

Джемин не думает, что его это как-то волнует, не тогда, когда он проводит время с любимыми людьми и откладывает подготовку к экзамену, и точно не тогда, когда держит руку Джено под столом, переплетая их пальцы.

— Я рад, что вы двое разобрались, — отмечает Донхек со слащавой улыбочкой, от которой Ренджун, сидящий рядом с ним кривится. — И теперь все хорошо.

— Да, я тоже рад, — отвечает Джено, а затем переводит взгляд на Ренджуна. — Я рад, что у вас с Сюйси тоже все в порядке, Инджуни.

Ренджун кивает, улыбаясь:

— Мне пришлось неделю перед ним извиняться. Как Джемин убедил тебя простить его за полчаса?

— Что могу сказать, — дразнится Джемин, широко улыбаясь. — Я умею находить подходящие слова.

— Да, я сдался, когда он сказал, что поцелует меня, даже если бы на моем лице были сопли, — говорит Джено, а его глаза сияют, когда Джемин театрально вздыхает, будто его обидели. — _Так романтично._

— Хорошо, никакого тебе жареного риса позже, Джен, — грозится Джемин.

— Что? Это не честно! — скулит Джено, мило надувая губы.

— Вы такие милые, я вас ненавижу, — говорит Донхек, а Джемин и Джено смеются, пока их не отчитывает библиотекарь. После чего они успокаиваются.

— Тяжелые две недельки, да? — замечает Донхек через некоторое время, и всем им стоит согласиться.

Но по мнению Джемина, все в порядке, если он держит руку Джено на своем колене, и поворачивается посмотреть на него. Парень дарит ему одну из своих красивых, прекрасных лунных улыбок и Джемин сдерживается, чтобы не зацеловать его до потери сознания прямо тут.

Джемин был прав все это время.

Все будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> сноски:
> 
> *1 — в американских универах можно провести определенное время без направления, посещая свободно лекции и курсы, выбирая специальность позже.  
> *2 виб "weeb" — человек, фанатеющий от японской культуры.  
> *3 — игра слов на английском. Snack – закуска, а также на слэнге очень секси/красивый человек.  
> *4 — в оригинале игра слов с «трется», тут фраза «трется о бедра марка», кхм.  
> *5 — тайванский рецепт  
> *6 — песня из Мулан, смотрели с Джено


End file.
